Viviendo del pasado
by TonksLuna
Summary: Un problema en Konoha obliga a Sakura contraer matrimonio con el heredero Hyuga. Convencida y resignada de que su antiguo amor Sasuke Uchiha no regresará, acepta. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si comenzara a enamorarse de su marido?
1. Resignación

**CAPITULO 1: RESIGNACIÓN**

Deja de llorar – Me repetía una y otra vez, secando de mi rostro las constantes lagrimas que le recorrían. En mi mente torturándome, se corría como una película el momento en que todas mis ilusiones habían sido destruidas.  
Odio mi vida – Exclame al fin con rencor. Odiaba las reglas de mi familia, a las personas que decidían por mí… y a mi futuro esposo. Creo que de alguna u otra manera esperaba que él se opusiera a este arreglo y se anulara, pero su indiferencia y conformidad me saco de mis casillas.

No me queda más que resignarme, borrar de mi mente la palabra felicidad con la que tanto había soñado en mi vida. De ahora en adelante seria imposible ser feliz compartiendo mis años con un hombre serio que no expresa sus sentimientos, y… aunque me pese en el alma admitirlo, un hombre al que no amo.

Daria cualquier cosa por cambiar esto ultimo, pero… mi corazón sigue fiel a aquel amor tan venenoso que poco a poco me carcome. Amor que por mi bien trate de desaparecer al salir aquella persona de mi vida, al decirme gracias y pedirme, exigirme que me alejara, que dejara de ser una molestia. Molestia… solo eso había sido para él, nada más.

Soy una estúpida, lo sé. Pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos. Lo amo a pesar de su rechazo, su indiferencia.

Quizás… solo quizás, esta sea una oportunidad para olvidarlo. Tal vez con el paso del tiempo logre enamorarme de mi futuro esposo y olvide este dolor.  
¡Valla!, Debo admitir que suena bastante bien… pero, a quien estoy engañando, solo fantaseo. Será imposible.

- ¡Sakura! – Grito mi mejor amigo, Naruto Usumaki… entrando en mi habitación. La noticia de mi boda a el tampoco le habia agradado. Pero, a pesar de sus constantes quejas, los planes seguían siendo los mismos.

Deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar – Le reclamé. Me había llegado de sorpresa y ni tiempo había tenido para limpiar mis lagrimas. Le di la espalda y comencé a secarlas con el borde de mis mangas.

- Tsunade quiere verte en su oficina… -

- Gracias, enseguida voy… - A penas había terminado de pronunciarlo cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeándome con cariño.

- Todo ira bien Sakura, tal vez no sea tan mala tu nueva vida…

Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza. Sentir el apoyo de Naruto me daba fuerzas… pero, en aquel momento en el que tan vulnerable me había encontrado: no pude retener mis lágrimas.  
Me gire hacia el y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Que estúpida había sido. Años atrás Naruto, el que ahora era mi mejor amigo, había estado enamorado de mí… y yo cegada por otro amor lo había alejado de mi lado. Si hubiera aceptado en aquella época, quizás ahora estaría viviendo algo totalmente diferente, quizás ya como su esposa o próxima a serlo. Cualquier cosa seria mejor que casarme ahora con un hombre al que a penas conozco.

- Vamos, tienes que ir o se pondrá la vieja como loca –

Intente sonreír hacia ese comentario. Me separe de su cuerpo y lo mire con agradecimiento. Subió su mano derecha y limpió cariñosamente las últimas lágrimas que dejaban su rastro. Me dejo un beso en la frente y me guio hacia la salida.

Saltamos por los tejados de las casas para ahorrar tiempo. Seguramente tsunade nos comería vivos si tardábamos demasiado.

Tome aire al encontrarme frente a la puerta de su despacho. Mire por ultima vez a naruto y abri la puerta con toda la seguridad que podía tener en aquel momento.

Mis piernas flaquearon un momento al encontrarme con la escena que me esperaba.  
Frente a la quinta… Ryusei el jefe de repuesto del clan Hyuga… me saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Y mi futuro esposo, quien era el heredero… ni siquiera se inmuto en mirarme.

- Me mando llamar Tsunade…

- Claro Sakura, siéntate. – Me ordeno a la vez que me señalaba la silla continua a la de mi futuro esposo. Respire hondo… debía controlarme. Al situarme a su lado me miro por primera vez. No dijo nada, solamente se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Sentía yo tantas ganas de darle su merecido. ¿Quién se creía él para tratarme de aquella forma?

Desde hace algunos meses Ryusei uno de los miembros del consejo. Se hacia cargo del clan Hyuga. Después de que Hinata y su familia fueran asesinados. El clan había tenido grandes pérdidas, por lo que se buscaba reponer el equilibrio y para ello el nuevo heredero debía contraer matrimonio. Entre tantas candidatas que había en la aldea, se busco a la más preparada… y aquella persona… había sido yo.

- Estábamos discutiendo los últimos detalles de la boda. Ya que falta solo una semana. – ¿Acaso tenia que recordarme el escaso tiempo de libertad que me quedaba? Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. – Y uno de esos detalles serán las actividades que realizaras como esposa del heredero.

- Entiendo…

- Ryusei, creo que a partir de ahora te toca a ti… - exclamó tsunade. El hombre se puso de pie y camino hacia atrás de la quinta. Clavó su fría mirada en mí.

- Verá señorita Haruno, nuestro clan es el mas antiguo de Konoha, y el mas respetado. Conservamos antiguas tradiciones y tenemos mucho cuidado en no quebrantar ninguna de nuestras normas. –

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Apreté con fuerza mi falda y asentí con la cabeza. Al parecer eso esperaba el hombre para proseguir

- Como la esposa del jefe del clan, tiene ciertas obligaciones. Es su deber encargarse del mantenimiento de la casa, de los gastos, las despensas. Deberá ser quien este mas en contacto con la aldea. Y cuando su esposo no se encuentre, se encargara de hacer las reuniones con el consejo y de solucionar todos los problemas que afecten al clan.

Al principio parecía sencillo, pero cada nueva responsabilidad que decía aumentaba el grado de dificultad. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella sola se encargaría de todo eso?

-Claro que todo eso no lo harás sola. – Tsunade capto mi atención. – Tendrás ayudantes para las tareas de la casa y la aldea, sin embargo cuando se trate del consejo solo serás tu.

- Esos son asuntos que trataremos cuando vengas con nosotros. Mi mujer se encargara de ponerte al corriente. –

-Me parece bien. Solo una pequeña cosa… – Las tres personas en la habitación me miraron. – En los últimos años he estado trabajando en el hospital de la aldea. Me gustaría seguir ejerciendo en el.

-Imposible. – Esa voz. Me gire y clavo en mi su penetrante mirada. Aquel blanco en sus ojos lograba que me sintiera extraña. Me inquietaba mirarlo. Pero debía de mostrarme segura y tratar por lo menos de convencerlo. El hospital era mi vida. Había sido mi refugio, la medicina para no pensar en mis problemas.

-No pienso abandonar el hospital – Me dirigí a Tsunade. Tenia la esperanza de que ella me entendiera y apoyara.

-Tienes nuevas responsabilidades con mi clan, no debes desatenderlas. – Exclamo el ojiblanco. No se había producido ningún cambio de voz. No había ni muestra alguna de sentimiento. Me recorrió un escalofrió.

-Podre con ellas. Pero en mis ratos libres deseo poder ayudar a los médicos… - Mi volumen comenzó a perder fuerza. Realmente me intimidaba su presencia.

He dicho que no…

Tsunade… - Trate de buscar su ayuda. Pero me miro negándome con la cabeza.- Lo siento Sakura. Son reglas antiguas del clan al que pertenecerás.

Pero… -

-Debes acatar las órdenes de tu esposo sin quejarte. –

Aquello era el colmo. ¿Acaso esperaban que me volviera sumisa? ¿Qué me quedara callada mientras veía como mi futuro se venia abajo?

-Aun no me he casado contigo Neji. – Me puse de pie acelerada. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar y despejar mi mente. – Puedo retirarme?

Tsunade compartió una mirada con Ryusei y asintió con la cabeza.

Con permiso…

Después de esto Salí de la habitación poniendo especial empeño en cerrar la puerta despacio, ya que en aquel momento lo único que quería era despedazarla de un portazo.


	2. Herencia

_Hola Hola!!!  
Bienvenidos nuevamente!!_

Estaba muy nerviosa por como aceptarían mi fic por aquí…  
Pero al leer sus reviews se despejaron mis temores…  
Muchisimas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer "Viviendo del pasado".  
Les dejo aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste!!! *o*  


**CAPITULO 2: HERENCIA**

La vi salir con aire molesto de la habitación. En realidad no quería portarme tan duro con ella, pero mi clan era primero. Y ahora que el futuro de él dependía de las decisiones que tomara yo de ahora en adelante, debía de ser más cuidadoso.

Me sentí un poco mal al pensar en como había entrado en su vida, como un intruso poco deseado.  
Hasta ahorita ella era la mejor ninja medico de Konoha después de su maestra Tsunade. Y una de las señoritas mas responsables de la aldea. Estas eran las principales cualidades por las que había sido elegida como la nueva señora Hyuga.

¿Qué pasaría con aquella imagen que ella tanto había luchado por crear?  
Dejaría de ser la ninja medico mas reconocida. Dejaría de ejercer lo que tanto le gustaba.

Quizás me odiaría en estos instantes. Quizás pensara que era un monstruo. Quizás se dedicaría el resto de su vida a reprocharme como había terminado con sus ilusiones.

¿Ilusiones?

Esto me recordaba a cierto pelinegro…

¿Acaso seguiría ella esperando a aquel amor que tanto daño le hizo?  
¿Seguiría siendo Sasuke Uchiha el único hombre que rondara sus pensamientos?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensar en eso.  
Ella seria mi mujer dentro de una semana y debía olvidarse completamente de cualquier otro hombre que no sea yo: Neji Hyuga, el hombre genio. El elegido para salvar a mi clan después de la gran perdida que había sufrido al morir su rama mas importante.

Me encargare de levantar a mi clan hasta la cima, en donde se ha mantenido desde sus inicios.

-Parece que terminamos…- exclamo la quinta despidiéndose de Ryusei. Ni cuenta me había dado de que seguía en aquel lugar. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos.

-Fue un placer tratar contigo Tsunade – Después de esto se puso de pie y me miro. – Es hora de irnos Neji.  
Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de la Hokage.

Mi mente en este momento se rehusaba a concentrarse con la realidad. Tenia tantas cosas en que pensar. Tantos asuntos que solucionar. Al salir del gran edificio desaparecí. Seguro Ryusei entendería que necesitaba estar solo unos momentos.

Salte entre las ramas de los arboles. No tenia ningún rumbo fijo, solo quería despejar mi mente un poco.

Después de haber recorrido gran parte de los bosques fronterizos de la aldea. Decidí descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Realmente el clima ayudaba un poco a relajarme. Oscuras nubes tapaban la mayoría del cielo. Venia una tormenta, pero en realidad no me importaba. Ese clima me gustaba, deseaba mil veces mas la lluvia que un dia soleado.

Escuche un ruido entre los matorrales y me puse en guardia.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – Pregunte desafiante. Estaba a punto de activar mi Byakugan.

-Tranquilo soy yo… - exclamo una voz femenina. La conocía muy bien. Quizás demasiado. Segundos después… la esbelta figura de mi antigua compañera de equipo se encontraba frente a mi con expresión tranquila, me miró a los ojos, fue entonces cuando distinguí que algo la atormentaba.

-Ten ten…

-Sabia que te encontraría por aquí... – Diablos, esta mujer si que me conocía.

-Y para que deseabas encontrarme? – pregunte secamente. En realidad intuía un poco el motivo de su visita, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que fuera algo totalmente distinto.

-Necesito hablar contigo… - Un tono rojizo cubrió sus mejillas. Bien Neji, aquí viene nuevamente. Me dije a mi mismo. Desde hacia bastante tiempo me había declarado sus sentimientos. Incluso, cuando se entero de que debía conseguir una esposa se había ofrecido ella misma a serlo, pero… no era digna de llevar mi apellido. No, ella no… Sin habilidades asombrosas, sin procedencia admirable, sin ningún reconocimiento. Solo una mujer más como cualquiera.

-Hazlo rápido…

Caminó unos pasos hacia mí. En realidad se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

-Vengo a pedirte que no te cases… - Me dijo con voz a penas audible.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo… - le recalque como muchas veces atrás lo había hecho.

-Claro que lo es. – Su voz se quebró. Intuí que comenzaría a llorar pronto, así que debía terminar rápido con la conversación si no quería verla sufrir nuevamente por mí. – Neji… Yo, te amo.

Me quede petrificado. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? Seguro un comentario frio como siempre, con la esperanza de que rompiera sus ilusiones y dejara de torturarse ella misma con tantas falsas esperanzas.

-Hpm…- ¿Qué comentario era esto? No se me ocurrió una buena frase para decir.

-Vamos Neji, no puedes condenarte a vivir con ella – Su tono parecía de suplica – Tu no la amas.

-Lo se… - Exclame. Me di la vuelta, no quería seguir viéndola. A pesar de que no sentía ninguna atracción o sentimiento importante hacia ella le tenía respeto y cariño, después de todo… durante los años que habíamos trabajado juntos había sido muy placentera su compañía dentro del equipo.

-Entonces no te cases… - Me suplico con más fuerza.

-Eso tu no lo decides…

-Neji por favor…

-Sera mejor que dejes esta obsesión hacia mi… -Salte hacia la rama mas cercana que tuve, dispuesto a abandonar aquella escena cuanto antes. Pero antes necesitaba dejarle en claro la actual situación – Pensé que había sido demasiado directo cuando te dije que no me interesabas…

-Lo fuiste, pero… - Se detuvo, este era el momento adecuado, comencé a alejarme… Pero antes de eso, escuche el final de la frase – no puedo olvidarte.

Valla mujer, había logrado estresarme. Tanto que había trabajado en despejar mi mente para que ella llegara y la inundara nuevamente de absurdos pensamientos.

Decidí irme a casa, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre mí. Tarde demasiado, en realidad no tenia ganas de llegar, así que camine despacio… sin ningún apuro.  
Llegué empapado, me di un ligero baño de agua tibia y me recosté sobre la cama a pensar.

Dentro de unos días… todo seria totalmente diferente.  
Tendría a Sakura recostada a mi lado como mi mujer. Estaría atendiendo todos los asuntos relacionados a mi clan y todo el mundo me respetaría.

Definitivamente todo daría un giro de 180 grados.

_Bien, a partir de aquí comienza lo emocionante….  
en el siguiente capitulo: La boda *u*_

Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leer…  
Y a _**Flox**__, __**Sherrice Adjani**__, __**MeguHatake**__ por sus comentarios!!! =D_

Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado…

_Nos leemos después…_


	3. Despedida

_Hola Hola!!!! Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo chicas!! =)  
Estoy muy contenta de que la historia les valla gustando, aunque algunas cosas están un poco Creppy jejeje… (amé esta palabra Sherrice XD).  
A petición de este selecto y distinguido publico XP, les dejo aquí el tercer capitulo… *o*_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CAPITULO 3: DESPEDIDA**

Estaba lista. Las mujeres que se habían encargado de vestirme y maquillarme para la ceremonia al fin me habían dejado sola en la habitación, que era como deseaba estarlo en estos momentos.

Me mire nuevamente en el espejo.  
Como seria una boda tradicional debido a lo antiguo y severo que era el Clan Hyuga, me habían vestido de acuerdo a lo establecido. Un kimono blanco de fina tela con suaves y ligeros bordados dorados y sobre este otro kimono, pero este rojo con bordados blancos… habían tenido el detalle de ponerle algunas flores de cerezo en honor a mi nombre. Este tendría que mantenerlo durante la ceremonia. Después me lo podría quitar, y quedarme solamente con el de abajo. Lo cual agradeci ya que era bastante incomodo traer los dos. No estaba acostumbrada a la ropa tradicional. En los últimos años de mi vida habia vestido siempre con ropa ninja, la cual era bastante ligera.

Pero a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía en aquel momento debía aceptar que Realmente me veía muy bien… sin embargo, aquella que se reflejaba frente a mi no era yo. Era simplemente la nueva Sakura que se sacrificaba por su aldea, la que dejaba atrás todos sus sentimientos y sueños. Debería dejar de pensar en esto, solo consigo hacerme mas daño. Pero no lo puedo evitar. En menos de una hora estaría casada y ya odiaba mi vida futura y a mi esposo por completo. Soy una maniaca simplemente.

Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse, seque las lágrimas antes de que se corrieran por mi rostro. No quería echar a perder el gran trabajo que habían echo en mi.

-Señorita Haruno… - Me llamo una joven desde la puerta. – La están esperando, es su turno.

Sentí como el pecho se me congelo en cuestión de segundos. Había llegado la hora. Camine hacia la puerta lentamente. Quería atrasar aquel momento lo mas que se pudiera.  
Ryusei se encargaría de escoltarme, asi que en cuanto Salí me ofreció su brazo, lo tome y comenzamos a avanzar, mientras una dulce melodía de fondo amenizaba la reunión.  
Miré a Neji a solo unos metros de distancia vestido con su Hakama, negro y blanco. En realidad lucia como una estrella de cine. Simplemente se veía perfecto. Fije mi mirada en la suya, también el se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Durante unos momentos sentí que me perdía en las profundidades de sus ojos. Reaccione y me sonroje. Fue extraño. El también desvió la mirada unos segundos.

Ryusei me guio hasta él y me dejo a su lado.

Tenía los nervios echos puño. Y justo cuando el "sacerdote" comenzó a hablar, me desconecte de la realidad.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar por mi pasado, comencé a pensar en Sasuke, en el dia de su partida, en como lo habíamos buscado hasta el cansancio, en sus palabras… en ese "gracias…. Sakura" que me dijo al final, recordé la agradable sensación que había provocado en mi cuello su aliento sobre el…

Y mientras mi mente divagaba, mi cuerpo actuaba de manera automática…  
Para cuando regrese a mi realidad, ya estábamos rodeados de nuestros seres queridos.  
Fue raro, pero en realidad… di gracias por no haberme dado cuenta de cómo pasaba la ceremonia, en vez de ese momento tan triste, pase un largo rato de ilusiones fantásticas: En las que mi "príncipe" Sasuke, el hombre de la armadura, el misterioso y reservado chico, inundaba mi cuerpo con bellas y exquisitas sensaciones.

Se me fue retirado el kimono rojo una vez que entramos en la estancia donde seria la fiesta.  
Sentí un gran peso fuera de mí. Me estire un poco, en realidad había sido incomodo.

Uno a uno los jefes de las familias mas poderosas de Konoha fueron saludándonos, me sentía fuera de lugar, todos nos hacían reverencias y a todos debía de contestar de la misma manera.

Según lo planeado el resto de la noche pasaría como una velada normal. A penas llegábamos a la mitad y ya no soportaba mis pies…

-Estoy agotada… - Le susurre a mi marido, llevábamos bastante rato platicando con una pareja. La verdad no recuerdo su procedencia, solo fingía estar en la conversación. – Necesito sentarme…

-Espera un poco…- me dijo de igual manera.

-Un momento por favor….- Una voz en el micrófono llamo la atención de todos los aquí presentes. – El momento más esperado de la noche.

Muchos comenzaron a aplaudir, la verdad yo no le encontraba ningún grado de emoción.

-El vals de los recién casados…- terminó. Después de esto una suave música comenzó a sonar. Era realmente hermosa y logró que se me erizara la piel.

Neji me tomo de la cintura. Jamás me había tomado de aquella manera. Pense en retirarme… pero aquel acto ya no era correcto… ahora era mi esposo y tendría que acostumbrarme.  
Me guió hasta el centro de la pista, dejo su mano en mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi mano… Yo coloque la mia en su hombro y segundos después nos encontrábamos balanceando al compas de la música. Mantuve mi vista fuera de la suya. Tenerlo tan cerca me ocasionaba casi un paro cardiaco. No por que lo amara, si no por que tocarlo, tenerlo tan cerca, con su aroma inundando mis pulmones, me volvía loca. Había algo en este hombre que lograba alborotar mis hormonas.

-Sakura… - Llamo mi atención y lo mire. No debí hacerlo, sentí como mis piernas fallaron y le pise sin querer. Mire una mueca en su rostro, una parte de mi estaba apenada absolutamente y otra lo disfrutaba.

-Lo siento…- me disculpe avergonzada.

-Después de bailar… - comenzó a decir, pero paró… Quizás fue ese encuentro de miradas que manteníamos, no me atreví a preguntar ni a dar muestra alguna que me pusiera en evidencia.

-Si?...-Tuve que interrumpirlo.

-Quizás podamos sentarnos un rato, si así lo prefieres…- Terminó. Después de esto desvió su mirada.

-Esta bien…- Fue lo único que dije, tratando de parecer cortante.

Minutos después, como él lo previo la música dejo de sonar y nos dirigimos a la mesa principal.  
Me senté aliviada. Por fin tenía un momento para relajarme.

Lo demás, paso tranquilamente…  
Horas después los invitados comenzaron a irse. Neji hacia muy bien su papel de anfitrión. En verdad este era su mundo, el mío no.

Vislumbre a mi amiga Ino haciéndome señas desde una de las mesas del rincón. Quería que me acercara. Me disculpe ante mi esposo y algunos miembros del consejo con quienes conversábamos y camine hacia ella, rodeada de mis viejos amigos.

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, choji, Kiba y Sai se encontraban sentados rodeando la mesa y en el centro de ésta descansaba una botella de Sake. Estaban mas "felices" de lo normal. Ino me señalo una silla entre ella y naruto. Dude unos instantes pero termine sediendo.

-Que..remos… hablag con…hip tigo… - comenzó naruto. Quise reírme un poco al ver su estado, pero me imagine que no seria conveniente.

-Sobre que? – Pregunte confusa. Preocupada de con que ocurrencia saldrían esta vez y en este estado.

-De… tu hip… noche… de bodass…

Se me hizo un hueco en el estomago. ¿Noche de bodas?  
¿Acaso tendría que cumplir en "eso" también?

-Necesitasss… unos hip… consejos… - exclamo Shikamaru mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa emocionado. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado a el en aquel estado, siempre tan frio y calculador y ahora… simplemente no tenia palabras para describirlo.

Sentí como los nervios comenzaban a traicionar mis movimientos. Hasta mis manos comenzaron a a sudarme, necesitaba relajarme. Arrebate de las manos de naruto su pequeño vaso con Sake y lo bebí de un solo trago. Sentí como quemaba mi garganta mientras lo pasaba, pero lo ignore. Deje el vaso sobre la mesa e Ino comenzó a llenarlo nuevamente.

-Bebe… hip, amiga necesitass.. hip fuegzas…

Después de esto comenzaron una serie de risas. Capte el doble sentido de aquellas palabras. En realidad no me sentía muy bien. Tome el vaso y bebí nuevamente su contenido. Esta vez el ardor fue más débil…

Vaso tras vaso ingerí hasta que Perdí la cuenta de los que llevaba…  
Pero comencé a marearme un poco.

Mis amigos seguían riendo, planeando toda una noche de película para mi…  
Pero cuando estas bajo los efectos del alcohol hay dos opciones… O derrochas alegría o comienzas a sacar todas sus penas.

-Así que en mi caso… comencé a llorar.

-Oh… vamos Sakuga… hip… seguro…hip tu esposo…hip, no lo hace tan… mal… - exclamo Ino, mientras me daba golpecitos en la espalda.

Pero eso no era lo que yo quería oír. Yo no quería cumplir con mi deber de esposa. O al menos el de esta noche. Nadie parecía entenderlo. Era virgen y quería mantenerme así. Siempre había soñado con que mi primera vez fuera con el hombre a quien amara. No con quien me impusieran.

Trate de ponerme de pie, pero me falló el equilibrio…  
Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después… perdí el conocimiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola de nuevo!!! Si yo aquí otra vez XD  
¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto el capitulo?  
En lo personal me encantó imaginarme a estos chicos borrachos jajaja…  
Bueno, bueno… No los entretengo mas =C  
Aunque….mmm… ¿quieren un adelanto?  
Ok!! Hoy estoy de muy buen humor!  
Aquí lo tienen:_

_-Me estabas vigilando? – Se puso de pie enfadada y dio un golpe en la mesa. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_-No te atrevas a tocarme! – Me sentenció mientras empuñaba sus manos._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Me recosté en la cama y momentos después distinguí el leve sonido de la regadera. Me puse de pie nuevamente y camine hacia la puerta del baño, tome el picaporte y me detuve._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Sasuke…._

_---------------------------------------_

_Eso es todo!!!!  
Por favor embriáguenme a mí también de sus reviews!!! *u* jejejee…._

_Nos leemos después =D_


	4. Diferencias

_HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Les agradezco muchísimo todo su apoyo!  
Sus comentarios me han hecho muy feliz: Flox, __Sherrice Adjani__, __MeguHatake__, __Himeno Sakura Hamasaki__, __Gaamatsu96__, __Hatake Nabiki__, __.deva__, __Enchandra29__, __Claressa__ y __-X-KathO-Chan-X-_

_Despues de unos días de espera, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo, espero lo disfruten! =)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CAPITULO 4: DIFERENCIAS**

La cargué hasta la habitación después de haberla visto desmayarse junto a la mesa de sus amigos.  
Debía de haberla cuidado de que no se embriagara, pero con tanto ajetreo al final de la fiesta la había perdido de vista.  
Por suerte a esas horas la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado y solo quedaban viejos amigos de la aldea, de lo contrario ella se ganaría una gran reprimenda.

Intenté recostarla con el mayor cuidado que pude para evitar despertarla, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, en cuanto sintió el colchón bajo ella abrió los ojos.

-No… quiero.. hip, noche de… bodas… - exclamo con dificultad. Asi que era la razón de su borrachera. Solte una pequeña risa, esperaba que no se diera cuenta, pero lo hizo…

-No… es … hip.. graci… - No pudo terminar, se tapo la boca y comenzó a correr hacia el baño tropezándose con todo a su paso. Se agacho frente al retrete y vomito. Me acerque a ella para ayudarla, tome una toalla y me agache.

-No me toques! – me detuvo con una mano.

-Como quieras… - Me puse de pie y le tire la toalla en la cabeza. Camine hacia la salida de la recamara y abrí la puerta. – Dormiré en mi habitación, no quiero estar cuidando a una borracha - Cerré la puerta tras de mi y camine por el pasillo

-Creo que fui demasiado duro, pero… por una parte lo merecía.

Decidí que lo que menos quería era ir a acostarme. Estaba agotado, pero sabía que si me recostaba comenzaría a darle vueltas a este asunto. Así que me aventure por el jardín…  
desde ahí mire el balcón de nuestra habitación. La luz aun estaba encendida, por lo que deduje que aun seguía sufriendo los efectos del sake.

Observe durante unos minutos hasta que divise su frágil figura tras las cortinas y después la luz se apago.

No supe por que, pero mis pies me llevaron de regreso. Abrí con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido. Aunque en realidad ya no lo necesitaba. Estaba profundamente dormida. Me acerque, no seria seguro dejarla sola aquella noche en ese estado.

Me situé a su lado y la admire. Realmente era hermosa y eso a pesar de que estaba bastante pálida por los mareos anteriores. Debo admitir que aquella tarde al verla salir, me había perdido por completo en ella. Se veía tan irreal. Como un ángel me atrevería a decir.

Mi mano se estiro hacia su rostro. La paré sorprendido por lo que sucedía.  
Pero termine cediendo y acaricie su mejilla, tan cálida, tan suave…  
Jamás había sentido entre mis dedos una sensación como esa…

SI no se hubiera emborrachado… en esos mismos instantes estaría extasiándome de ella, Haciéndola mía completamente.

No, claro que no…  
Aun si ella se encontrara en perfectas condiciones, jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

No la tocaría hasta que ella me lo pidiera. Estaría atento a la primera insinuación.  
Como un depredador esperando a que su presa cometa el mas mínimo error para atacarla.

Me senté frente a la cama recargado en la pared. La vigilaría toda la noche para asegurarme de que se encontrara bien. No estaba muy dispuesto a quedarme viudo tan pronto.

Las horas pasaron…

No fue hasta que los primeros rayos del sol chocaron con su rostro que decidí irme a descansar.  
En un rato mas despertaría y si en toda la noche no me había necesitado… tampoco lo haría en ese pequeño lapso.

Al llegar a mi habitación me deje caer sobre la cama agotado. Me pesaban demasiado los ojos, llevaba tres días sin dormir debido a los preparativos de la boda y el entrenamiento de mi equipo ANBU.

Unos cuantos minutos y después…

Era como medio día cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente. Tenía bastante hambre, así que me aliste para bajar a comer algo.

Entre al comedor y la divise. Estaba tomando los alimentos.  
Tenia mal aspecto, seguramente la resaca de la noche anterior. Debía tener cuidado si no quería despertar su mal genio.

Me senté a su lado.

-Señor Hyuga va a acompañar a la señora? – Pregunto Aya, una mujer que llevaba prácticamente toda su vida sirviendo al clan. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza. Después de ver esto la mujer salió rápidamente hacia las cocinas.

-Te vez mal… - fue lo único que atine a decir. Pero supuse que no era lo adecuado cuando posaste tu fiera mirada en la mía.

-Es así como luce una borracha al siguiente dia…- Me sorprendió, así que aun recordaba lo que había dicho.

-Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer… - le dije tajantemente.

-No lo hare. Pero no por que me lo prohíbas, sino por que no me gusta – Bebió un sorbo de su te con aire digno y después prosiguió. – Ayer fue la primera vez que bebí…

-Lo sé – le corte. Aya coloco mis alimentos frente a mi y se retiro. Centre mi atención en la comida – Nadie se pone en ese estado después de tres vasos de sake.

Me miro asombrada.

-Me estabas vigilando? – Se puso de pie enfadada y dio un golpe en la mesa.

-Sai me lo dijo… - Dejo caer su servilleta sobre el plato casi vacio. – Al parecer era el más cuerdo de todos en aquel momento.

Dejo escapar un gruñido y salió del comedor. Después de un rato termine y Salí de la casa. Tenía entrenamiento. Y no fue hasta entrada la noche cuando regrese. Entre a la recamara de los dos y pareciese asombrada ante mi presencia.

-Que haces aquí? – preguntó decidida mientras hacia notables esfuerzos por no dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin la protección de la delicada bata rosa que traía puesta.

-También es mi habitación…

-Si bienes a cobrarte lo de ayer… OLVIDALO – Exclamo fuertemente. Quería parecer decidida, pero pude distinguir el temor en su voz.

¿Lo de ayer? – Fingí no entender el tema y me acerque a ella seductoramente. Se quedo de pie rígidamente. Sin tocarla comencé a deslizar mi rostro muy cerca del suyo y de su cuello.  
- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunte con voz seductora, dejando que mi cálido aliento chocara en su cuello. Escuche como tragaba saliva pesadamente. Roce mi nariz con su piel y dio un respingo alejándose por fin de mi.

-No te atrevas a tocarme! – Me sentenció mientras empuñaba sus manos.

-No pretendía hacerlo… - Le corte. Al parecer esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Se quedo callada esperando la continuación y mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes tan penetrantes. –Jamás te tocare de esa manera sin tu consentimiento. No pienso obligarte a nada.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro…

-Gracias…- Fue lo único que agregó. Pase a su lado sin decir mas y me dirigí al baño para ponerme algo mas cómodo para dormir. Al salir nos topamos, pero paso de largo y se encerró en el.

Me recosté en la cama y momentos después distinguí el leve sonido de la regadera. Me puse de pie nuevamente y camine hacia la puerta del baño, tome el picaporte y me detuve.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

Ella me mataría si cumplía mi cometido de espiarla mientras se bañaba y mas aun si me atrevía a meterme a la regadera. Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse con tan solo pensar en aquella idea.

Trate de girar el picaporte, pero no cedía. Ella había puesto el seguro por dentro.  
Bien, debo agradecérselo… de otra manera me hubiera arrepentido después de mis actos.  
Le había prometido respetarla, que jamás la tocaría sin que ella me lo permitiese.  
Regrese a la cama y espere a que saliera.

Minutos después salió vestida en una piyama blanca de fina seda, que consistía en una pequeña blusa de tirantes y un short. Parecía nerviosa. Camino rápidamente y se acosto de su lado de la cama, lo mas apartado que pudo de mi. Ella hacia notables esfuerzos para no tocarme y yo… controlaba mis impulsos de volver a acariciar su piel.

Traté de no mirarla mas, si seguía haciéndolo seguro mi autocontrol fallaría.

-Mañana saldré de misión…- le avise. No quería que se preocupara al no verme en todo el día. Aunque dudo que lo hiciera. – Estaré fuera dos días.

-Esta bien… - Fue lo único que me respondió. Ni un solo "Que te valla bien", "Cuídate cariño", "Ten cuidado", "Te echare de menos".  
¿Qué clase de esposa tenia?  
Una que no me amaba, claro, esa era la mejor respuesta. Y entonces la imagen del Uchiha surco mi mente nuevamente. Sentía que ya lo detestaba. Estaba echando a perder mi matrimonio.

Decidí por no pensar más en "estupideces" y dormí…

Eran como las 3 de la mañana cuando unos sollozos me despertaron.

Provenían de mi lado, así que me giré y la vi llorando dormida.  
Me acerqué a ella y trate de despertarla. Seguro tenia una pesadilla.

-Sakura… Sakura…- Ella comenzaba a estar muy inquieta, y entonces paso…

-Sasuke….- murmuro entre sueños. Empuñe la mano con fuerza. Nuevamente el idiota ese la lastimaba, aun en sueños no la dejaba en paz. Tenia que hacer algo por el bien de ella. Lograría que olvidara por completo a ese Uchiha.

Me recosté a su lado y la abrace. Ella se acurruco entre mis brazos. Seguro que estaba profundamente dormida, de otra manera ya me hubiera propinado tremendo golpe.  
Poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y dejo de llorar. Hubo un momento en que sentí me abrazaba con mas fuerzas. Fue magnifico.

Podría estar despierto toda la noche observándola y sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío. Pero mañana tendría misión y debía descansar. Recorrí algunos mechones que tapaban su lindo rostro y le deje un pequeño beso en la frente. Coloque mi barbilla en su cabeza y la atraje mas a mi. Ella volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho. Pareciese como si encajáramos perfectamente.

Mis nervios habían perdido por completo el control. Esta mujer hacia sentirme diferente.  
Y me gustaban estas nuevas sensaciones…

-Quizás logre hacerme regresar a mi antiguo yo... –Fue lo último en lo que pude pensar. El sueño me derrumbo por completo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ahhhh!!! Que lindo XD Yo quiero uno de esos!!! Jajaja…  
Bien… ¿Qué les pareció?  
Cha cha cha chan… y todo lo que viene *u*  
¿Quieren un adelanto?  
Se han portado excelente, asi que lo merecen!!! _

_-No viniste a comer, ni a cenar… - comencé a decir._

_-Estuve ocupado…- Fue lo único que me dijo sin siquiera mirarme._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Tienes razón, te pido una disculpa…. – Aunque en realidad no podía ver bien su rostro por la obscuridad, su voz me decía que estaba siendo sincero conmigo._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Esta casada Ahora – Comenzó. Sentí una punzada de coraje. Ese naruto había logrado su cometido, ella me ha cambiado por ese estúpido. – Su esposo se llama Neji Hyuga. Es el jefe del clan Hyuga. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Y ya!! Eso es todo!! XD  
Nos leemos después…_

_Att: Tonks Luna_


	5. Conversaciones

_  
Hola de nuevo!!! Que alegría tenerlos nuevamente por aquí!!! *u*  
Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, al parecer me han encontrado también por aca varias amigas. ¡Hola Hermi! ¡Hola Luna! (Siguen soportándome aun XD)_

Y Aquí la mención honorifica de los mejores Rewies de :  
_v1kyform__, __.deva__, __uchihabrun__, __alexandra casco__, __Himeno Sakura Hamasaki__, __MeguHatake__, __Hatake Nabiki__, __Sakura1885__, __Hermi-Black__. Y a todos los demás que no tuvieron oportunidad de dejar su comentario en el cap. pasado, pero que leyeron la historia, también ustedes son muy especiales!!! =)_

_Bien, ahora los dejo para que lean…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 5: CONVERSACIONES**

Desperté temprano, a penas comenzaba a amanecer. Giré esperando encontrar a mi marido en la cama, pero tal como me había advertido la noche anterior: Ya no estaba.

Abracé la cobija e inhalé fuertemente. Olía muy bien… y aquel olor podría haberlo distinguido en cualquier lugar, a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo juntos su perfume había logrado quedarse gravado en mi.

Extendí mi brazo y atraje hacia mí su almohada. Su fragancia despertaba en mí… sensaciones placenteras. Y a veces esto me descontrolaba. No era fácil para mí concentrarme al tenerlo cerca. O controlarme al momento en que el pasaba junto a mi y me envolvía en su aroma.

Me estiré fuertemente y me levanté dispuesta a cumplir mis deberes como su esposa…

Juntas con el consejo, visitas a la quinta, leer documentos, recibir a importantes personajes, llevar el control de la casa, los empleados y las visitas externas….

Y así fue como los días comenzaron a transcurrir…

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y como ya se me había echo costumbre: mire a mi lado, pero igual a las últimas semanas no había ni rastro de él.

Se levantaba antes que yo e iba a entrenar. Lo veía solamente a la hora de la comida y la cena, después subíamos a la habitación, se daba un baño y se dormía. Cruzábamos de vez en cuando algunas palabras y luego: nada. Parecíamos dos completos desconocidos viviendo en el mismo lugar. Y había ocasiones en las que salía de misión que duraba días sin verle.

Y para ser sincera… siento que lo necesito.

Últimamente mi día estaba más que ocupado con los deberes del clan, deberes que mi "querido esposo" había olvidado completamente realizar conmigo. ¿Cómo se atrevía entonces a exigirme si el no aportaba nada?

Tengo que hablar con él definitivamente…

Pasé la mañana haciéndole una visita a Shiraoka Mitsuko. Una mujer poco más grande que yo. Su matrimonio al igual que el mío había sido arreglado, pero ella parecía estar conforme con su vida. Llevaba un año casada y después de unos meses de convivencia se había enamorado de su esposo y ahora esperaban un niño.  
Debo admitir que me gustaría pasara lo mismo con mi matrimonio. Pero… con al vida que llevamos hasta ahorita y la escasa comunicación lo veo imposible.

Mitsuko era una chica muy reservada, pero nos habíamos hecho rápidamente amigas. Me recordaba mucho la actitud de Hinata, en paz descanse.

A la hora de la comida esperaba ver a Neji pero no apareció, así que el buen humor que había construido en la mañana se evaporó.

Y a la hora de la cena… tampoco llegó.

Subí a la habitación y me alisté para dormirme, haciendo tiempo para que mi esposo llegara y tener aquella platica que me urgía.

Me recosté y esperé…

Comenzaba a preocuparme su desaparición, no había avisado que no llegaría.  
Pero el cansancio del día le pidió cuentas a mi cuerpo y caí dormida.  
Sentía que llevaba pocos minutos cuando me despertó el movimiento del colchón.  
Abrí un poco los ojos y distinguí su altiva figura masculina.

Dude en si seria buena idea entablar la conversación a estas horas, pero… si no lo hacia ahorita ¿Cuándo se presentaría de nuevo la oportunidad?

Me senté en la cama para verle y también para avisarle que estaba despierta.

No viniste a comer, ni a cenar… - comencé a decir.

Estuve ocupado…- Fue lo único que me dijo sin siquiera mirarme. Se cubrió con la sabana y apago la luz de la lámpara de su lado. Nos rodeo la obscuridad.

Haciendo que… - Insistí. En realidad no me gustaba pedirle cuenta de sus actividades pero necesitaba una razón importante que mereciera su ausencia.

Eso no te incumbe… - sentenció.

Claro que me importa! – exploté. – Así como a ti deberían importarte también TUS deberes en el clan.

Para eso estas tu ¿no? – El tono de su voz no me gustó para nada. Pude haberlo golpeado en ese mismo momento pero me contuve.

Se supone que solo te apoyaría… - le dije entre dientes. Hubo un poco de silencio. Después… sentí como se acercaba hasta mí. Pronto tuve su rostro y cuerpo a escasos centímetros.

Tienes razón, te pido una disculpa…. – Aunque en realidad no podía ver bien su rostro por la obscuridad, su voz me decía que estaba siendo sincero conmigo. – Espérame unos días más para poner todo en orden. – Levanto su mano y la puso en mi mejilla. Di un pequeño respingo, sus manos eran un poco rasposas, seguro por la vida tan dura que llevaba. Tenían una temperatura tan cálida… era demasiado agradable.

Bien, ya había sido demasiado tacto. No debía permitir que el me tocara. Si comenzaba así y lo dejaba quien sabe a que llegaría… Y aunque me hubiera prometido que no me obligaría a nada, la carne es débil… y los hombres muy impulsivos.

Retire su mano lentamente de mi rostro y la deje en la cama.

Buenas noches… - le dije en un susurro y me acosté dándole la espalda. Segundos después sentí como el se recorría nuevamente a su lugar.

Bueno… no estuvo tan mal. Al menos se había disculpado y propuesto que me ayudaría. Me parecía raro como al principio se comportaba tan frio y distante, tan orgulloso. Y después… todo lo contrario. Si siempre fuera como al final seguramente seria mas fácil para mi enamorarme de él.

Durante los siguientes días… paso algo extraño. Sentía un chakra misterioso.  
No era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder seguirlo y encontrarlo.  
Decidí no darle importancia, necesitaba concentrarme en mis actividades y no perder tiempo con tontas especulaciones.

**En la aldea oculta del humo:**

Llegue hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro. Si me hace esperar le ira muy mal.  
Hacia ya algunas semanas que estaba aquí encerrado en esta aldea tan insignificante esperando el momento de poder llevarme lo que tanto deseo.

Pero entrar a Konoha me estaba rotundamente prohibido. Por suerte encontré a Chikako, ella me será de gran utilidad.  
Escuche un leve ruido entre las ramas.

Que noticias me tienes…- pregunte si rodeos. Ella apareció ante mi y me hizo una reverencia. La había educado muy bien.

Esta casada Ahora – Comenzó. Sentí una punzada de coraje. Ese naruto había logrado su cometido, ella me ha cambiado por ese estúpido. – Su esposo se llama Neji Hyuga. Es el jefe del clan Hyuga.

¿Neji?¿Que tanto habían cambiado las cosas para que Sakura se liara con ese tipo?

Tienen poco mas de un mes de matrimonio – Siguió ella sin notar que mi mente daba vueltas tratando de crear una razón por la que la chica que tanto me habia amado hace algunos años ahora me cambiara por un completo desconocido que era para ella durante mi estancia en la aldea.

Estuve espiando un poco. Él casi no esta en casa, pasa el dia entrenando y sale constantemente a misiones. Ella siempre se queda o sale a una que otra visita. – Dejo de hablar. Intuí que era todo lo que tenia que decirme.

Vigílala un poco mas…- Sentencié.- Necesitamos conocer mas nuestro objetivo.

Si, señor…- Me hizo otra reverencia y desapareció.

Valla, valla Sakura. Así que lograste olvidarme. Lamento tener que echar a perder tu feliz matrimonio…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Uhhhh!! Se que no estuvo tan emocionante jejeje…  
pero quería que resaltara la ultima escena…  
Creo que ya todos saben de quien se trata, verdad?  
Veamos que sucede en nuestro próximo capitulo…  
El cual esta mucho mejor jejeje… ya verán por que XD_

Muchas gracias por leer!!!  



	6. Sentimientos

_Hola!!!!!!!!!!  
Cada vez que me aparezco por aquí con un nuevo capitulo vengo de mejor humor… =)  
Y todo gracias a ustedes y su enorme apoyo. ¡Gracias a todos!_

El capitulo de hoy va dedicado a quienes me dejaron comentario en el chap. Pasado:  
_Sakura1885__, __Hatake Nabiki__, __Enchandra29__, __istharneko__, __v1kyform__, __Claressa__, __Uchiha Em__, __Himeno Sakura Hamasaki__, __Sherrice Adjani__, __Karina Natsumi__; y a todos los lectores anónimos!_

_Esta vez les tengo un bonito tema entre Neji-Sakura, espero les guste ^U^_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 6: SENTIMIENTOS**

En konoha….

- Maldición! Se me hace tarde! – Apresuré el paso. Le había prometido a sakura que la acompañaría a la reunión de la familia Shiraoka, según ella anunciarían el embarazo de Misako. Claro que ella por sus constantes visitas y la amistad que mantenía con la mujer…lo sabia a penas la pareja se había enterado.

Llevaba algunos días persiguiendo a una extraña presencia que acosaba la residencia. Y hoy había descubierto que era mi mujer la que era vigilada. Por lo que sin parar me había puesto a seguirle… pero era bastante inteligente y por alguna razón mi Byakugan no lograba localizarlo tampoco. Al parecer mi enemigo tenía la habilidad de esconder su chakra incluso ante mi técnica. No quería asustar a mi esposa… así que lo mantenía todo en secreto.

Entré a la residencia y sin dejar de correr llegué hasta la habitación. Fuera de ella respiré hondo y me contuve. Abrí el picaporte y entré normal.

- Llegas tarde…- me dijo enseguida. La busqué con la mirada, se encontraba sentada frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse el cabello. Parecía un ángel.  
Se veía aun más hermosa que el día de nuestra boda, o al menos eso me pareció.  
Llevaba puesto un kimono negro con detalles en rosa y lila que formaban el contorno de pétalos de cerezo. Y sobre la espalda el símbolo de mi clan: simplemente perfecta. Los kimonos le sentaban bastante bien, aunque no realzaban su hermosa figura; pero así estaba mejor, no quería que ningún otro hombre la viera con lujuria.

-No me tardo…- Entré al baño, me bañe y vestí en él. Y en pocos minutos estuve listo para salir.  
La busqué en la habitación, me esperaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia la aldea, mas específicamente al hospital, estaba muy cerca de nosotros y se podía apreciar muy bien. Ella realmente extrañaba ese lugar. Maldición, la había alejado de lo que mas le gustaba.  
Me acerque a ella. Cuando estuve a su lado se giro hacia mi sorprendida y me miró por unos instantes, volví a perderme en aquellos ojos verdes que me arrastraban hacia las profundidades como una ola gigantesca en el mar.

- Bien… vamos a buen tiempo… - se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, pero… me inquietaba aquella tristeza que se reflejaba en ella cuando pensaba en sus antiguas actividades. La tomé del brazo para retenerla. Instantáneamente se voltio a verme. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Extrañas el hospital, verdad…

- Durante años fue mi vida entera…- se sinceró conmigo. En los últimos días había descubierto que si le hablaba tranquilo y sin dañar sus sentimientos ella me respondía de la misma manera y la verdad es que prefiero mil veces a la sakura dulce y tierna.

- Cuando logremos organizarnos bien con los deberes… - comencé a decir mientras me acercaba mas a ella – Buscaré la manera de que regreses a el. – logre visualizar un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Al parecer la idea ale había llegado de sorpresa pero le agradaba.

- Te lo agradezco… - Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En aquellos instantes sentí el fuerte deseo de abrazarla. Estrecharla entre mis brazos y saciarme de aquella nueva felicidad, era la primera vez que veía que ella se alegraba gracias a mí, y eso me robó por completo.

- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa… - me apresuró. Comenzó a caminar delante de mí.

Al llegar al sitio de la invitación me tomó del brazo y caminamos los dos juntos. Era fascinante caminar a su lado, a su ritmo, con aquel balanceo tan singular. Estando a su lado todo parecía mirarlo desde una perspectiva más agradable.  
Al entrar nos dirigieron al comedor. Solo seria una pequeña cena y el anuncio. Cosas tan formales y aburridas. Sin embargo, hoy llevaba a mi lado una hermosa estrella que iluminaba todo a mí alrededor.

Mitsuko nos indico nuestros lugares, eran los de los invitados de honor. No tenia ni idea de que tan amigas habían llegado a ser estas dos mujeres en tan poco tiempo.

Souchi, el esposo de Mitsuko comenzó a sacarme platica después de la cena, pero comenzaba a desesperarme… en realidad yo no era muy sociable, por lo que su actitud tan alegre y comunicativa era como un martillo en mi cabeza. Casi tan insoportable como lo era el mejor amigo de mi esposa: Naruto Usumaki.

Después de la cena guardamos silencio y la pareja hizo su anuncio. Hubo una serie de aplausos Y después de esto una serie de murmullos.

No puse atención a ellos. Excepto a la platica que mantenían Sakura y otra invitada la cual reconocí, era Yukari Hida, una chica bastante enfermiza, seguro ella y mi esposa se habían conocido en el pasado cuando ella trabajaba en el hospital.

- La siguiente eres tu sakura! – comentó emocionada. Yo fingía estar muy entretenido con Souchi quien nuevamente había llegado a mi lado y hablaba. ¿De que? No lo sé, no le presté atención. Miré de reojo la escena que hacían las amigas.

- Claro que no… que cosas dices. – Exclamó mi esposa sonrojada. Hasta ahorita no había pensado en tener descendientes, pero la idea me agradó, el clan Hyuga necesitaba un nuevo heredero.

- No te gustan los niños? – Pregunto asombrada Yukari.

- No es eso… al contrario: Me encantan. Pero… - Guardo silencio, parecía apenada. ¿Le diría a aquella mujer la verdadera razón? ¿Le diría que no me amaba y que estaba a mi lado por obligación? Cielos! Debería reprimirme ciertos pensamientos, en verdad duele pensar en nuestra realidad.

- Simplemente no se siente preparada para ser madre… ¿cierto… sakura? – Comentó Mitsuko para salvarla de aquel momento. Mi pelirosa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ah ya veo… ¿Y que piensa tu esposo, el tampoco esta preparado para un heredero? – Claro que lo estoy! Conteste para mí. La idea me gusta.

- No lo sé, aun no lo hemos comentado… - contestó apenada.

- Seguro que lo habrán hecho, antes de la noche de bodas debieron de haberlo planeado ¿ no? – Aquella mujer si que era insistente. Note que aquel tipo de plática le incomodaba demasiado por lo que decidi intervenir. Aproveche que un invitado se había acercado a Souchi y me acerque a ella.

- Cariño, es tarde… será mejor que regresemos a casa…- exclamé. Cómo se supone éramos un matrimonio felizmente casado en algunas ocasiones teníamos que fingir. Aunque yo… comenzaba a creerlo.

- Si, tienes razón… - me apoyó. Tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, me di cuenta que apareció justo después de que mencionara el principio de mi argumento. Es fantástica. Es un libro abierto, en su rostro puedo identificar cualquier tipo de emoción que le afecta. No es nada buena disimulando.

Nos despedimos de los presentes y por ultimo de los anfitriones.

- Fue un gusto conocerte Hyuga, me has caído muy bien. Espero nos reunamos otro dia… - Souchi era muy amable. Debo admitir que es una buena persona. Quizás en un futuro si considere la posibilidad de que volvamos a vernos.

- Te lo agradezco Shiraoka. Sera un placer…

Sakura y Mitsuko se despedían con un abrazo. Noté que la anfitriona le murmuraba algo al oído pero no distinguí lo que era. Sakura llego a mi lado pensativa y nuevamente con el rosado en sus mejillas. Me encantaba ese leve tono adornando su bello rostro.

La residencia de los Shiraoka estaba a unas cuantas calles de la nuestra, por lo que decidimos regresar caminando… y yo aproveche el momento para hablar sobre aquella pequeña conversación que había tenido con sus amigas.

- ¿Te gustan muchos los niños verdad? – pregunté sin mirarla.

- ¿Escuchaste nuestra platica?- Me preguntó nerviosa.

- Solo un poco – Miré de reojo como sus cejas comenzaban a juntarse, no quería que se enfadara conmigo asi que agregué nuevamente – No fue mi intensión hacerlo, solo un descuido.

Pareció creerme. Respiro hondo y me contesto.

- Si…

- ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos uno? – Pregunté directamente. Traté de no hacerle notar lo mucho que lo deseaba yo. Se paró en seco y desvió su mirada de la mía.

- Prometiste que no me obligarías…

- Y no lo haré. Por eso mismo te estoy preguntando... – La tranquilicé. Busqué me mirara nuevamente pero eso no sucedió, por lo que sin mas tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo levanté para que me mirara fijamente. - ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

El rubor que anteriormente se había presentado ligeramente en sus mejillas, esta vez casi le cubre el rostro por completo.

- Yo… - Su mirada le temblaba. Le resultaba imposible mantenerla en la mía y sentí como su pulso se aceleraba: en realidad estaba nerviosa.

- Esta bien… -exclamé soltándola. – No tienes que responderme ahorita. Pero piénsalo…

Comencé a caminar nuevamente y la deje atrás. Por unos breves momentos me planteé regresar por ella, ya que seguía quieta en el mismo lugar. Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento empezó a seguirme.

Aquella noche no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra.

Y no hice gran esfuerzo para ello, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Quería un hijo, y quería tenerlo con ella: La única mujer en mi vida, la única que me hacia sentir tantas sensaciones.  
¿Seria esto a lo que llaman enamorarse?  
Si, estoy convencido, lo es. Me he enamorado sin darme cuenta de mi pequeña estrella.  
¿Cuándo había comenzado?  
No lo sé. Desde que éramos unos niños me había parecido linda, pero nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de tratarnos, hasta ahora… que compartíamos la misma vida.

Ahora era yo el más fiel guerrero, su más fiel guardián, seria su hombro de apoyo, su remedio para sanar tantas viejas heridas en su corazón. Y lograría que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi, aunque me llevara toda la vida.

Cuando regrese a la realidad estaba completamente dormida, lo sabia por que se movía como niño pequeño en la cama.

Me acerqué lentamente y le besé el hombro que su piyama de tirantes dejaba en libertad. Acerque mi rostro a su oído y le murmure… - Te quiero….  
Fue mi primera confesión de amor y ella… la primera y la única que me había robado el alma.  
Me aseguré de cubrirla bien con la sabana y regresé a mi sitio. Me sentía feliz.  
Sonreí, hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacia con tanta naturalidad.

Lo acepto y podría hasta gritarlo al mundo entero.

Me he enamorado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Justo en el momento de su declaración yo me derrito en la silla XD  
Ahhhh!! Veamos ahora que hará él para conquistarla, haber si ahora si se pone las pilas jejeje… Ya algunas me lo han reclamado XDD_

_Y en nuestro siguiente capitulo…. Cha cha cha chan!!!_

…………………………………………_._

_Cielos Sakura! – Me reclame yo misma. – Contrólate, no pierdas la cordura, recuerda que detestas a tu esposo._

…………………………………………_.._

_Mire como acercaba su brazo a mí y comenzaba a rodearme atrayéndome más a él. No hice nada para evitarlo, deje que nuestros cuerpos se unieran._

……………………………………………

_Es Sasuke – Pronuncie débilmente. – No me deja en paz._

…………………………………………_._

_Te odio… _

……………………………………………_._

_Joojoojo… eso es TODO!  
Espero les haya llamado un poco la atención el adelanto…. =)  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!!_

_Muchas gracias por leer!!_


	7. Reacciones

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA!!!!_

_Despues de una larga espera les traigo por fin el séptimo capitulo. Y aprovecho para pedirles disculpa por eso, mi computadora deliraba y le he dado una merecida formateada a la pobre. XD_

_Estuve algunos días sin compu pero me alegre muchísimo al regresar y ver todos sus comentarios, y encontrarlos a ustedes tan entusiasmado s con la historia. Asi que este cap esta dedicado a todos ustedes: __Uchiha Em__, __Hatake Nabiki__, __uchihabrun__, __v1kyform__, __Himeno Sakura Hamasaki__, __Sakura1885__, __Karina Natsumi__._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 7: REACCIONES

Me desperté mas temprano de lo común, tanto que cuando abrí los ojos pude distinguir que aun no amanecía. Intente girar mi cuerpo, pero note que algo me estorbaba.  
Gire la cabeza y me encontré con el perfecto rostro de mi esposo. Tan tranquilo, tan sereno. Realmente había una gran diferencia. Desearía que pudiera mantenerse en ese estado todo el día.  
Últimamente lo he notado muy preocupado…

Intente no hacer tanto relajo mientras me giraba y estar frente a frente con el. No sabia por que lo hacia, a veces es inútil pedirle explicaciones al cuerpo.  
Estire una de mis manos y estuve a punto de acariciar su rostro.  
Pero me detuve. El era mucho mas sensible a todo, no por algo era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha y Líder de un escuadrón Anbu. Si lo tocaba seguro despertaría. O al menos quería convencerme de eso para no cometer una locura. Debía evitar todo contacto con el.

Me limite a recorrerle con la mirada y sin pensarlo la pose en su pecho, la sabana y su piyama se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerme una trampa mortal, dejando al aire libre sus tan bien formados pectorales.

Vinieron a mí… recuerdos de lo que había soñado hace unos momentos.  
Lo que sin duda era una mejor idea de mi matrimonio. Y como prueba de ello teníamos a una dulce niña con los predominantes ojos Hyuga.  
Pero, lo mas asombroso de todo es que había sido tan real, podría hasta jurar que sentía cuando el me tocaba. Lo que me recuerda el inicio del sueño, el inicio de todo, el inicio de la fecundación. Como debió de haber sido mi noche de bodas. Si! Definitivamente me he vuelto una hentai al tener sueños tan "emocionantes" y "realistas".  
Pero debo admitir que fue maravilloso…

Y justo ahora que lo tengo a mi lado, con mi cuerpo sintiendo el tibio calor del suyo y su agradable consistencia, llenando mis pulmones con cada respiro de aquel perfume tan característico suyo que me derrite, vienen a mi aquellas sensaciones que ocasionaba en mi al acariciarme.

Esta bien, lo admito. Mi parte irracional, la Sakura que se deja llevar por deseos pide a gritos que el sueño se haga realidad. Y mi parte racional simplemente… esta de acuerdo con ella.

Él es el culpable de mi perdición. Es tan perfecto. Todo el mundo lo dice, todas las chicas me envidian; me case con el hombre mas sensual de Konoha y al fin, después de meses de casados me he dado cuenta de que estoy cayendo en sus redes.

Cada característica suya, cada centímetro de su piel, cada cabello… son mi perdición.

Cielos Sakura! – Me reclame yo misma. – Contrólate, no pierdas la cordura, recuerda que detestas a tu esposo.

¿Lo detesto? No, eso es lo que he intentado hacer todo este tiempo, pero cada vez que estamos juntos logra cautivarme más y voy perdiendo poco a poco la capacidad de estar lejos de él, las fuerzas para resistirme a sus encantos naturales, el propio control de mi cuerpo cuando me toca.  
Quizás al principio si llegue a considerar lastimarlo, estrellarle la puerta en la cara o propinarle tremendo golpe… con su actitud tan machista y con aquella superioridad…  
Pero ahora, no lo sé…. Ha cambiado tanto, es irreconocible, al menos para mí.  
Y esta nueva faceta que tiene es la que mas me confunde.

Tal vez por que llego cuando mas necesitaba de alguien. Tal vez por que mi corazón se estaba secando. Tal vez por que necesitaba olvidar mi pasado y cerrar aquellas heridas que no me permitían avanzar.

Sakura… estas despierta?- en cuanto escuche su voz desvié mi mirada, y sentí como el color de mi rostro aumentaba. Me había descubierto, y justo en este momento de debilidad que había tenido. Levante la mirada y di gracias de que aun no saliera el sol. Por lo que la oscuridad era mi aliada, con un poco de suerte el no se había dado cuenta de que me encontraba embelesada en su pecho y que mi rostro ardía de vergüenza.

Dude en contestarle, si no lo hacia probablemente creyera que seguía dormida. Pero… si me hacia esa pregunta era por que algo había visto.

-Si… no puedo dormir – Le mentí.

-Tuviste otra pesadilla? – Me pregunto preocupado.

Maldición, seguramente se había dado cuenta de ellas y sobre el hecho de que lloraba dormida.  
Pesadillas que a pesar del transcurso de los años teniéndolas aun lograban el mismo efecto en mí, el mismo dolor. ¿Por qué, por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Sasuke?

Sakura… - Me volvió a llamar logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos. Seguramente era mejor mentirle. Pero la palabra se negaba a salir de boca, por lo que atine a asentir con la cabeza.

Mire como acercaba su brazo a mí y comenzaba a rodearme atrayéndome más a él. No hice nada para evitarlo, deje que nuestros cuerpos se unieran. Era tan agradable estar los dos así, mi cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el suyo, como si estuviera hecho el uno para el otro.

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho. Si!, aquella hermosa parte de su cuerpo que había estado admirando momentos antes ahora acariciaba mi rostro. Podía sentir el suave sube y baja que ocasionaba su respiración y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Sentí el fuerte deseo de quedarme así todo el día, contando cada uno de ellos. Pero era una locura.

Al igual que lo que estaba haciendo, era incorrecto. No debería permitirme sentir esto.  
¿O si? No lo se… estoy tan confundida.

En un principio tenia la esperanza de olvidar a Sasuke. Pero ahora… no se si sea lo justo: Para mi y para mi esposo. Quizás los dos debamos darnos una oportunidad, pero… no puedo.  
Algo en mi me grita a todo pulmón que no lo haga… pero algo mas fuerte me ruega que si.  
¿A cual debería hacerle caso?

Maldición Sakura, pareces una niña de 5 años decidiendo de que sabor quiere su helado: chocolate o vainilla.

-Te agradezco el gesto, pero… no es necesario…- exclame al momento en que me alejaba de el. No pude siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Era una grosera… pero hasta que no estuviera convencida sobre que camino debía tomar tendría que serlo.

Baje de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Quería encerrarme y no salir de el hasta que estuviera cien por ciento segura de mis sentimientos.

Y así lo hice, me encerré en el. Camine hacia el lavabo, abrí el grifo del agua fría y me empape el rostro, estaba helada, pero… necesitaba estar despierta para pensar lo mas coherente posible.  
Me recargue en la pared y deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara hasta el piso. Recogí mis piernas y las abrace.

Escuche ruidos provenientes de la habitación. Seguro se había levantado ya, después de mi evasiva. Solo espero que no me lo tome a mal. Yo no quiero lastimarlo.

A pesar de que no lo amo, le tengo cierto afecto. Después de todo durante todo este tiempo me ha respetado e incluso me a tratado mucho mejor de lo que merezco. Soy una vergüenza, me he comportado como una completa imbécil.

Oi que llamaron a la puerta, no respondí, no necesitaba saber quien era.

-No me esperes para la cena… - escuche su fría voz desde el otro lado. Si, sin duda se había molestado, lo sabía. Y por lo que me había dicho intuí que tampoco debería esperarlo para la comida. No lo vería hasta mañana y eso si corría con suerte.

De repente volvió a envolverme el sentimiento de soledad con el que había vivido los primeros años después de la partida de Sasuke. Sentí la enorme necesidad de salir corriendo, detenerlo y pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había ido, y mi orgullo no me lo permitiría.

Abrasé con mas fuerza mis piernas, odiaba sentirme así. A pesar de aparentar ser una mujer fuerte internamente. Muy en realidad, solo las personas demasiado allegadas a mi sabían que era la mas débil de todo Konoha.

Que horror! Comencé del a peor manera mi día. Neji se ha ido con el orgullo herido y yo, estoy encerrada en el baño sin encontrar una sola respuesta.

Y Ahora?

Creo que será mejor salir a despejarme, ahorita tengo la cabeza repleta de pensamientos… hablando todos al mismo tiempo.  
Me levante y Salí sigilosa del baño, no me gustaría encontrarme con mi esposo en estos momentos. No tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. Pero ya no estaba en la habitación, lo cual agradecí. Me cambie y aliste para salir a dar un paseo, ya el sol comenzaba a salir y respirar el aire fresco de la mañana me haría bien.

Anduve por las calles tratando de distraerme, a pesar de que era bastante temprano ya había mucho movimiento. Salude a algunos viejos amigos. Y sin querer… cuando me di cuenta… estaba junto aquella banca. El mismo lugar donde había tratado de retener a Sasuke. El mismo sitio donde se llevaban a cavo mis dichosas pesadillas.

Gran error. Comencé a recordar nuevamente.

-Muy bien Sakura, hazte mas daño – me rete con sarcasmo. – Te encanta sufrir.

Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse. Necesito alejarme de aquí si no quiero lanzarme a llorar nuevamente por lo mismo. Corrí, lo mas rápido que pude… a penas divisaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, no me importaba, lo único que quería era alejarme de ahí. Alejarme del dolor, de las lágrimas, de Sasuke.

Choque con alguien y caí al piso.

-Lo siento mucho… - Me disculpe sin levantar la mirada.

-Sakura? – Esa voz era la de Naruto. Lo mire y no pude retener mas las lagrimas. Me lancé a él y lo abrace. - Sakura, que sucede? – me pregunto preocupado. – Te hizo algo ese imbécil? –Esta vez lo hizo con enfado. Pero le negué con la cabeza.

-Es Sasuke – Pronuncie débilmente. – No me deja en paz.

-Ven… - Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y comenzó a jalarme. Intuí a donde nos dirigíamos, estábamos retrocediendo en mis pasos. – Es aquí verdad? – Me pregunto cuando llegamos junto a la banca. Asentí con la cabeza.  
-Bien, ahora grita todo lo que quieras. Imagina que él te esta escuchando y dile todo lo que sientes. Necesitas sacar todo lo que te guardas Sakura, necesitas estar limpia y comenzar de nuevo.

Naruto tenia razón, al principio me abracé a mis recuerdos. Pensaba en él por que no aceptaba que nos había abandonado. Pero con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una obsesión y ahora todo lo que me había guardado al principio para no olvidarlo me estaba matando por dentro; Arruinando mi vida completamente.

-Te odio… - pronuncie débilmente.

-Mas fuerte! – exclamo Naruto.

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!! ¡¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!! – grite con todas mis fuerzas. Comencé a llorar, pero no iba a detenerme, - ¡¡ ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA!!! ¡¡UN COBARDE!! ¡¡ UN TRAIDOR!!

¡¡¡ ERAMOS AMIGOS RECUERDAS!!!

¡¡¡¡ NOS TRAICIONASTE!!!! ¡¡ A TODOS!! ¡¡PERO MÁS A MI!!

¡¡¡ME LASTIMASTE SIN PIEDAD… Y AUN ASI SEGUÍA FIEL A TI!!! ¡¡¡PERO ESTOY HARTA!!!

¡¡¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!!! ¡¡QUE SALGAS DE MI VIDA!!

¡¡ TE ODIO ME OISTE!! ¡¡TE ODIOOOOOOOO!!

Me deje caer de rodillas. La garganta me escocía, la había forzado demasiado, pero sentía que volvía respirar aire limpio. Me sentía mejor, había quitado de mi espalda la cruz que durante años había estado cargando.

Naruto se agacho a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Bien hecho Sakura…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lo sé, lo sé… el capitulo no fue lo máximo… pero era justo y necesario que pasara esto…  
¿por qué? Pues, por que se avecina lo bueno del fic *o*  
en los próximos capítulos habrá mas Neji-Saku, ya verán hasta que punto jejejeje…_

_Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, espero seguir contando con ustedes =)_

_Nos leemos después…_

_Att. Tonks Luna_


	8. Deseos

_Hola!!! Como recompensa por leer el capitulo anterior que estuvo medio chafa jejeje y por dejar su apreciable comentario: Les dejo rápido el capitulo 8.  
Aquí empieza la acción. ^^  
Muchas gracias a __: __Enchandra29__, __uchihabrun__, __anely uchiha__, __artemisav__, __Sakura1885__, __Himeno Sakura Hamasaki__, __.deva__, __v1kyform__; por sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho el ver que nuevos lectores se unan al fic y que ustedes me ayuden a mejorar mi redacción XD ¡Muchas gracias!  
Ahora, sin mas… aquí tienen el octavo capitulo_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CAPITULO 8: DESEOS**

**Nuevamente caí al piso. Era increíble que esta vez Lee lograra alcanzarme con ataques que conocía yo mismo a la perfección. Llevábamos horas entrenando y mi mente no lograba estar en la pelea.  
Lo sucedido esta mañana me atormentaba, su rechazo me había dolido demasiado, mas de lo que yo mismo llegue a imaginar. **

**¿Es que acaso soy el único que se ha enamorado?**

**Pensé que con el paso del tiempo ella al igual que yo había sufrido un cambio en sus sentimientos, pero me equivoqué.**

**Quizás ella siga pensando en el Uchiha.**

**¿Por qué seguía fiel a aquel amor que tanto daño le había hecho?**

**Quisiera que me amara a mí de esa manera…**

**-¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Lee por cuarta vez en el entrenamiento. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza. – Te veo distraído…**

**Lo ignoré y me puse de pie. No hablaría con el de mis asuntos.**

**-¿Problemas con tu esposa?- Lo mire sorprendido. ¿Era tan obvio?**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? **

**-Jamás habías estado así, además… cuando venia la vi llorando…**

**Aquello me extrañó. ¿Ella llorando? ¿Acaso era tan infeliz a mi lado?**

**-¿Estas seguro que era ella?- pregunte sin poder creérmelo.**

**-Claro! Jamás confundiría a mi bella flor de cerezo… - Exclamo ilusionado. Pero a pesar de que era Lee, el ninja menos agraciado de Konoha, logro provocarme una considerable porción de celos.**

**-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. – Le espeté mirándolo fijamente de manera amenazadora. Sabia que desde hace años el estaba enamorado de mi esposa. Pero precisamente por que ahora era ella mi pelirrosa no permitiría que se hiciera tontas ilusiones con ella.**

**Me puse en guardia nuevamente.**

**-Vamos, sigamos entrenando! **

**Y seguimos por largas horas. Éramos ninjas de mucha resistencia. Cuando decidimos por fin pararle el crepúsculo nos inundaba. ¿Qué se supone debería hacer ahora?  
Le dije que no me esperara para la cena, no sé si podre mirarla a la cara, O hablarle…  
Aun me siento herido y creo que en cualquier momento la lastimaré a ella de la misma manera que hizo conmigo.**

**Anduve hacia la residencia…**

**Cuando llegué, decidí posarme a descansar en uno de los arboles a perder el tiempo. Entraría hasta ver que la luz de nuestra habitación se desvaneciera y la encontrara dormida. **

**No llevaba más de 20 minutos en aquel lugar cuando sentí la presencia de un fuerte chakra aproximándose. Me escondí entre los matorrales y active mi Byakugan . Lo interceptaría antes de que lograra internarse en la casa. Conocía aquel chakra, era el mismo que había estado rondando a mi esposa en las últimas semanas. Ahora seria el momento de terminar con este juego.**

**Le lancé una shuriken justo cuando pasaba a mi lado, le hizo una pequeña herida en su brazo derecho y la detuvo dejando su manga aprisionada contra el árbol.**

**Salí de mi escondite y me acerqué. Era una mujer, a pesar de que no veía su rostro ya que lo llevaba cubierto con una mascara, divisé sus delicadas curvas debajo de su vestimenta.**

**-Al fin nos encontramos…- exclamé seguro frente a ella. Estaba decidido a no dejarla ir hasta que me dijera sus intensiones, si se resistía… tendría que matarla. **

**-Valla, eres bueno…- me elogió ésta mientras arrancaba con bastante facilidad mi arma y quedaba en libertad. En un rápido movimiento la lanzo hacia mi, pero la esquivé, era pan comido para mi. – Debo admitir que no te sentí…**

**-¿Que es lo que buscas? – Pregunté cortante. Sé que quería distraerme, pero no lo lograría.**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… - Me contestó tranquila mientras caminaba despreocupada a mi alrededor. La miré tan fijamente que podía sentir que la atravesaba, por ningún motivo la perdería de vista.**

**-Lo es, sé que tiene que ver con mi esposa… - le espeté.**

**Abrió los ojos asombrada. Tendría que concentrarme, era lo único que conocía de ella, el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto.**

**-Inteligente también eh… - se detuvo en seco y desapareció. Segundos después sentí su respiración en mi oreja y a ella susurrándome, aquello ocasiono que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo en su totalidad – eso lo hace mas interesante. **

**Me aleje rápidamente. Era rápida, quizás más que yo… pero contaba con mi Byakugan y eso era demasiada ventaja. **

**¿Te asuste? – pregunto soltando una risita. Me puse en guardia y Salí al ataque.  
Era buena, lograba esquivar mis golpes casi como si leyera mi mente. Pero no era mejor que yo…  
Le llegué por sorpresa y la patee en el estomago estrellándola contra el grueso tronco de un cerezo, que comenzó a desojarse. **

**Callo sentada al piso y me miro triunfante.**

**-¿Qué irónico no? – La mire confuso. – Morirás bajo los pétalos de tu dulce flor…**

**Después de esto sentí como me atravesaba el filo de un Kunai junto al hombro izquierdo. Me había tomado desprevenido. La figura que hablaba frente a mi se convirtió en una frágil rama. ¡Maldición! Había sido un clon y no lo había notado. Me gire como pude. Mi cuerpo vacilaba. Sabia que la herida en aquel lugar era demasiado peligrosa, no había dado en el corazón, de haber sido así estaría muerto ya, pero si me movía mas de lo debido, el filo del arma lo alcanzaría.**

**La mire atrás de mí sonriendo complacida. **

**-Que gran desilusión… - comenzó a hablar nuevamente. – Creí que seria mas divertido… pero debo admitir que fue muy fácil.**

**Comenzó a caminar hacia mi de manera sensual. ¡Esta mujer esta loca!**

**Miré al suelo, la tierra estaba comenzando a hundirse y yo con ella. Quede enterrado poco mas de los tobillos, no podía moverme, me tenia acorralado. Debía buscar una manera…  
No podía permitir que se llevara a Sakura si esas eran sus intensiones. Aun si moría en la batalla me llevaría a esta desquiciada conmigo.**

**-Es una pena que siendo tan guapo tenga que deshacerme de ti…**

**-¡Déjala en paz!- le espeté con rabia.**

**-Lo haría, a mi no me interesa… pero mi maestro me encomendó esta misión… **

**Forcejee para zafarme, pero el punzante dolor de mi herida no me dejaba en paz, perdía demasiada sangre. Reuní una gran cantidad de Chakra en la planta de los pies y utilice el elemento Agua para ablandar la tierra y escapar. Me miro expectante. Era estúpida si creía que con eso me vencería. Ahora era mi turno de darle su merecido. Con el mayor cuidado posible logre sacarme el kunai, sentía como mi brazo izquierdo comenzaba a perder fuerza.**

**Me transporte a su lado en una velocidad vertiginosa y comencé a atacarla con Hakke Kusho liberando el chakra de las palmas de mis manos y golpeándola en los puntos clave de su cuerpo, poco a poco fue siendo mas fácil, la estaba inmovilizando. Calló al suelo agotada y sin poder mover más sus piernas.**

**-No esperaba menos que esto… - habló mientras limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su boca. – Me gustaría seguir jugando, pero tengo que irme…**

**Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**-Solo un pequeño regalito más…- escuche su voz como un eco en aquel bosque. –Disfrútalo.**

**Después de esto el árbol de cerezos junto a mi comenzó a mecerse con el viento. Todas las flores se deshojaron y los pétalos comenzaron a caer dirigidos hacia mi…. Pero como arte de magia, aquellas delicadas obras de la naturaleza se hicieron shurikens mostrando su filo amenazador.  
Durante los entrenamientos había esquivado una gran cantidad de ellos, pero esta vez… eran demasiados….**

Intente dar abasto con todos, pero me fue imposible….

**----------- SAKURA --------------**

**Me senté en el balcón que daba al patio de la residencia y mire embelesada hacia al bosque. Seguro en sus profundidades estaba Neji entrenando, y aun enojado conmigo.**

**Estoy arrepentida de mi comportamiento, ahora más que nunca deseo que me envuelva en sus fuertes brazos… encontrarme nuevamente sumergida en su pecho con el suave golpeteo de su corazón en mi oído.**

**Estoy decidida a disculparme, había actuado como una completa idiota. **

**-Regresa pronto… - Pedí a la oscuridad. La noche había llegado y estaba yo ahí, esperando a que su silueta se dibujara a través de las sombras de ese inmenso bosque. Pero no había nada…**

**Miré al cielo, estaba completamente negro y comenzaba a precipitarse una tormenta. **

**Desvié mi mirada nuevamente hacia al bosque y dejé escapar un largo suspiro. –Necesito verte… Neji.**

**Como si mis palabras hubieran sido escuchadas: divise su figura entrando al jardín. Lo miré unos instantes, parecía cansado, seguro había entrenado demasiado. Segundos después su figura se desplomó… precipitándose al suelo mojado ahora por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.  
En ese instante un trueno me sobresalto. **

**Algo anda mal…  
La sola idea de que le hubieran atacado y estuviera gravemente herido le dio un vuelco a mi corazón. Tenia que ir…**

**Agradecí traer sobre la piyama al menos la bata de seda cuando Salí y comencé a mojarme. Corría realmente intrigada, Neji no se había levantado y eso… me preocupaba de sobremanera.**

**Llegué junto a él y lo que vi me hizo soltar un pequeño grito de terror. Él estaba sobre un charco de sangre.**

**-Neji! – Le llamé al momento que me agachaba a su lado. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunté preocupada.**

**Pero no me respondió. Trate de ignorarlo, no era el momento para arreglar nuestro asunto.**

**-Ven, entremos a la casa, te curare en seguida… - Traté de levantarlo, pero a penas lo toque retiró mi mano.**

**-¡Déjame! Yo… puedo… solo… - Trató de ponerse de pie y casi cae nuevamente, pero lo logró. El agua de la lluvia y el barro habían acabado con su imagen tan perfecta: se veía tan desgastado. Pero, a pesar de eso lucia atractivo. Sentí como mi corazón latía como loco. **

**Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa…**

**No le quedaban ya fuerzas suficientes y amenazó con caerse de nuevo. Me situé a su lado y lo tomé de la cintura para que se apoyara en mi, pero me alejó nuevamente. Me sentí mal, rechazada, como cuando Sasuke lo hacia, o quizás… peor.**

**-Te dije… que …puedo…so…- No terminó la frase, Se llevo la mano al hombro donde tenia una herida bastante grave. Igual a la que deja un Kunai. **

**-¡No me interesa! – Le espeté decidida. Estaba asustada, temía perderlo.– Yo se que tu orgullo es muy importante, pero no es momento para esto. Necesito curarte enseguida. ¡Así que déjate de tonterías! **

**Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Aproveché su distracción y tomé su brazo derecho posándolo sobre mis hombros. No seria conveniente entrar por la puerta, los criados nos verían y se haría un completo escándalo. Así que acumule mi chakra en los pies y salte con él sujeto hasta nuestro balcón. A penas entramos en la recamara se desplomó en el piso. **

**-Aguanta por favor… - Le supliqué, mis ojos habían comenzado a inundarse de lagrimas al verlo en aquel estado: se veía fatal.**

**Por dios Sakura. ¿En que piensas? Se esta muriendo. ¡Manos a la obra! – me rete yo misma. No debía perder tiempo, la vida de mi esposo corría peligro.**

**-Necesito sentarte… **

**No dijo nada, quizás por que no tenía energía para hacerlo o por que me evitaba, pero no se negó y dejó que lo acomodara.**

**Me dediqué primero a quitarle la yukata, estaba completamente tenida de rojo y pegada a su cuerpo, comencé a retirársela con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo y mas que nada disfrutando el suave roce de mis dedos con su piel. Era una sensación nueva para mi, no habíamos tenido esta clase de contacto en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, así que esto era un manjar exquisito para mi. Primero rosando su cuello, seguido de sus hombros, su pecho, sus brazos. Me obligué a tranquilizarme cuando noté que mi respiración se agitaba excitada. **

**Sentí como me invadía la vergüenza al pensar que él se hubiera dado cuenta, asi que corrí hacia el ropero y de la parte superior saque mi botiquín. Lo había llevado para practicar a escondidas, pero ni tiempo había tenido hasta ahorita para ello. **

**Me hinqué a su lado y situé mi mano sobre la herida de su hombro izquierdo, era un milagro que siguiera vivo, aquella herida era demasiado peligrosa. Comencé a liberar mi chakra en el lugar de la herida para detener la hemorragia, no había dañado órganos, gracias a dios solo habían atravesado el musculo. **

**A pesar de que el dolor era insoportable no le escuché quejarse en un solo momento, siempre con aquel rostro inmutable, sin demostrar un solo indicio de sufrimiento. **

**Me recorrí un poco hasta situarme frente suyo y coloqué mi mano sobre la herida desinfectándola. Un leve golpeteo me distrajo. Podía sentir en mi mano los fuertes pálpitos de su corazón. Instintivamente el mío comenzó a acelerarse. Acaricie con sumo cuidado su pecho, estaba embelesada en el. **

**-Perdóname… - susurré mientras perdía mi mirada en mi mano que curaba la herida con el chakra. No podía mirarle a la cara, sabia que tarde o temprano el rubor que se acumulaba en mis mejillas me delataría. – Esta mañana me comporte bastante grosera…**

**- hmp… **

**Solté un suspiro y comencé a buscar entre mis cosas una venda para colocársela. **

**Entiendo que estés molesto, incluso yo lo estoy conmigo misma… -Me incliné hacia él y le comencé a vendar el hombro. – Me he comportado demasiado egoísta. Supongo que me negaba a aceptar el cambio tan radical que había dado mi vida.**

**Sentí como clavaba su mirada en mí, me puse aun más nerviosa, tanto que mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Terminé de vendarlo.**

**-Lo siento… - Sin poder controlarlas, varias lagrimas comenzaron a reunirse en mis ojos. ¡Maldición! Odio ser tan voluble. **

**Intente retirar mi mano de él y terminar con el contacto que tanto me inquietaba. Pero no pude.  
Me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo más hacia él. De un instante a otro ya estaba sobre su pecho con su brazo derecho rodeándome, atrayéndome más. Mi corazón amenazaba con desbordarse. Su piel fría provocada por el mal clima ocasionó que me recorriera completamente un cosquilleo bastante agradable y a pesar de que a nuestro alrededor nos envolviera una fría noche de tormenta, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía. **

**-¿Tan infeliz eres a mi lado? – Me preguntó. Podría jurar que escuché un leve tono de tristeza, pero quizás fuera la debilidad en la que se encontraba su cuerpo. **

**¿Infeliz? Si, al principio lo había estado, pero ahora… y sobre todo en estos momentos me sentía saciada, agradecida con la vida.**

**-Ya no… - me sinceré. Escuché un leve bufido y sentí como retiraba su brazo de mi. Aquel acto me extrañó, me alejé de él para mirar su rostro. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto inexistente de la pared.**

**-Mientes – exclamó fríamente. **

**Lo miré durante unos segundos y me atreví a buscarlo. Coloqué con cuidado mi mano sobre su barbilla, dándole tiempo de que la detuviera si no quería que el contacto se consumara, pero no me detuvo. Le giré el rostro hacia mí para que me viera y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos de niebla.**

**-Estoy siendo sincera contigo. Creo que… empiezo a sentirme… cómoda viviendo a tu lado. **

**Me miro unos instantes fijamente y levanto su mano para acariciar mi cabello. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. No me atreví a interrumpirlo. Su mano fue bajando hasta mi cuello y me atrajo lentamente hacia el. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, podía sentir su delicioso aliento acariciando sensualmente mi rostro y llenando mis pulmones. Su mirada penetrante se clavó en la mía, intuí que esperaba mi consentimiento para eliminar la poca distancia. Al parecer cumpliría su promesa de no tocarme sin que yo se lo permitiera. **

**Deseaba yo aquel beso. ¿Qué no lo notaba?  
¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de mi acelerada respiración, y el fuerte golpeteo en mi pecho?  
Y el rubor en mi rostro, y mi mirada temblorosa.**

**¿Qué señal necesitaba? ¿Qué respuesta esperaba?**

**Bésame Neji. Te necesito….**

**Si, seguramente algo así, pero no creo que logre decirlo… aun no.**

**Pase saliva pesadamente, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos aquel beso. Creo que haber pasado tanto tiempo sin la compañía de un hombre y el constante rechazo que había recibido, hacían insoportable la espera. Pero no seria yo quien eliminara la distancia entre los dos. Le miré suplicante, le animé a que lo hiciera… pero parecía pensar demasiado sus actos. **

**Otro trueno estremeció el cielo, desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana… la tormenta empeoraba. **

**No logré siquiera enfocar su rostro nuevamente cuando sentí sus húmedos labios sobre los míos. Me sentí desfallecer en ese momento. Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo al máximo y comencé a corresponderle: era tan delicado, me hacia estremecerme con cada rose.  
Con pequeños besos logro volver loco mi sistema nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. **

**-------- NEJI ---------**

**Era impresionante la cantidad de sensaciones que lograba provocar en mí, y a pesar de que sabia que no debía de hacer aquello, no podía dejar de besarla. Tanto había deseado para tener este tipo de contacto y hoy, al fin hoy había tenido la oportunidad. Y pensar que estuve a punto de echarme para atrás cuando clavo su mirada en la mía, pero una parte de mi me decía que igual que yo ella deseaba aquel momento. Podría hasta jurar que distinguí en sus ojos un brillo extraño de deseo, suplica. Y ante esto, no pude retenerme. **

**Intensifique mas el beso, no podía dominar mi cuerpo ahora… cada célula de mi ser estaba sedienta de ella. Sentí como su lengua rosaba tímidamente la mía. Tome su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo. Ahora todo era tan excitante. Nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza perfecta, tan armoniosa, saboreando cada espacio de nuestra cavidad. Sus pequeñas manos se enredaban en mi cabello, aferrándose como si de eso dependiera su vida. Mis manos, recorriendo su espalda con fuerza, con deseo.**

**Sentí como el tiempo se detenía entre nosotros. Podría besarla hasta el amanecer y todavía quedar sediento de ella. Pero al parecer no compartíamos la misma idea. Dejo de besarme y se retiró un poco.**

**Intente encontrar sus labios nuevamente…. Pero estos se resistían.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡¡¡¡Cha cha cha chan!!!! ¿Qué pasará después?  
jojojojo… ¿Quieren un adelanto?  
Muy bien… aquí lo tienen:_

_------------------------------------_

_Mi mano dibujo sobre la ropa su delicada silueta, sentí ante ella el leve temblor del que su cuerpo era preso._

_----------------------------------------_

_-¿No será que no quieres dejar de verla? – Que estúpida. Había hablado sin pensar. Desvié mi mirada completamente avergonzada._

_-------------------------------------------_

_-¿Qué me ocultas? – Clavó su mirada penetrante en la mía. Sentí mi corazón como loco, completamente acelerado._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_- Te lo advierto: no me quieres como enemigo… - le interrumpí poniendo punto final a la conversación._

------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso es todo!!!

Nos leemos después…

Att: Tonks Luna


	9. Celos

_Hola chicos y chicas!!! Novedad!!! Por fin el noveno capitulo, espero lo disfruten!!! =)_

_Muchisimas gracias por dejarme su opinión sobre la historia, cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja se reciben con gusto….  
Mil gracias a: __artemisav__, __.deva__, __Sakura1885__, __Alexxandra-san__, __anely uchiha__, __Himeno Sakura Hamasaki__, __v1kyform__, __Enchandra29__, __hellcat560__, __Sherrice Adjani__ Y a todos los lectores anónimos._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

CAPITULO 9: CELOS

Intente encontrar sus labios nuevamente…. Pero estos se resistían.

- Que sucede? – pregunté extrañado, parecía ida en sus pensamientos. Tardo un momento en reaccionar.

- No creo que… sea lo correcto.- Me dijo avergonzada. Traté de no echar a perder la escena y le respondí calmadamente, de echo no pude evitar hacerlo con un toque de seducción.

- Estamos casados – Me acerqué a ella y la besé nuevamente, un pequeño beso nada más: estaba ansioso por más de ellos. – Todo esta permitido.

La tomé de la barbilla y la seguí besando, comenzó a corresponderme. Decidí probar el sabor de su piel aterciopelada y bajé por el cuello: era tan dulce y su perfume se convertía en fuego al aspirarlo.

Escuché un pequeño quejido y fue música para mis oídos. A pesar de que sentía el punzante dolor en mi hombro, me las ingenié para comenzar a desamarrarle la bata de seda mojada por la lluvia y adherida a su piel.

- Neji, no… - Pronunció débilmente. Sin dejarla terminar comencé a morder suavemente su labio inferior, soltó un suspiro. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella me pararía, iba demasiado rápido y aunque trataba controlar mi cuerpo, este ya era una bestia indomable.

Mi mano dibujo sobre la ropa su delicada silueta, sentí ante ella el leve temblor del que su cuerpo era preso.

Y entonces un corto circuito en mis pensamientos me hizo parar.

Aquellos síntomas, aquellas reacciones…

Era virgen aun.

¿Sería lo suficientemente cobarde como para usarla de esta manera y robarle su inocencia?

Sentía en sus besos, en cada uno de sus movimientos… que estaba insegura, temerosa.  
La deseaba enormemente, había comenzado un juego difícilmente de parar, pero la amaba y eso implicaba respetarla, cuidarla.

La besé con más fuerza y me alejé de ella. Aquel sería seguramente el último beso que lograra saborear esta noche. La miré con ternura, parecía extrañada, segundos antes era yo quien le impedía terminar el momento y ahora… yo mismo lo hacía.

-Aun no… ¿verdad? – Acaricié su rosada mejilla, se veía realmente hermosa con aquel rubor.

Me negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, yo no… - Se detuvo, seguramente confesármelo le resultaba bastante bochornoso.

- Lo sé… - La interrumpí – Gracias.

Si, era dichoso. Sería el primer hombre que se aventurara a explorar más allá de su cuerpo y su alma.  
Me puse de pie con dificultad y me encaminé al baño seguido de ella. Tome una toalla y comencé a limpiar los restos de lodo que quedaban en mi piel. Sakura miraba desde la puerta, daría lo que fuera por conocer lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Aquellos pensamientos que seguramente estaban inspirados en mí.

Se acercó y me quitó la toalla para proseguir ella con la labor.

- Y… ¿descubriste sus intensiones?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué una extraña mujer le seguía los pasos?  
Podría mentirle o decirle la verdad. Tome el camino más fácil.

-No, logro huir….

- Me alegro… - La miré extrañado. ¿Qué era eso?¿Estaba feliz de que hubiera dejado que me burlara? - Me refiero a que... puedo haberte lastimado más aun.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy débil?

- Por supuesto que no, es solo que… - exclamo rápidamente. Intuí que había sacado demasiado rápido aquella conclusión al ver su rostro preocupado. – No sé que habría hecho si tu… bueno…

-Si hubiera muerto durante la pelea… - terminé. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza,  
los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Pensar en aquella idea había condensado la atmosfera.

- Te traeré ropa limpia… - sentenció cambiando de tema. Se puso de pie y salió, minutos después regreso con mi piyama doblada en su regazo. La dejo sobre el lavamanos y salió nuevamente cerrando la puerta tras de si. Tardé bastante tiempo cambiándome, resultaba bastante incomodo hacerlo solo con un brazo y cuidando de no lastimarme. Cuando al fin terminé regresé a la habitación y la encontré recostada en la cama. Al igual que yo se había cambiado. Decidí recostarme y descansar, estaba ya bastante cansado.

Además, esta noche… ninguno de los dos volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra.

-------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA

Abrí los ojos pesadamente. Rodé en la cama esperando chocar "accidentalmente" con el cuerpo de mi esposo, pero no fue así. Estaba sola en la cama… y en la habitación. Me levante preocupada y molesta a la vez. Lo busque en el baño, pero tan solo encontré restos de jabón en la bañera.  
Estaba en serios problemas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría salir de casa en ese estado?

Arreglé mis cosas y me metí a la ducha. Era realmente relajante sentir el chorro del agua recorriendo mi cuerpo entero. Me recordaba aquellas sensaciones que había logrado despertar en mi Neji la noche anterior con aquellas caricias…

Se me erizó la piel al aparecer aquella escena en mi mente. Si él no se hubiese detenido, yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. En realidad lo estaba disfrutando… y bastante. Cada vez que sentía sus largos dedos presionándome la espalda era incapaz siquiera de mover un solo musculo. Y cada vez que me besaba… era…como si dejara de tocar el suelo. Si, lograba que me desconectara completamente de la realidad.

Minutos después me aliste para salir. Quizás sonara demasiado exagerada o sobre protectora, pero iría por él. Algo me decía que estaría entrenando nuevamente. Así que me puse en camino…

No me fue difícil encontrarlo, conocía muy bien el perímetro en que solía entrenar con su viejo compañero de equipo. Sin embargo, lo que vi no fue precisamente a Neji y Lee entrenando, sino que en lugar de este ultimo estaba Ten Ten, la eterna admiradora de mi esposo. Sentí una punzada en el estomago.

Veía como mi esposo le daba su merecido. No entiendo por que entrena con ella si esta muy por debajo de su nivel.

A solo que… no.

No lo creo capas de utilizar el entrenamiento como una excusa para verla… ¿o si?

Estuvieron muchos años juntos… quizás no soporte el estar separados. Tal vez él le corresponda sentimentalmente.

¿Y si el la ama y no se ha confesado aun?

¡Maldición Sakura! Deja de pensar en esto. – Me reté a mi misma.

Algo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Neji se había encogido en el piso y apretaba su mano ahora bañada en sangre contra su pecho. Por un momento pensé que ella le había herido, hasta que note que era el mismo sitio de la profunda herida de ayer. Se le había abierto.

Ten Ten se agachó y le miró preocupada. Me dispuse a interrumpirlos y ayudarlo, pero decidí esperar y averiguar mas sobre el trato que tenían entre si.

-¿Qué paso? – le preguntó.

- Nada, ayer me lastime en una pelea…

Ella se dispuso a levantarlo y no la detuvo. En aquel momento sentí como me faltó la respiración mientras a mi mente venían vagos recuerdos de su rechazo la noche anterior. Las mismas circunstancias, pero dos personas distintas.

-Déjame curarte – Se ofreció. Justo ahora me decidí a salir de mi escondite haciéndoles parecer como si acabara de llegar al lugar.

- No es necesario, ya me encargare yo… - le exclamé con suficiencia. Que bien me sentía siendo superior a ella en este sentido, no tenia ninguna posibilidad de duda ante la ninja medico mas reconocida de la aldea. La expresión de Neji no cambió en absoluto, seguramente ya había sentido mi presencia desde antes. Pero ella, me miraba como si intentara atravesar mi cuerpo con filosos cuchillos. – Esto necesita hacerse correctamente.

- Sé como curar esta clase de heridas… - Se defendió encarándome.

-No lo dudo, pero como su ESPOSA es mi deber hacerlo…

Se quedó callada, obviamente había dado en el blanco. Me agaché a la altura de mi marido y puse mi mano sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia con mi chakra medico.

-Vamos a casa, te curaré de nuevo… - Le tomé de la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Una vez incorporado trate de soltarlo pero la apretó con mas fuerza. Compartimos miradas durante unos segundos, hasta que Ten Ten se acercó.

-Llámame cuando me necesites Neji… - Le dejó un beso en la mejilla y desapareció. Y él no hizo ni el menor movimiento. Sentí como mi sangre comenzó a hervir. ¡Esa maldita zorra!  
Me zafé de él violentamente y me adelanté.

- No necesitas mi ayuda para caminar… -

Durante el camino a casa nadie dijo nada. Al llegar entramos juntos al baño para lavarle la herida nuevamente.

- No debiste haber ido a entrenar… - le regañé – Aun no has sanado del todo.

-No detendré mis entrenamientos por esto… - Me reclamó fríamente.

Intencionalmente apreté con más fuerza la venda e hizo una mueca mirándome de manera amenazadora.

-¿No será que no quieres dejar de verla? – Que estúpida. Había hablado sin pensar. Desvié mi mirada completamente avergonzada.

-¿Estas celosa? – En aquel instante algo que era nuevo para mi apareció. ¿Era eso una sonrisa?

-Claro que no… - Me defendí. Hice caso omiso de él y me encaminé a la salida pero me detuvo de la blusa.

-Solo somos viejos compañeros…

Ni siquiera me limité a mirarlo, salí de la habitación. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, estaba harta de todos estos absurdos pensamientos, y es que imaginarlos a los dos juntos me dejaba sin aire.  
Caminé sin dirección alguna, pensaba en sus palabras. Era una tonta.

¿Cómo podría estar celosa de alguien como ella?

El jamás se fijaría en esa mujer. ¿O si?  
Por supuesto que no. De ser asi no se habría casado conmigo, y mas aun sabiendo que ella le quería.

A pesar de esto, no puedo dejar de imaginarme tantas ideas cuando los veo juntos.  
Quizás después de todo él tiene razón: Estoy celosa.

He aquí la mejor prueba de que mis sentimientos hacia él han cambiado. Y de que mi enamoramiento no era fruto de mi imaginación o de la enorme necesidad de sentirme querida.

Sentí un fuerte roce en mi brazo y el calor inundándolo.  
Regrese a la realidad y me giré: Otra vez ella.  
Al parecer lo de hace rato no le había satisfecho. Miré mi brazo: sangraba. No era nada grave, pero pagaría por ello.

- ¡De nuevo tu! – Le espeté mirándola con recelo.

- ¿Pensaste que te dejaría tranquila?

- En realidad no, sabia que eras lo suficientemente estúpida como para regresar por mas.

-Creo que aquí la estúpida es otra, acepta que Neji jamás te querrá.

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría- Sabia que ella tenia razón, pero este asunto era mío y de nadie mas. Se me ocurrió una excelente arma de defensa.

- No importa que no me quiera, finge muy bien cuando hacemos el amor todas noches. – Le mentí. En aquel momento se me echo encima como una fiera.

- ¡Eres una zorra! – Me espetó al momento que tiraba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Resultaba difícil esquiarlos todos, después de algunos años de haber dejado mi entrenamiento y dedicarme por completo a la medicina había perdido algo de practica.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua, querida? Te recuerdo que eres tu quien coquetea con mi esposo…

Logre distraerla y me alejé. Parecía que aquel comentario le hubiera desconectado de la realidad. Después de unos segundos volvió a mirarme con más rencor y avanzo nuevamente hacia mi.

-¡Ten Ten! – Oímos aquel grito y las dos nos giramos. Lee miraba la escena completamente furioso.

-¡No molestes! – Le espetó con rabia. – Este no es asunto tuyo – Le ignoró y siguió corriendo nuevamente a mi encuentro. Pero Lee se interpuso entre nosotros rápidamente protegiéndome.

-¡Ya basta! – Se veía bastante molesto. La mandíbula se le desencajaba de la fuerza que aplicaba sobre ella.

Ten Ten soltó un bufido.

- Nos veremos de nuevo…- Después de esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó Lee acercándose. – Se ha vuelto Loca por completo.

No dije nada, pero el estaba en lo cierto; su obsesión por mi marido le estaba nublando la razón. De ahora en adelante tendría que tener mas cuidado con ella.

-Me voy a casa… - comenté dándole la espalda y emprendiendo mí camino.

-Te acompaño – se ofreció éste, pero le detuve.

-No es necesario Lee – Soné demasiado fría así que agregué – Gracias de todos modos, por todo.

-Llámame cuando me necesites, bella flor…

Intente sonreírle y comencé a caminar. La actitud de Lee había cambiado conmigo considerablemente desde que mi compromiso con Neji se había arreglado. Le tenía un gran respeto y sabía que si quería evitarse serios problemas con él, debía ahorrarse gran parte de sus comentarios hacia mi persona.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando entre a la habitación. Neji estaba sentado sobre la cama leyendo un libro, el cual dejo a un lado al notar mi presencia. En cuanto me vio ciñó el cejo. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de la imagen que debía tener en aquellos momentos después de mi pequeña riña.  
Sentí como recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con su mirada buscando cualquier indicio de peligro. Se detuvo en mi brazo derecho, el que había sido presa de la furia de su admiradora.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Me preguntó fríamente.

-Salí a dar una vuelta… - Sin decir mas comencé a dirigirme al baño para lavarme y desinfectar mi brazo, pero a penas me había dado vuelta cuando ya lo tenía a mi lado. Me jalo de mi muñeca derecha e hice un gesto de dolor.

-Estas sangrando… - pronuncio lentamente delineando con su dedo índice el borde de mi herida.

- Ha sido solo un pequeño descuido…

Intenté zafarme pero no me lo permitió.

-¿Qué me ocultas? – Clavó su mirada penetrante en la mía. Sentí mi corazón como loco, completamente acelerado. Desvié la mirada.

- Por favor suéltame, necesito lavarme…- No parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Y no lo hizo.

-No me gusta que me oculten las cosas…

-Suéltame… -Jalé con fuerza mi brazo y me dirigí al baño encerrándome en él.

--------------------------------------------------------------

NEJI

La vi encerrarse en el baño sin darme una respuesta. Había algo raro en todo esto e iba a averiguarlo. Escuche como el timbre de la entrada sonaba y espere tan solo unos minutos hasta que una de las servidumbres subió a avisarme que tenía una visita.  
Baje las escaleras y me tope con quien podía considerar mi mejor amigo.

- Perdón que venga a esta hora Neji… - Se disculpó. – Quería asegurarme de que Sakura había llegado bien.

- Así que tu sabes lo que paso…

- ¿Ella no te lo ha dicho?

- No ha querido… Todo esto me da muy mala espina.

- A mí también, por eso también he venido a hablar contigo. – Se acercó a mí con expresión preocupada. – Creo que debes tomar serias medidas con Ten Ten.

En cuento menciono ese nombre, todas comenzó a acomodarse en mi cabeza. Las heridas, su actitud, el encuentro de la mañana, la evasiva.

- ¿Fue ella? – Le pregunte rechinando los dientes del coraje. Nadie tocaba a mi peligrosa. Lee asintió con la cabeza. No necesitaba escuchar más. Salí de la casa corriendo, dejándome llevar por la ira que sentía en aquel momento. Él venia a mis espaldas, seguramente preocupado por las medidas que tomaría en este asunto.

- Trata de tranquilizarte Neji.

Al llegar frente a su casa toque a la puerta. Minutos después salió con una enorme sonrisa la descarada.

- Neji, me alegra… - No deje que terminara. La abofeteé. Ese era su merecido por tocar a mi esposa.

- Aléjate de mi esposa… - Le espeté duramente. – Aprende a respetarla, esta muy por encima de ti.

Se quedo cayada con la mirada fija en el piso.

- Pero ella…

- Te lo advierto: no me quieres como enemigo… - le interrumpí poniendo punto final a la conversación. Con eso seria suficiente como escarmiento.

Después de esto le di la espalda y regrese a casa. Lee se había quedado con ella, lo cual agradecí, quería estar solo si quiera el transcurso de regreso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se nota que me gusta hacer sufrir a Ten Ten? Jajaja… Creo que muchas me odiaran por eso XD  
Pero… Sakura necesitaba una rival, no?

Ahora… viene algo muy esperado por algunos… jajaj bueno, quizás por todos, quieren ver por qué?

Bien, aquí un adelanto:

- Lo lamento... - se disculpó. Se acercó lentamente y para mi sorpresa: me abrazó.

-----------------------------------------------

- No tengas miedo, te prometo, te juro que no te haré daño…- Trató de tranquilizarme.

---------------------------------------

- ¿Qué significo para ti?

----------------------------------------

Calor, gemidos ahogados, sudor, excitación, deseo….

-------------------------------

Jajaja… creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero jejeje….

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo =)

Cuidense!!

Att: Tonks Luna


	10. Sensaciones

_**Hola!!! Noté en sus comentarios que estaban ansiosos por leer este capitulo… (son unos pervertidos XD… jajaja…) Así que se les dejo hoy rápido… espero lo disfruten ^^**_

_**Pero antes un enorme agradecimiento a: **__**uchihabrun**__**, **__**Michell Tk Ga**__**, **__**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**__**, **__**v1kyform**__**, **__**Sakura1885**__**, **__**Demi-sama**__**, **__**anely uchiha**__**, **__**artemisav**__**, por sus comentarios que me hacen inmensamente feliz! *U***_

_**Y también miles de gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que siguen la historia junto a nosotros =)**_

_**Bien, ahora… aquí el decimo capitulo…**_

**CAPITULO 10: SENSACIONES**

De regreso a casa comenzó a llover, iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que el cielo se había oscurecido. Al llegar entré en la habitación. Ella se miraba en el espejo, se había cambiado de ropa... sin lugar a dudas saldría.

- Esta lloviendo... - le avisé. Se giró sorprendida, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi entrada.

- Lo sé... - Me contestó cortante. Miré su atuendo, traía la ropa que anteriormente utilizaba para los entrenamientos. Me pareció extraño. Y entonces, una idea inundo mi mente.

- No es necesario que vallas a buscarla, ya la he puesto en su lugar... - exclamé intentando restarle importancia. Caminé en la habitación y me acerqué al ropero...

- Este asunto era entre ella y yo... - Me espetó molesta.

- Pues ahora... olvídalo. - Le corté. Soltó un bufido y caminó hacia la puerta.

- No te preocupes, no pienso hacerle mucho daño a tu "querida".

En aquel momento sentí una pequeña chispa de gozo en mi interior. Tenia celos nuevamente, mis sospechas eran ciertas, al fin, después de esperar tanto, mi amada esposa comenzaba a tener sentimientos mas profundos hacia mi. Caminé hacia ella. No permitiría que se fuera, o al menos, no con aquellas ideas tan erradas en su cabeza. Me situé detrás de ella, le rodee la cintura con mis brazos y le dejé un pequeño beso en el cuello.

- Me preocupa más lo que pueda pasarte a ti...

Sentí la rigidez en su cuerpo, tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez ella no me rechazaría. Quizás sea que estaba mas seguro de mis actos, conociendo un poco mas sus sentimientos podía tener un poco mas de libertad.

- Y crees que con esto olvidaré su ofensa.... - Intentó separarse de mi, pero la retuve con mas fuerza. - Soy tu esposa y por lo tanto ella debe de abstenerse de tener ciertas actitudes contigo.

- ¿Estas celosa de nuevo? - Le solté divertido. Retire mis brazos.

- Claro que no, simplemente me doy mi lugar como tu esposa, ya que tú no te molestas en dármelo. -Exclamó al momento en que se volteaba para mirarme.

- Estas equivocada... - Mi rostro volvió a su expresión habitual. Aquel comentario me había llegado de sorpresa. Por supuesto que le daba su lugar, era más que obvio. La respetaba, la cuidaba, trataba de conquistarla. ¿Que era lo que esperaba?  
Claro, ni siquiera le importaba lo que me esforzaba por ello. No tenia caso seguir en la habitación si ella insistiría en aquella conversación. Tome el picaporte de la puerta.

- No te vallas...

- No me quedare a seguir escuchando estupideces... - Tomo mi brazo, le miré desconcertado. Tenía sus mejillas completamente encendidas.

- Lo lamento... - se disculpó. Se acercó lentamente y para mi sorpresa: me abrazó. Tardé un momento en reaccionar, intenté responderle, pero apenas comencé a mover mis brazos se retiró, trato de zafarse de la situación, pero la jalé hacia mi, necesitaba tenerla cerca, quería, deseaba volver a besarla, llenarme de ella.  
Junte mi frente con la suya.

- ¿Qué me has hecho mujer? – Ni siquiera le di tiempo de contestar, la besé. Comenzamos con un beso pequeño, tierno; pero ambos necesitábamos más. Lo profundizamos. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas fueron mas sonoras y pequeños "mmm..." se formaban en nuestras gargantas. Tomé sus caderas y las atraje mas hacia mi cuerpo. Sentí como sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a subir hasta mi cuello para terminar rodeándolo. La conduje sin dejar de besarla hacia la pared y la acorralé… presionando más aun su cuerpo con el mío.

Nuestras lenguas, ansiosas, recorrían cada rincón de nuestra cavidad. Siempre acariciándose, jugando un juego de seducción entre ellas. Provocándose una a la otra.  
Me retiré un poco y bajé hacia su cuello dejándole pequeños besos en mi recorrido. Era delicioso su sabor, el roce con su piel, su aroma entrando a mis pulmones, estaba hechizado, vencido por sus encantos, por ese don tan natural de resultar irresistible para mí.

**----------- SAKURA ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No podía parar de besarle. Necesitaba más de él, necesitaba sentirme querida, necesitaba sentir que era la única en su vida. Ahora si, quiero ser suya completamente, ser su mujer en todos los sentidos, lo quiero, lo deseo.  
Comenzó a besarme el cuello, trate de contener un gemido pero me fue imposible. Estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, cada célula me exigía más. Di un pequeño respingo al sentir su fría mano en mi cintura, bajo la blusa, subiendo cada vez más por mi espalda. Su ropa estaba húmeda, sentía en mi pecho el frio glacial que la lluvia traía consigo. La lluvia, ella tenia la culpa de mi perdición. No había podido controlarme después de haberlo visto llegar empapado, con la ropa adherida a su atractivo cuerpo, con su cabello mojado, tan sexy. No dude en lanzarme a sus brazos e impedir que se fuera.

Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho para quitarle la empapada yukata. Pero mis manos temblaban a mas no poder, estaba ansiosa por despojarlo de ella, Y no lograba siquiera mantenerlas quietas en el nudo para desamarrarlo. Intuyó que necesitaba ayuda y dirigió su mano izquierda, él lo hizo bastante rápido. Sentí mi corazón advirtiéndome un colapso cuando le vi con el pecho desnudo. Es cierto que ya lo había visto una vez, cuando le cure, pero ninguna en estas circunstancias, con mis manos recorriéndolo con pasión y lujuria.

Sus manos seguían su recorrido bajo mi blusa, me pareció que comenzaba a estorbarle. Por lo que ahora fue mi turno. A pesar de la enorme vergüenza que sentía de mostrarme sin ropa ante él, levante los brazos. Me miró confuso unos segundos, no pude resistir su mirada y la desvié. Captó lo que quería que hiciera y sacó lentamente por mis brazos la molesta prenda. Se detuvo unos instantes contemplando mi pecho, tan solo cubierto por un blanco sostén de algodón. Resultaba incomoda la situación pero no había ya vuelta atrás.

Deslizó sus manos nuevamente rodeando mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el para besarme los labios. Fue un largo y exquisito beso. Cuando cuenta me di mi falda había caído sobre mis pies. Ni siquiera le había sentido. Hasta que centró su atención en mis piernas, rozando con la punta de sus dedos mi cadera, bajando lentamente a la rodilla, rodeándola, subiendo por mi entre pierna y ah! Las apreté fuertemente al sentir sus dedos cerca de mi intimidad, por suerte fue mas rápido y las quito, no hubiera podido responder yo por unos dedos rotos. Soltó una pequeña risita y deslizo su dedo en vertical, recorriendo mi vientre, mi ombligo, mi estomago, y el pequeño sendero entre mis senos, dejando un leve cosquilleo.

Ahora, nos encontrábamos los dos en las mismas condiciones. Con tan solo nuestra ropa intima Comencé a asustarme. ¿Qué se supone debo hacer ahora?  
SI, sin lugar a dudas seguía la parte más vergonzosa. No sé si podre desnudarme por completo para él.

Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos, recorrió mi espalda por completo y para sorpresa mía, el pequeño y frágil seguro del sostén se abrió. No por si solo, había sido presa de la desesperación de mi esposo. Fue retirando los tirantes suavemente… recorriéndolos sobre mis hombros. Sentí como el ardor en mis mejillas aumentaba de sobre manera, no podía hacerlo. Antes de que quedaran en libertad los cubrí con mis brazos y me aferre a su pecho completamente avergonzada.

Me envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos dándome seguridad. Respiré hondo y le miré a la cara…

Al igual que yo estaba sonrojado por completo. Y entonces, nació en mi mente una pregunta. ¿Él me ama?¿ Tendría relaciones conmigo por que me deseaba y tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia mi, o solamente para pasar el rato?.

Habría que preguntárselo. Si su respuesta era acertada, entonces me entregaría a él sin mas demora, pero si por el contrario negaba sus sentimientos, le dejaré con las ganas.

- No tengas miedo, te prometo, te juro que no te haré daño…- Trató de tranquilizarme.

- Lo sé, pero necesito saber algo antes de seguir con esto… - Me miró a los ojos intensamente, como si tratara de descifrar lo que se formulaba en mi cabeza. - ¿Qué significo para ti?

Se quedó perplejo, obviamente no esperaba que saliera con esta pregunta. Traté de explicarme mejor.

- Me refiero a si me quieres… - Se quedó de piedra y esto me preocupo. ¿Eso significaba que no? Su respuesta me dio miedo, en verdad deseaba que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, así que me apresure a agregar. – No importa si no me amas, yo solo necesito que me digas si hay una posibilidad, quizás después yo…

Me calló con un dedo en mis labios.

- Sakura… Te amo como un loco… - exclamó con dulzura, sinceridad. En aquel momento todas mis dudas se dispersaron. No más celos, no más vergüenza. Me entregaría al único hombre que me ama y que me corresponde con la misma o quizás mayor intensidad.

No necesitaba escuchar más. Me había hecho la mujer mas feliz en el planeta con aquellas palabras. Le dejé un pequeño beso en la mano y busque en seguida sus labios, que me recibieron ansiosos.

- También te amo… - Le confesé. Me miró con aquellos ojos grisáceos brillando de alegría y agradecimiento. Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y nuevamente me beso.  
Había olvidado por completo en la situación en la que estábamos. Sentí mi sostén deslizándose por mi piel y cayendo en mis pies. Pero aquello, ya no me importaba. Todo mi ser ya le pertenecía.

**----- NEJI --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le fui recostando lentamente en la cama sin dejar de besarla. Sus brazos se aferraban a mi espalda como si de eso dependiera su vida.

La recosté y me quedé ido mirándola. Era perfecta. Una escultura hermosa, una obra de arte. Sus acentuadas curvas me marcaban el camino hacia el cielo y sus senos, dos exquisitas montañas en primavera.

- Por favor, no me mires… - Me pidió avergonzada. Cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, me conmovió completamente. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

- Eres perfecta, absolutamente hermosa…

Descendí sobre su cuerpo dejándole delicados besos... Tenía un objetivo en mi mente. Sus senos, si, aquellos pequeños botones rosas me jalaban hacia ellos volviéndome loco. Besé uno de ellos y escuché a mi flor reprimir un gemido. Lo introduje en mi boca completamente y comencé a explorarlo con mi lengua. Ella comenzó a estremecerse del placer, lograría que llegara a la cumbre más alta de éste. Coloqué mi mano sobre el otro y empecé a acariciarlo, apretándolo, provocando un sin fin de sensaciones en el frágil cuerpo que respiraba con dificultad debajo de mi.

Intercambié de actividad, acariciando ahora el otro. Y bajé marcando con mi lengua el camino hacia su ombligo y su vientre. Le deje un suave beso sobre sus pantaletas en la zona de su intimidad, la sentía caliente. Seguro ella al igual que yo esperaba el momento clímax. Yo ya no podía controlarme, con el solo hecho de verla casi desnuda lograba que me excitara. Pero aun no era el momento. Puse mis dedos a lo dos lados de su cadera y deslice cuidadosamente la pequeña prenda por sus piernas. Una vez que estuvieron libres las arrojé al piso y proseguí a hacer lo mismo con la mía.

Ahora, los dos… como habíamos llegado al mundo. Me situé sobre su cuerpo nuevamente pero esta vez deje que mi cuerpo cayera sobre ella un poco, solo lo suficiente para que todo nuestro cuerpo se sintiera, que se reconociera. Y así sucedió, me concentré en sus senos nuevamente, nuestras intimidades comenzaron a llamarse, con pequeños movimientos intentaban rosarse. Y cuando por fin sentí nuestros sexos acariciarse gemí con fuerza acompañado de ella.

Los dos disfrutamos aquel cosquilleo que comenzó a recorrernos. Sentí mi miembro erecto, estaba llegando al punto exacto. Sakura aferró fuertemente sus dedos a mi espalda y comenzó a mover su cadera, suplicante por un poco más de contacto. Bajé mas y la presioné. Volvió a gemir, no pude evitar y esta vez me deje llevar, comencé a mover mis caderas, bajé mis manos y las coloqué en sus glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza. Estaba al borde, y ella también. Lo sentía, su respiración estaba fuera de control, su cuerpo bañado en sudor y su sexo suplicante.

La coloqué recta nuevamente y subí hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron frente a frente. Le miré unos instantes, estaba a punto de culminar el momento, necesitaba su aprobación, comprobar si estaba segura. Ella lo supo al instante y me asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior. Me coloqué en el mejor ángulo que pude y coloqué mi pene erecto en su entrada. Aferro sus manos a la sabana y la apretó con fuerza. Sin poder resistirnos más, comencé a introducirme en ella. Sabía que lo tenía que hacer lentamente, ella era virgen y para ser sincero, también era mi primera vez.

Su sexo nos recibió ansiosamente… su interior estaba tan húmedo. Había mucha presión en ella, aun no se dilataba lo suficiente para dejarme pasar. Asi que empecé a moverme a borde de su piel.

Intenté entrar en ella nuevamente, asiéndome lugar entre sus vírgenes músculos. Y las puertas al paraíso se abrieron.

-Ahh Neji! – gemía excitada. Escuchar su voz, provocaba que me incendiara mas, en cualquier momento mi cuerpo se haría cenizas. Otro gemido, pero uno de dolor. Me detuve en seco….

-No, sigue…

-Avísame… cuando quieras que pare…. – le advertí. No quería hacerle daño.

Volvió a gemir, dolor, dolor…. Incluso para mi… resultaba algo incomodo abrirme paso en ella, pero era un dolor que sentiría toda mi vida si fuera posible. Seguí mi camino y sentí más cómoda mi llegada. Entonces Sakura comenzó a moverse debajo de mi y supe que era el momento. Comencé a envestirla con movimientos lentos y pausados, pero los dos pedíamos más intensidad.

Entré con más fuerza sobre ella, y soltó un grito que silencie rápidamente en un beso. Nuestras bocas unidas ahogaban nuestros gemidos. Me mordió el labio inferior y resulto delicioso. Nuestros cuerpos se movían agitadamente. Subió sus piernas y las enrosco en mí, se abrió más y llegamos al tope, no podía entrar más.

Salí un poco de ella y entré nuevamente. Acariciar su virginidad con mi miembro resultaba verdaderamente placentero. Hice lo mismo nuevamente, una vez mas, y mas... cada vez con mas fuerza y mas rápido, a ella le gustaba tanto o quizás mas que a mi, sus gemidos ahogados en mi boca me indicaban lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Libere su boca por unos instantes para mirarla a la cara. Su cabello mojado de sudor le daba un toque encantador. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intuyo que la miraba y los abrió, brillaban de sobremanera, sus pupilas dilatadas se clavaron en las mías, suplicando por mas. Dejé caer mi frente en la suya, nuestras fuertes respiraciones se mesclaban aceleradas chocando en nuestros rostros.  
Sus manos que habían estado aferradas a mi espalda recorrieron el camino hacia mi cuello y lo rodearon. Me dirigió una tímida sonrisa y bajo su rostro hacia mi cuello, deteniéndose en él y besándolo con fuerza, mi cuerpo que de por si estaba demasiado sensible con la constante actividad que mantenía de la cintura para abajo termino desmoronándose ante sus actos. Lo rodeo dejando restos de sus besos en todo el camino.

Después, dejo caer nuevamente su cabeza en la cama, aproveche para saborear su cuello de igual manera que ella, no paso mucho cuando note su boca buscando la mía. Salí a su encuentro y la aferré fuertemente, Su lengua entro en mi boca traviesamente, la sorprendí y la acaricie suavemente con la mía, recorriendo con la punta cada milímetro de ella. En aquel momento todo paró, nuestros cuerpos se detuvieron, todos nuestros sentidos se encontraban concentrados en las pequeñas sensaciones que nos ocasionaba aquel acto tan inocente. Nos despegamos un poco y aprovecho para dibujar el contorno de mis labios con su lengua.

Estaba siendo testigo de el lado sensual de mi esposa, aquel que tanto había mantenido oculto para mi. Momentos después nuestros besos comenzaron a tornarse apasionados nuevamente y toda la actividad retenida surgió con más fuerza que antes.

Calor, gemidos ahogados, sudor, excitación, deseo….

¿Cuanto tiempo llevábamos?  
No tengo idea, lo único que sé es que no quiero que termine jamás. Pero el momento del clímax se acerca, lo sé, lo siento

Cada vez resulta mas difícil moverme dentro de ella, y mi miembro estaba ya a punto de estallar, muriendo de placer… Disfruté un escalofrió recorrerme, un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre y después… la exquisita sensación de liberar un poco de mi en su interior. Estaba caliente. Era una locura.

Estaba agotado y ella también. Comencé salir lentamente. Me desplomé a su lado en la cama y la abrace con fuerza. Se aferró a mi pecho y le besé la frente.

-Te amo, sakura

Levantó su rostro y me dejo un dulce beso en los labios.

- También yo...

Colocó nuevamente su cabeza en mi pecho y los dos caímos rendidos.  
Nos habíamos entregado completamente, habíamos experimentado nuestros cuerpos y aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Era justo, era necesario... descansar. Aunque eso significara que al abrir nuevamente los ojos corriéramos el riesgo de haber vivido tan solo un sueño.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Uhhhh!!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Pasa la prueba?  
Es mi primer limón, así que fue extremadamente difícil, sobre todo por que en la vida real no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en este tema… XD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios…  
Son como mi alimento para crear inspiración ^u^**_

_**Nos leemos después…**_

_**Tonks Luna**_


	11. Renacer

**_Hola!!! Tarde en actualizar, lo se.. perdónenme.  
Esta vez les traigo un pequeño capitulo mas con mucho Neji-Saku._**

**_Y el momento mas esperado de la semana…..  
El agradecimiento a los comentaristas que fielmente dejan su opinión sobre la historia_****__****:****__****LadySc -Maaya-****, ****Demi-sama****, ****anely uchiha****, ****Hatake Nabiki****, ****uchihabrun****, ****Sakura1885****, ****artemisav****, ****Michell Tk Ga****, ****v1kyform****, ****FLOX****, ****ktalicecullen****, ****alexandra casco****.**

**Dedicado a todos ustedes este decimo primero capitulo ^^**

**_Espero lo disfruten…_**

**_Advertencia: Un poco de lime. XD_**

**__****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****  
****CAPITULO 11: RENACER****  
****  
**  
Miré fascinado como ella inconscientemente se aferraba más a mi cuerpo y a pesar de que seguía dormida buscaba el mayor contacto posible.

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo despierto tan solo admirándola: perdido completamente en sus delicadas facciones, en sus movimientos, y sus suaves curvas dibujadas bajo la sabana.

Acaricie con la punta de mis dedos su brazo desnudo, la sensación me recordó lo pasado la noche anterior. Aquella imagen de nosotros juntos de tal manera me parecía más una ilusión, un sueño fantástico, tan perfecto que moriría en ese mismo instante para soñarlo eternamente. Recorrí por completo su brazo, iniciando en su hombro y llegando a la punta de sus dedos. Ella se estremeció un poco y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Miro a su alrededor y un delicioso rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

Seguro se sentía apenada, incluso yo también lo estaba… ambos nos habíamos dejado llevar la noche anterior. Habiamos unido por primera vez nuestros cuerpos en uno solo. Se habia entregado a mi con bastante urgencia y necesidad.

Y lo que habia hecho aun mas perfecta la noche, es que le había dicho que la amaba, ese sentimiento que tanto tiempo llevaba escondiendo y ella… me correspondió, fue fascinante escuchar su hermosa voz pronunciando un "Te amo" solo para mis oídos.

- Buenos días, dormilona… - Le salude al tiempo que le dejaba un suave beso en la frente.

- Buenos días… - exclamo apenada mientras hacia vagos esfuerzos por tapar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la sabana blanca.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, pero no incomodo. Era extraño, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, pero ambos disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

-No Iras hoy a entrenar? – Me preguntó. Subió su manó hacia mi pecho y comenzó a dibujar suaves figuras sobre él.

Se sentía tan bien, su cálida piel, tan suave, tan tersa, con su delicado aroma que enloquecía ahora todos mis sentidos.

Con todo lo que estábamos viviendo en estos momentos…  
¿En verdad esperaba que me fuera?

- No, prefiero quedarme contigo… - me sinceré. Volvi a recorrer suavemente su brazo con la punta de mis dedos y se estremeció levemente.

Otro momento de silencio…

Cielos, en verdad estaba resultando difícil…

Había tantas cosas de las que debíamos de hablar, pero ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a empezarlas. Y yo, estoy ansioso por volver a escuchar de sus labios un : te amo. Como el de antes.

- Todo esto es tan extraño… - comenzó ella, no dije nada, y espere a que ella siguiera explicándose. – Hace unos meses nos detestábamos, trataba de evitar a toda costa lo que paso entre nosotros anoche, y ahora…

Se recargo en su codo y se acerco mas mi buscando mis labios… no deje siquiera que terminara su recorrido cuando Salí a su encuentro.

- No puedo siquiera contenerme para besarte…

- ¿Y eso te molesta? – Le pregunte dibujando una leve sonrisa.

Me negó curvando sus labios, devolviéndome el gesto.  
Volví a besarla, y deje que mi mano buscara su cuerpo bajo la sabana, el suave contacto con su piel desnuda despertó cada uno de mis sentidos. La atraje hacia mi y la coloque sobre mi cuerpo, su rostro se había sonrojado nuevamente, pero tenia un brillo en su mirada como el de la noche anterior, sin duda alguna su apetito sexual buscaba ser satisfecho. Y yo, no me atrevería a negarme, sobre todo cuando el mío estaba a punto de hacerme perder la razón…

La hice mía, por segunda vez… y fue esta vez, aun más maravillosa que la primera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SAKURA

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y un poco de la fría también para regularla. Camine descalza hacia el espejo. Me sorprendí al ver como mi semblante había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Hace casi un mes que la relación con mi marido había cambiado, los dos ahora nos comportábamos como dos locos enamorados. Y estoy feliz. He descubierto en él una actitud que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Aquel ninja serio, calculador, soberbio, era ahora el hombre más romántico y atento del mundo. Y gracias a esto me había convertido totalmente dependiente de él.

Lo único que odio tanto yo como el, son sus entrenamientos en la mañana. Era el único momento del dia en el que Lee su compañero estaba libre y podía acompañarlo. Siempre luchaba por despertarme mas temprano que él y encontrarlo en la cama, a mi lado… abrazándome, robarle un beso y verlo partir. Pero rara vez sucedia. Y debía esperarlo hasta la hora de la comida, a partir de ahí era todo mío. En ocasiones salíamos a dar una vuelta, a hacer algunas visitas, a comer, e incluso aunque a él no le gustara tanto me llevaba a los festivales nocturnos.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación cerrándose y me sobresalte, usualmente los criados avisaban antes de entrar. Momentos después pasó lo mismo con la puerta de mi baño y en el marco encontré la silueta mi amado esposo. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Te acabas de levantar…dormilona – Camino hacia mi y me rodeó por la espalda. Me dejó un suave beso en el cuello y miro mi reacción en el espejo. La imagen que dábamos los dos era perfecta. Un pareja feliz, enamorada.

- Me cuesta más recuperarme de las noches agitadas – comenté algo ruborizada, a pesar de que nuestra actividad sexual era algo más común entre los dos, me costaba aun hablar de ello.

. Habrá que entrenarte mas entonces… - Le sonreí, me encantaba su humor. Había mejorado muchísimo y debo admitir que desde nuestra primera noche no hemos vuelto a pelear, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, espero que siga así.

- Pensé que llegarías a la hora de la comida como siempre… - le comente mientras mi giraba en sus brazos para verlo de frente.

- Lee saldrá de misión, solo calentamos un poco…

-Entonces eres mío lo que resta de la mañana? – le pregunte besándolo.

- Todo el día… - Ambos dibujamos una sonrisa y las encerramos en un beso más provocativo. Y fue entonces cuando una buena idea inundo mi cabeza.

- ¿Te bañas conmigo? – Le propuse sonrojada, me miro un poco asombrado. Seguro por haberle hecho yo la invitación, usualmente el era el que empezaba el juego de seducción.

- Estaba esperando a que lo pidieras… - Me beso nuevamente abrazándome por la cintura. Intente desamarrar su yukata, ahora me resultaba mas fácil, tenia mas practica.

Mientras mi esposo deslizaba su rostro besando por completo el camino desde mi barbilla hasta mi hombro. Dimos unos cuantos pasos y me estremecí al chocar con el frio azulejo del baño, pero no nos detuvimos, hasta que llego a mis oídos nuevamente el chorro del agua al cual no le había prestado atención desde la entrada de mi marido. Le deje un último beso en los labios y me aleje.

- El agua ya debe estar lista…

- Cortaste mi inspiración, mujer…- Me reclamó. Solté una pequeña risita y camine hacia la regadera. Recorrí un poco la cortina y entré. El agua estaba tibia, agradable…

Comencé a mojarme el cabello, estaba bastante revuelto por la actividad de ayer. Escuche la cortina recorrerse nuevamente pero no me atreví a girarme. Aun no me atrevía a mirar a mi esposo desnudo tan abiertamente.  
Sentí sus frías manos posándose en mi cintura y rodeándome completamente. Su cabello mojado comienzo a caer sobre mis hombros.

- ¿En verdad querías bañarte o me tendiste una trampa mortal? – Me pregunto en un susurro mientras acariciaba delicadamente con sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja, dejando que su respiración chocara con ella.

- Me has descubierto... – Seguí su juego – Pero demasiado tarde, ya eres mi preso…

Soltó una pequeña risa y me giro con cuidado.

- Lo soy desde el momento que aceptaste casarte conmigo…

No sé de qué manera habrá descifrado mi rostro. Pero le mire sintiéndome la mujer mas feliz, la mas dichosa, enamorada por completo… No había una sola palabra que dijera lo que en verdad sentía por él. Decirle que lo amaba sinceramente quedaba corto. Estaba llegando al borde de la locura y todo gracias a él, el único hombre en mi vida, mi esposo, el único con el compartiría el resto de mi vida, el único al que amaba mas que a mi misma.

- Te amo tanto, tanto… - Le dije emocionada, había dejado que mis sentimientos manejaran mi cuerpo. Y esto siempre pasaba cuando estaba con él. Le di pequeños pero fuertes besos…

Sentía la necesidad de estar con él, como si hubiéramos pasado semanas separados.

Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo con fuerza besándome. Sobre nuestros rostros la cálida agua caía borrando los restos de nuestros besos. Y la sensación de sentirla recorriendo el resto de nuestros cuerpos logro que nos encendiéramos rápidamente. Sentía tal calor en mi cuerpo que podría jurar que el agua que caía sobre mi terminaba evaporada.

- Quiero hacerte el amor aquí mismo… - Murmuro rosando mis labios, agitado por la respiración entrecortada que le dominaba.

- Hazlo! Hazme tuya… - Le supliqué.

Me tomó de la cintura y me dirigió hacia la pared. Al igual que el agua, Neji comenzó a enjugar mi cuerpo con sus besos. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada rincón de mi ser al compas de su boca. Y cuando lo hacia, era yo la presa y él cazador.

Me aferre más a su cuerpo deseosa por sentirlo dentro de mi. Le tomé por el cuello y dirigí su rostro hasta el mío para besarle. No soportaba estar demasiado tiempo sin saborear sus labios.

Le detuve y mi mirada suplicante se clavo en la suya inundada de deseo. Me sonrió y me tomo por fuerza de la cintura, me elevó del piso contra la pared y se acerco mas a mi, abrí mis piernas dispuesta recibirlo y momentos después sentí su miembro rosándome, abriéndose espacio en mi intimidad. Solté un gemido y mis piernas atinaron a rodearlo con fuerza. Aquel movimiento fue de gran ayuda, el Angulo entre los dos era más directo, se introdujo en mi lentamente. Volvió a apretarme con la pared y entro mas profundo. Comencé a gemir, cada vez con más fuerza… que importaba ahora que nos escucharan. Seguramente todos los criados ya sabían que la relación entre mi esposo y yo ahora era mas "completa".

El rostro de Neji busco el mío y sello mis labios, ahogando mis gemidos en su boca.

Llegamos al éxtasis, él conocía ahora perfectamente mi cuerpo, sabia mis puntos débiles, todo.  
Y ayudaba demasiado a que el acto sexual fuera mas autentico, que lo disfrutáramos más.

Salió de mí y me aferro a su pecho en un abrazo mientras la respiración de los dos trataba de tranquilizarse. Sentía en aquel momento mi cuerpo como gelatina, entumecido, mis nervios se habían mantenido totalmente tensos, y al momento de ser liberados les costaba volver a su estado normal.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… - Me dijo en un susurro.

Respire hondo y deje salir un largo suspiro…

Debido al bastante movimiento que habíamos tenido ya no estábamos debajo del agua. Así que dio unos cuantos pasos conmigo abrazada y juntamos nuestras frentes bajo el chorro del agua mientras nuestros cuerpos volvían a su temperatura normal.

Tome el jabón y la esponja de baño y comencé a lavarlo. Con la esponja cubierta de espuma comencé a tallar su cuello, rodeándolo, sus hombros, los brazos, seguí con su pecho dibujando con uno de los extremos sus bien formados pectorales. Baje a su estomago y me detuve en su vientre, no estaba segura si podía continuar. Levante la mirada esperando encontrarme con la suya, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, con su rostro tan sereno como cuando dormía. Seguí bajando con la esponja y lave las partes que restaban.

Le rodee y proseguí con su espalda. Iba a comenzar a enjabonarla cuando me fije en las cicatrices que tenían, algunas de ellas muy viejas, de cuando era niño seguramente y otras más recientes. Sentí mis ojos inundándose y varias lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, agradecí estar de espaldas a el, de otra forma lo habría preocupado. Pero imaginarme la vida tan dura que le había tocado vivir me había desarmado. Me incline y deje pequeños besos en cada una de ellas, le abrace por la espalda y recargue mi cabeza.

-Dedicaré el resto de mi vida a hacerte feliz….

-Ya lo soy… - me contestó. – Y lo seré mientras estés conmigo…

**__****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ahora bien, ya que nuestra pareja es inmensamente feliz falta meterle algo de intriga a la historia, y es por eso que estoy segura el próximo capitulo les va a gustar.**_

_**¿Quieren un adelanto? Ok!!!**_

_**- No quiero que te vallas – Le pedí mirándolo suplicante, por alguna extraña razón no quería que el se separara de mi.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

_**-Trata de no alejarte de la casa, estaré mas tranquilo… si? – Me pidio.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**- ¡Muéstrate! – Grite tratando de reunir en mi voz la poca seguridad y valentía que me quedaba.**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

_**Ñaca ñaca!!! Eso es todo!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…  
Espero me dejen algunos comentarios… estoy hambrienta de ellos jejejeje….  
**_

_**Nos leemos después…**_

_**ATT: Tonks Luna**_


	12. Reencuentro

_**Hola Hola!!! Cha cha cha chan!!!  
He aquí el capitulo que muchos esperaban y otros tantos temian jajaja….**_

_**No diré mas para no estropearles el capitulo XD  
Solo que…. AGRADECERLES con el corazón en la mano (Oh! Creo que moriré por habérmelo arrancado XD) sus gloriosos comentarios!!!**_

_**Hatake Nabiki**__**, **__**Sakura1885**__**, **__**Uchiha Em**__**, **__**FLOX**__**, **__**Demi-sama**__**, **__**Michell Tk Ga**__**, **__**Kikyoni**__**, **__**v1kyform**__**, **__**marjugagu**__**, **__**anely uchiha**__**, **__**artemisav**__**, **__**ktalicecullen**__**.**_

_**Pero no se me olvidan mis queridos lectores anónimos, también son de gran apoyo en la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos…**_

_**Bien, ya desahogada les dejo leer el capitulo 12… ^^**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 12: REENCUENTRO**

Abrí los ojos encontrándome aun en la profunda obscuridad. No podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía una extraña sensación en mi pecho, un mal presentimiento. Me gire esperando abrazarme a la figura de mi esposo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme del otro lado de la cama; en verdad estaba pasando una noche demasiado inquieta.

Me recorrí hasta llegar junto a él y moví un poco su brazo para acostarme en su pecho, no tenia la intensión de despertarlo, pero sin querer… lo hice.

- Perdón, amor… - Me disculpe apenada – No pretendía despertarte.

- No puedes dormir aun? – Pregunto mientras me recibía con cariño entre sus brazos.

- No, sigo sintiéndome extraña - Me sinceré.

- Solo estas nerviosa, cariño… - Trató de tranquilizarme – Hace bastante que no salgo de misión.

- No quiero que te vallas – Le pedí mirándolo suplicante, por alguna extraña razón no quería que el se separara de mi, no era que tuviera miedo de que le pasara algo en la misión, sino que sentía que algo pasaría aquí en su ausencia, y sinceramente… me daba muy mala espina.

-Ha sido una orden deTsunade, no puedo negarme….

- Y no puedes cederle la misión a otro? – seguí tratando de convencerlo. Soltó un largo suspiro.

-Como ANBU no puedo hacer eso, las misiones se nos asignan según nuestras habilidades… - Me dijo con pesar, seguramente para el también era difícil nuestra separación.

- Es tan solo una semana, amor… - me dijo con dulzura. Colocó su mano sobre mi brazo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Lo sé… Lo sé… - Repetí suspirando.

Me rodeó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Extrañaría que lo hiciera, extrañaría esperarlo para la comida, hablar con él sobre su día antes de acostarnos, abrazarlo, respirar su aroma, sentir su tibio cuerpo junto a mí al dormir. Definitivamente estos días serian un infierno.

-Descansa… - me pidió tras un largo bostezo que sin poder evitar me contagió. Estaba cansada, eso era un hecho, solo que no lograba mantenerme bastante tiempo dormida.

- Prométeme que no te iras sin despedirte… - le pedí. No quería levantarme y encontrarme en la cama vacía.

-Te lo prometo… - Me relaje de nuevo acomodando mi cuerpo en el de él, como si fuera un molde hecho especialmente para mí.

Y a pesar de que quería mantenerme despierta por un largo rato para seguirlo admirando y tratar de guardar un poco de él para los días siguientes, el sueño me arrastro por completo.

Sentía que a penas habían pasado unos minutos cuando le oí llamándome…

-Sakura, ya me voy cariño… - Estaba de cuclillas junto a la cama, hablándome a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Abrí los ojos y trate de sonreírle, pero solo conseguí hacer una mueca extraña. Estiré mi mano y le acerque a mí para besarlo.

Sus labios tan suaves, tan húmedos y cálidos.

¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente como para poder mantener la cordura sin ellos?

- Te amo… - Le susurre a penas nos separamos. Me miró con aquellos ojos de niebla brillantes.

- Como yo a ti… - Me regalo un beso mas y comenzó a preparar los últimos detalles para salir. Me puse de pie y envolví mi insinuante piyama en la bata que descansaba junto a mi cama. Mire como terminaba de sujetarse su largo cabello en una coleta y tomar su mascara, siempre hacia esto ultimo antes de salir. Sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo para disfrutarlo. Me acerque a él y acomodé mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, me recibió conmovido.

- No te arriesgues demasiado…

- Ese es mi trabajo… - me corrigió con una media sonrisa…

- Sabes a lo que me refiero… - Le regañé.

- Lo sé, cariño… No te preocupes… - me tomo por el rostro y me besó. Fue un beso largo, ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, pero la hora se acercaba. Se separó de mí y me beso la frente.

-Trata de no alejarte de la casa, estaré mas tranquilo… si? – Me pidio. Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no me lo hubiera pedido no lo habría hecho, aun sentía esa extraña sensación. Y Si había un lugar en la aldea en donde estaba realmente a salvo era dentro del perímetro del clan Hyuga. Siempre rodeado de guardias, con un centenar de personas preparadas para cualquier imprevisto. – Bien, es hora de irme… - Me soltó y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir… habló.

- Haré todo lo posible por regresar antes… - Asentí nuevamente y le lancé un beso. Sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Era increíble lo duro que había sido esta despedida. Pero los dos sabíamos que algo andaba mal, y aunque había tratado de tranquilizarme, él mismo presentía lo mismo.  
"Trata de no alejarte de la casa" esa era la prueba, sabia que no podría protegerme su familia si me encontraba en alguna otra parte de la aldea.

Caminé de regreso a la cama y me acosté en su lugar, abrazando con fuerza la almohada. Cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana y deje que el sueño me llevara de nuevo. Si me mantenía dormida, el tiempo pasaría más rápido y no estaría preocupada por lo que se avecinaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEJI**

Estaba preocupado y no había podido ocultárselo. Su repentino miedo de anoche había comenzado a inquietarme. En realidad se veía bastante nerviosa. Desearía no ir a esta estúpida misión y quedarme para protegerla, pero el juramente que hice al convertirme en ANBU me lo impide.

Antes de dirigirme a la salida de la aldea, camine hacia las habitaciones del Bouke, donde solía pasar mis días solitarios antes de que la vida me cambiara tan repentinamente.  
Si no podía quedarme a protegerla, dejaría a uno de mis mejores hombres cuidándola.

Llegué hasta la puerta del hombre que buscaba y llamé.

Un joven abrió la puerta asombrado ante mi presencia. Me hizo una reverencia.

-Señor Hyuga…

-Kazuo, tengo una tarea que encomendarte…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SAKURA**

3 días han pasado desde que me he quedado sola en esta casa. Solamente con criados que van y vienen haciendo reverencias y hablando entre murmullos.

A tan solo 4 días de su llegada ya estaba completamente cansada de mi situación. Pasaban las horas tan lentamente y aunque trataba de matarlas y acelerar un poco el tiempo leyendo, cuidando del jardín, mirando los entrenamientos de los Jounnis, e incluso con largas siestas, no lograba que la espera se amenizara un poco.

Y justo cuando más debía mantenerme dentro de la propiedad mas fuerte era el deseo de hacer visitas externas, en la villa.

Quizás si visito a Mitsuko logre salir de esta rutina. Solo será un rato, volveré antes de que obscurezca.

Me puse un kimono sencillo amarillo pálido con algunos bordados en rosa y me detuve el cabello con una peineta decorada con pequeñas flores. Siempre que salía a la villa era necesario que me vistiera formalmente, llevaba el compromiso de la imagen del clan más poderoso de Konoha.

Caminar sin mi esposo por la villa me resultaba bastante extraño. Solía acompañarme llevándome del brazo, distrayéndome en el camino, hablando siempre de cualquier idea que surcaba nuestras mentes.

Sentía que daba pasos muy pequeños o que el camino se alargaba. Por fin llegue a la entrada de la residencia Shiraoka, tome una larga bocanada de aire y exhalé. Llame a la puerta. Momentos después un criado de avanzada edad la abría haciéndome una majestuosa reverencia.

-Señora Hyuga, nos complace tenerla de vuelta por aquí… - Se hizo a un lado y me señalo el camino. – Pase por favor…

- Se lo agradezco… - Estar en la casa de mi amiga me tranquilizaba en gran medida, y lo comprobé en cuanto cruce el lumbral de la puerta. Se sentía una atmosfera repleta de armonía.  
El criado me dirigió a la sala de estar.

- Tome asiento, le avisare a mi señora de su visita…

Asentí con la cabeza y se perdió de vista tras una espesa cortina, la cual minutos más tarde Mitsuko atravesó con una sonrisa radiante.

- Sakura, que alegría…

La miré acercarse caminando con cautela, su embarazo ya estaba bastante desarrollado, el pequeño bulto en su estomago que tiempo atrás era apenas apreciable… esta vez era lo primero que llamaba la atención al mirarla.

- Espero no incomodar, pero ya que te niegas en hacerme una visita, no tuve otra opción que darme una vuelta para saber de ti mujer…

Soltó una pequeña risita.

- No me culpes a mí, soy tan solo una presa de la sobreprotección de Souchi, se preocupa demasiado por nosotros.

La abracé con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Debe estar ansioso por que nazca…

- Demasiado, parece un niño pequeño esperando la navidad…

- Me lo imagino…

Me indico que me sentara frente a ella.

- y… como esta Neji, me sorprende que no te acompañara…

- Salió de misión…- dije a secas.

-Ah valla, debes sentirte muy sola en casa…

- Si… - solté ahogando un suspiro.

De la nada mi amiga comenzó a reírse, lo hizo disimuladamente pero alcancé a notarla.

- Que es lo gracioso? – pregunte confundida.

- Tú… - la mire aun mas extrañada asi que se explico – Me vino a la mente la imagen de tu boda, se notaba a leguas que no simpatizabas con tu esposo, y vete ahora…

Sentí como mi rostro aumento de temperatura, ella tenia razón, aun recuerdo lo borracha que me puse aquella noche para no pensar en cumplir con mi deber de esposa.

- Te advertí que terminarías enamorada…

- Si, si… tenías razón…

- Que bueno que lo admitas, y… ¿Ya tienen planes de un bebe?

-No, eso aun no…

En aquel momento me desconecte de la realidad…  
A mi mente había regresado un recuerdo de meses atrás, cuando regresábamos a casa después de el anunciamiento de el nuevo integrante de la familia shiraoka.

**FLASH BACK (inicia el recuerdo)**

¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo? – me pregunto sosteniendo suavemente mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome profundamente.

El rubor casi me cubrió el rostro por completo.

Yo… - sentía que mi mirada temblaba. Resultaba imposible mantenerla en la suya. En realidad estaba nerviosa.

Esta bien… -exclamó soltándome. – No tienes que responderme ahora. Pero piénsalo…

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente y me dejó atrás. Me había quedado de piedra ante aquella proposición, pero antes de que tuviera que detenerse y regresarse por mi, comencé a caminar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK (termina el recuerdo)**

En aquellos días comenzaba a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia mi esposo y la idea de un bebe sinceramente no me desagradaba, me había ilusionado un poco con el embarazo de Mitsuko, pero mi orgullo era mas fuerte que mi voluntad por lo que no tomé el tema después.

Y ahora… a pesar de que hay mas contacto entre nosotros, Trato de cuidarme.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, creo que mi amiga tenía razón con lo que dijo aquella noche: Aun no me siento preparada para ser madre.

Tardé más de lo contemplado en mi visita, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a obscurecer y ahora, lo que tanto había estado evitando… se presentaba ante mí.

El cielo estaba completamente negro cuando salía a la villa de regreso a casa. No se si fueron los nervios o el miedo, pero la sensación que había experimentado antes de la salida de Neji volvía a presentarse y con mas fuerza.

Comencé a correr y cortar camino adentrándome un poco en el bosque, sabía el recorrido de memoria.

Mi respiración comenzó a fallar y la boca se me seco por completo al sentir un poderoso chacra acercándose por detrás. Trate de acelerar el paso, necesitaba llegar a casa antes de que me alcanzara, pero en verdad resultaba bastante difícil con el kimono.

Tendría que enfrentarlo. Así que cuando sentí que me pisaba los talones me detuve y mire a mi alrededor, no había nada, o al menos no distinguía a mi perseguidor, la noche era su mas fiel aliada.

Me puse en guardia y respire hondo.

- ¡Muéstrate! – Grite tratando de reunir en mi voz la poca seguridad y valentía que me quedaba.

- ¿Es así como recibes a tu viejo compañero?... – Exclamó una fría voz que me paralizo por completo, me era conocida, mis pesadillas se habían encargado de que no la olvidara. Me gire en mi eje y entre las sombras de los arboles comenzó a dibujarse una silueta masculina.

Pasé saliva pesadamente, sentí en mi garganta como si la recorriera el punzante filo de cientos de agujas.

La tenue luz de la luna ilumino su pálido y demacrado rostro.

MI corazón palpito como loco y de pronto… sentí de golpe que dejaba de latir. Mis piernas flaquearon y mis pensamientos desaparecieron de mi cabeza.

- Sa…suke…

- Cuanto tiempo, Sakura… - Clavo sus profundos y obscuros ojos en mi, podía sentir como me escaneaba con ellos.

Se hizo una atmosfera de silencio densa…

- ¿Que haces… aquí? – Logre preguntar.

- ¿Te importa?

- No, en realidad no me interesa… - Me dispuse a dar media vuelta y dejarlo plantado ahí. Era lo que se merecía por todo el mal que me había hecho. No podía pagarle con otra moneda que con la misma que el había utilizado conmigo: El rechazo y la indiferencia.

Pero todo paso tan rápido…

De un momento a otro sentí como me detenía del brazo, escuché algo surcando el viento y después un empujón que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Trate de enfocar y distinguí a unos metros de mi la esbelta figura de Sasuke…  
Y Justo a mi lado a uno de los guerreros Huyga, lo conocía, en ocasiones buscaba a mi marido para que le ayudara a perfeccionar su técnica.

- Kasuo! – exclamé sorprendida.

- ¿Se ha lastimado? – Me pregunto preocupado, seguramente no había planeado que el movimiento hubiera resultado tan brusco y terminara yo en el suelo.

-Estoy bien…

- Yo la defenderé… - sentenció tomando una posición de ataque ante el misterioso pelinegro que tenia en frente.

- Así que es cierto… - comenzó Sasuke – Ahora eres la señora Hyuga…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Uhhhh ¡! Mucha paja jajaja, pero llegue a lo que quería jajaja  
Sasuke nuevamente en Konoha!!! .**_

_**¿Qué tramará?**_

_**Wiiii!!! Jajaja… Otro sábado y un nuevo capitulo… no sé, como que les estoy dejando demasiado separados los capítulos no?**_

_**Creo que si…pero me imagino que esta bien para que todos alcancen a leerlos, aunque… creo que seria mejor dejar dos capítulos por semana, ustedes que opinan? XD**_

_**Bueno, mientras…. ¿Un adelanto? Sii! Me gustan los adelantos!!!**_

_**-------------------**_

_**- Kasuo… - Le llamé. Se giró esperando a que prosiguiera - ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?**_

_**-------------------------------**_

_**- ¿Por que regresaste? –pregunte sin rodeos.**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_**-¿Dónde esta mi esposo? – pregunte extrañada.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha: traidor a la aldea, antiguo discípulo de orochimaru, ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha y antiguo enamorado de mi esposa. Se presentaba ahora como si hubiéramos sido buenos amigos en el pasado.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Creo que con eso es mas que suficiente jejeje…  
como veran, se avecina un capitulo bastante movido…  
Asi que no se lo pierdan ^^**_

_**Nos leemos después…**_

_**Att: Tonks Luna**_


	13. Amenazas

_**Hola Hola!!! Aquí como lo prometí ¡!!!  
Y gracias a todos ustedes y sus hermosos e inspiradores comentarios….  
les dejo el capitulo #13…  
Recuerdan quien apareció en el capitulo pasado? Jajaja como no XD  
Pues hoy hay mas de él… además de que regresa también nuestro amado Neji….  
¿Qué pasará?  
Tendran que leerlo!!!**_

_**Pero antes!!! Un agradecimiento en publico a todos aquellos que me apoyan muchísimo dejando sus comentarios, levantándome el animo, haciéndome reir, corrigiendo mis fallas y aumentando mi inspiración ^^**_

_**Sakura1885**__**, **__**Hatake Nabiki**__**, **__**tenshihime-raven**__**, **__**Karina Natsumi**__**, **__**.deva**__**, **__**artemisav**__**, **__**Demi-sama**__**, **__**anely uchiha**__**, **__**Kikyoni**__**, **__**FLOX**__**, **__**v1kyform**__**, **__**Lilium27**__**, **__**ktalicecullen**__**, **__**alexandra casco**__**.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**CAPITULO 13: AMENAZAS**

- Así que es verdad…- resonó la fría voz de Sasuke en la obscuridad – Ahora eres la Señora Hyuga.

Me quede de piedra al escuchar salir aquellas palabras de su boca con aquel tono tan despótico suyo. Le mire a los ojos y sentí como al igual que antes, una fuerza inexistente me jalaba hacia ellos, hacia aquella obscuridad tan profunda.  
Lo observe con atención. No podía negarlo, a pesar de que los años transcurrieron y su mente no hubiera pensado en otra cosa mas que en venganza: Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo el hombre mas atractivo que había visto en mi vida; y estaba perdida en él, me hipnotizaba mirarlo, su cuerpo había madurado dándole un toque mas sensual del que recordaba. Su cabello negro azabache caía rebeldemente sobre sus hombros ahora mas anchos y su estatura, la que antes era la de un adolescente había aumentado notablemente.

Pero eso no cambiaba mis sentimientos hacia él, podría convertirse en el hombre mas apuesto del universo pero yo le seguiría detestando por todo el dolor que me ocasiono en el pasado.

- Así es… - respondí fríamente. Me puse de pie y sacudí mi ropa con delicadeza. Vería que ya no era la Sakura torpe y tosca de antes. – Y si me permites, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer…  
- Me di media vuelta y comencé a andar, necesitaba alejarme de él, no estaba preparada para un encuentro como este. – Kasuo regresemos…

-Como ordene… - Contestó, pero sin embargo tardo algunos momentos en seguirme, seguramente asegurándose de que Sasuke no nos siguiera.

Me detuve en seco al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire corriendo frente a mi. Un segundo después la altiva figura de Sasuke y sus obscuros ojos estaban a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Te veré luego… - Sentí su frio aliento chocando contra mi rostro. Inhale el agradable perfume que desprendió en su respiración y la antigua sensación que me ocasionaba inundarme de su esencia apareció nuevamente ante mi sorpresa.

Su silueta desapareció tan pronto como el mensaje salió por completo de su boca.

- Señora…- me llamó Kasuo.

- Tranquilo, volamos a casa…

Terminamos de cruzar el bosque y entramos a los jardines del clan. Me hizo una reverencia y comenzó a andar hacia su dormitorio, pero había aparecido una nueva duda en mi cabeza.

- Kasuo… - Le llamé. Se giró esperando a que prosiguiera - ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?

- Su esposo me pidió que la cuidara cuando estuviera fuera de la casa…

En aquel momento todas aquellas sensaciones que habían inundado mi cuerpo hace unos instantes desaparecieron.

- Gracias… - Dije sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. El ninja repitió su reverencia y se alejó.

Le debía un favor a mi guardián. Si no hubiera aparecido en la escena que se presentaba entre Sasuke y yo, recordándome el lugar que tenia ahora con mi marido, no hubiera podido alejarme tan segura de mi viejo y obsesivo amor.

Entré en la casa y me dirigí a la habitación. Abrí la puerta e inhale fuertemente tratando de inundar mis pulmones de el perfume de mi esposo, pero su esencia había desaparecido casi por completo. Caminé a mi ropero y tome un traje ligero para dormir, me limpie el maquillaje y solté mi cabello. Me recosté en mi lado de la cama por costumbre, pero rodee hacia el lugar de Neji y sumergí mi rostro en su almohada, su olor seguía fielmente concentrado en ella.

- Su esposo me pidió que la cuidara cuando estuviera fuera de la casa…- Resonó nuevamente la voz de Kasuo en mi cabeza.

- Todo esta bien, amor…- Exclamé a la obscuridad- todo, por ahora…

Miré a mí alrededor: la habitación se veía sola sin su presencia, y a pesar de que desde su salida la había sentido así, ahora era más notable. Quizás la incesante necesidad de tenerlo cerca asegurándome el estilo de vida que había elegido convertía el espacio a mi alrededor en un agujero negro.

Durante el resto de la noche apareció la imagen de Sasuke en mis sueños. Una y otra vez la escena de nuestro encuentro se repetía en mi mente sin detenerse; por lo que al amanecer ya había formulado algunas preguntas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué hacia Sasuke en Konoha?

¿Por qué me buscaba?

¿Cómo se había enterado de mi matrimonio con Neji?

Era obvio que traía algo entre manos que nos involucraba, pero… ¿Qué era?

Pasé el resto de la mañana intentando encontrar respuestas pero ninguna de ellas me convencía. Durante la tarde busqué algo en que entretenerme para alejar todos mis pensamientos. Comencé a leer un libro de medicina, pero no me distrajo lo suficiente, asistí a una junta de consejo, pero estaba tan aburrido el tema que inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a trabajar pensando en lo que tanto evitaba. Y así estuve el resto del día: en las cocinas, en el jardín, incluso en el campo de entrenamiento, hasta que al obscurecerse opte por entrar a mi habitación y dormir no sin antes darme por vencida y proponerme salir al día siguiente a buscarlo.

A la mañana siguiente me alisté para salir…

Lo primero que debía conseguir era que Kasuo no me siguiera, sería más difícil sacarle la verdad a Sasuke en su presencia.

Me vestí ahora con ropa mas cómoda por si era necesario correr, bajé y di un vistazo en el campo de entrenamiento de Jounins. Distinguí a Kasuo entrenando con un compañero. Era esta mi oportunidad.

Salí de la casa sigilosamente con cuidado a que ninguno de los miembros del clan me viera. Me adentre un poco en el bosque y recorrí el mismo camino de ayer, hasta que llegué al sitio del encuentro.

-Te estaba esperando… - Lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré recargado en el tronco sobre una rama en lo alto.

- Por que regresaste? –pregunte sin rodeos.

- Cumplí mi venganza… - Exclamó con satisfacción mientras bajaba y se situaba frente a mí.

- Y ahora que… ¿Te instalaras de nuevo en la aldea fingiendo que no paso nada? – pregunté molesta.

- MI cabeza en la aldea tiene precio. Me consideran un traidor… ¿Recuerdas? – Pase saliva pesadamente. Lo había olvidado. Sasuke había dado en el pasado valiosa información confidencial de la aldea a orochimaru y por esta razón había sido desterrado de ella.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te arriesgas viniendo? –Estaba confundida. Si el estaba al tanto de todo… ¿Por qué regresaba al lugar donde su búsqueda estaba activa?

- Aun no lo entiendes? – Desapareció de mi vista e inmediatamente sentí su respiración en mi oído – Me sorprendes Sakura… - Deslizó sus delgados dedos por mi brazo ocasionándome un escalofrió. Me estremecí, el gesto logró desconectar mis pensamientos.

- Por que Hyuga? – Preguntó con una voz aterciopelada que me erizó por completo. Era la primera vez que me hablaba de aquella manera.- ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia para que te liaras con ese tipo?

- Eso no te incumbe…- exclamé fuertemente. No le contaría Sasuke la razón por la que mi esposo había llegado a serlo.

- ¿No eras tu la que me juraba lealtad y amor incondicional? – Su voz ya no era amable, sino una mesclada con el rencor.

- Eso es cosa del pasado, Sasuke… - Le dije fríamente. Estaba tocando un tema que me había costado miles de lagrimas superar. – Antes de que te fueras…

-Pareces molesta… - Se situó frente a mi e intento colocar su mano sobre mi mejilla, pero lo aparte enojada.

- Y que esperabas que hiciera… ¿Que te recibiera feliz después de habernos abandonado e interponer tu venganza ante nuestra amistad? – Soltó una risotada que me hizo enfurecer. Me sentí ofendida, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar de regreso.

- No has cambiado nada, Sakura…

- Te equivocas – le respondí – ya no soy la misma de antes…

- Eso ya lo veremos…

Me giré para reclamarle pero no le vi ya por ninguna parte. ¿Era así como buscaba solucionar las cosas? ¿Huyendo?

Regresé a casa molesta. No debí de haber ido a buscarlo, no había obtenido nada. Seguia abierta la gran incógnita de la razón por la cual había regresado. ¿Sabría Naruto de su regreso?  
¿O solo me buscaba a mí? Podría serlo, no menciono para nada a Naruto y parecía demasiado interesado en mi vida. ¡A él que le importaba mi matrimonio!  
Y.. la manera en que me habló. Ahh! Es un maldito, no le bastó con lastimarme en el pasado si no que busca divertirse conmigo de nuevo.  
Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se lo permitiría.

Me dejé caer sobre el pasto y clave mi mirada en el cielo. Respire profundamente y exhale tratando de tranquilizarme. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. Todo este asunto de el regreso de Sasuke me estaba volviendo loca. Y por si fuera poco la ausencia de Neji me deprimía bastante. Neji…

¿Qué le diría cuando regresará?  
¿Cómo le explicaría el regreso de Sasuke y mi reacción ante él?

Todo era tan complicado…

Justo en este momento agradezco que apenas hayan transcurrido 5 días desde la partida de Neji. Y aunque quisiera que el tiempo faltante transcurriera velozmente, la incertidumbre de su reacción me obliga a que piense lo contrario.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a dejarme llevar por Morfeo.

Estaba más dormida que despierta cuando distinguí pasos acercándose a mi. No tenia miedo, en el sitio donde estaba no podía pasarme nada. El ruido se detuvo a mi lado.

- Señora… - escuche una dulce voz, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con el pequeño rostro de Ryoga, hijo de una de nuestras mucamas.

- Dime, Ryoga… - Me senté para estar a su altura.

- Mi madre me ha pedido que le avise que el Señor ya esta aquí…

Sentí un vuelco en el corazón y mil emociones invadiéndome: Alegría, miedo, preocupación, nerviosismo, ilusión. Había llegado antes de lo previsto y yo sin sabes que le diría.  
Tendría que restarle importancia, como si el regreso de su enemigo no me hubiera afectado en nada. Creo, que seria mejor no contarle lo sucedido, de esta manera el sentirá que no le tome importancia, que Sasuke ya no es nada para mi. Si, creo que será lo adecuado. No dejare que mi relación con Neji sea destruida también por Sasuke.

Me puse de pie emocionada, había estado sufriendo toda una condena esperando a mi esposo, y ahora, sabiendo que estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo.

Corrí hacia el interior de la casa y me dirigí a la entrada, no había rastro alguno de mi marido. Encontré a Masahiro, la madre de Ryoga, llevando un par de pequeñas toallas en las manos.

-¿Dónde esta mi esposo? – pregunte extrañada.

- Lo a entretenido Ryusei en la entrada..

Me asome a la puertea. Efectivamente, estaba mi esposo con el presidente del consejo, seguramente este le estaba dando la bienvenida. Mire al anciano hacerle una reverencia y alejarse. Camine hacia él lentamente tratando de controlar mi cuerpo y evitar abalanzarme ante él. Se giró hacia mi y no pude evitar soltar un grito de terror.

Su rostro tenía varias heridas y estaba cubierto de sangre seca. Su ropa casi completamente raída y con grandes manchas también de su líquido vital.

-¿Por qué esa cara? – me preguntó con una media sonrisa. Mi corazón se tranquilizo un poco al notar su sentido del humor intacto – ¿Tan mal me veo?

El control con el cual había estado manteniendo mi cuerpo desapareció y me acerqué corriendo hacia él.

-Lo suficiente para pegarme un buen susto… - Me abracé con cuidado a su cuerpo. Y a pesar de que a penas y lo rosaba conseguí que este soltara un pequeño quejido. -¿Por qué vienes en este estado?

- Intente acelerar un poco las cosas para regresar antes, pero se complicaron un poco…

-Amor, no debiste…

- Estaba preocupado por ti… - me interrumpió. – Si algo te pasara, yo… - bajo la mirada, su rostro se había contraído en una mueca de dolor, seguramente se reprochaba la probabilidad de que me hubiera pasado algo en su ausencia. Tome su mano y la apreté suavemente.

- Estoy bien…-exclame tiernamente para tranquilizarlo – Nada malo ha pasado.

Aquello no era mentira, no podía catalogar el regreso de Sasuke como un mal para mi, o por lo menos, no aun.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra…- Me abrazó contra su cuerpo y escuche a penas un perceptible quejido.

- Vamos a curarte…

Subimos a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras èl e inmediatamente sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Te extrañe tanto… -exclamo dejándome pequeños besos en el cuello. Sentí sus manos entrando por debajo de la blusa. Intuí sus intensiones.

-También yo, cariño… - me separé de su abrazo- pero primero tus heridas…

Me hizo una cara de reproche.

-Estuve cinco días sin verte, durmiendo sólo, escondido entre los arboles, con la incertidumbre de si estarías bien, mordiéndome los labios por la embriagante necesidad de besarte, y… me niegas disfrutarte ahora que te tengo conmigo!

Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho al oír su declaración. Me giré hacia el y le rodie el cuello con mis manos.

-Lo siento… - Me disculpe. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo buscando sus labios… los cuales me recibieron gustosos. Besarlo… lo hacia de nuevo, disfrutaba de su delicioso sabor, de su tibio aliento en mi rostro, de la opresión que realizaba en mi cuerpo para atraerme mas a él. Cuanto había extrañado esto…

Comenzó a convertir nuestro encuentro en uno mas apasionado. Sentí un cosquilleo recorriendo mi brazo, algo le recorría, tibio y viscoso. Abrí los ojos y lo que vi me hizo separarme de él de inmediato.

- Estas sangrando de nuevo… - exclamé preocupada. La sangre en su vestimenta que anteriormente había visto estaba seca, lo cual significaba que sus heridas estaban abriéndose. – Déjame curarte, por favor… - le pedí. Esta vez no me lo negó y comenzó a andar al baño. Tome mi botiquín y me dirigí tras él.

Me topé con su yucata en el suelo. La esquivé y me encaminé hacia él. Ahora si podía tener una amplia visión de sus heridas.

- Con solo pensar que por mi culpa estas así se me parte el alma…- exclamé con pesar.

- No seas tonta, esto ha sido mi culpa…

- Pero tú… - me sostuvo el rostro para besarme.

- Tanta insistencia por curarme, para que me lastimes ahora de esta manera…

- Perdón…

Limpie las manchas de lodo y sangre que tapaban su piel, desinfecte sus heridas y logre cerrar algunas con mi chakra medico, Le coloqué un vendaje en el brazo y otro en el estomago. Su estado no era tan delicado, pero el seguir pensando que el preocuparse por mi le había dañado seguía haciéndome sentir como un monstruo. Mientras el peleaba y sangraba, yo estaba debatiéndome con estupideces, dedicando todo mi tiempo en pensar en Sasuke y en sus malditos planes.

- Te amo… - exclame hundiéndome en su abrazo. Me sentía culpable pero agradeciéndole de esta manera aliviaba un poco mi pesar.

- También yo…

Nos dirigimos a la cama, estábamos los dos bastante cansados…  
Se acostó en su lado y me atrajo hacia él para envolverme con su cuerpo.  
Esta noche ninguno de los dos queríamos separarnos del otro. Habíamos sufrido bastante por la ausencia y lo único que queríamos era saciarnos nuevamente de nosotros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NEJI

Me levante igual de temprano que antes. Ella seguía dormida entre mis brazos. Cuanto había deseado estos días tenerla a mi lado. Tendría que hacer algo con las misiones que se me eran asignadas, ahora era mucho más débil que antes. Ahora tenía un punto frágil con el cual podían acabar conmigo fácilmente: Sakura.  
Si a ella le sucediera algo yo no seria nada.

Me aliste para salir. Iría a buscar a Lee para entrenar. Mi estado se debía a una falta de entrenamiento. Si hubiera sido mas fuerte hubiera podido terminar con la docena de ninjas que me acorralaron.

Le deje un beso en la frente y Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras, la casa estaba en absoluto silencio, tal como antes. Salí de ella y me adentre en el bosque para cortar camino.

Sentí una gran cantidad de chakra en dirección a donde iba. No la había sentido antes así que tome precauciones. Pero antes de que lograra activar mi Byakugan tenía al intruso frente a mi.

- Tu! – Exclame desafiante al ver de quien se trataba.

- Nos volvemos a ver…

Sasuke Uchiha: traidor a la aldea, antiguo discípulo de orochimaru, ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha y antiguo enamorado de mi esposa. Se presentaba ahora como si hubiéramos sido buenos amigos en el pasado.

-Cometiste un error al presentarte ante mí, mi deber es entregarte o eliminarte… - le advertí.

- A tu querida "esposa" eso no le agradaría…- escuché su comentario, el tono que había utilizado para referirse a mi peli rosa me desagradó.

- No la metas en esto! – Le espeté.

- Pero si ella sola se inmiscuye…

Aquel comentario me dejo complejo. ¿Que quería decir?

- Veo que ella no te ha dicho de nuestros encuentros….

Me quede de piedra. El y mi esposa se habían visto ya…  
A mis espaldas, seguro durante mi ausencia y ella, ella no me había dicho nada.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ñaca ñaca!!!! .  
Hay ese Sasuke jajaja… ahora si que les dejaré con la intriga XD  
Ahhh por cierto, subiré un capitulo el sábado y otro los miércoles… *u***_

_**Y hablando de sábado….  
¿Quieren saber un poco de que tratará ese dia? Adelanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-Tu y yo sabemos que Sakura aun siente lo mismo por mi…

_**------------------------------------------**_

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada al darse cuenta de mi expresión ausente.

_**--------------------**_

-Por favor, te pido… que no dudes de mí… - me suplicó.

-----------------

-No juegues conmigo Sasuke – le advertí. De un momento a otro lo perdí de vista y sentí su aliento sobre mi nuca.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

-¡Cállate! – Le grité al momento que me soltaba de un jalón de él y me cubría los oídos -¡cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte mas!

_**Espero leerlos nuevamente!!  
Soy una escritora feliz!! Y todo gracias a ustedes!!!**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo!!!!**_

_**CUidense mucho!!!**_

_**Nos leemos después… =)**_

_**Att: Tonks Luna**_


	14. Confusiones

_Hola a todos!!!!!  
Tal como lo prometí y les he estado cumpliendo… *u*  
Aquí tienen Hoy SABADO el nuevo capitulo!!!  
Ya vamos en el 14, que rápido pasa el tiempo, no creen?  
Lo bueno es que aun le falta mucho al fic… apenas vamos como a la mitad XD  
Asi que imagínense todo lo que falta ._

_Y ahora, aquellos que hicieron posible nuestra continuación: __**FLOX**__** , **__**naomi14**__** , **__**Hatake Nabiki**__** , **__**ktalicecullen**__** , **__**tenshihime-raven**__** , **__**anely uchiha**__** , **__**Kikyoni**__** , **__**v1kyform**__** , **__**tsuki-airen**__** , **__**artemisav**__** , **__**sol y luna 0428**__** , **__**.deva**__** .**_

_**Mil gracias a ellos por sus comentarios y a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que siguen "Viviendo del Pasado".**_

Bien, supongo que esperan que deje de escribir para leer y el cap XD  
Asi que… disfrútenlo!!! 

CAPITULO 14 CONFUSIONES

- Veo que ella no te ha dicho de nuestros encuentros….

Me quede de piedra. El y mi esposa se habían visto ya…  
A mis espaldas, seguro durante mi ausencia y ella, ella no me había dicho nada.

-¡Mientes! – le espeté. Seguramente quería infundirme inseguridad y alejarme de mi esposa.

-¿Y que gano yo con mentirte? - La seguridad con la que hablaba provocó que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta – No necesito engañarte Hyuga, tengo esta batalla ganada.

-Pareces muy seguro… - le desafié.

-Tu y yo sabemos que Sakura aun siente lo mismo por mi…

-Te equivocas, ella ya te olvidó… - Parecía quererme convencerme a mi mismo con aquellas palabras. A decir verdad desde hacia meses no había vuelto a escuchar salir de su boca el nombre del Uchiha, ni en nuestras platicas, ni en sus sueños, lo cual me daba la idea de que había superado el abandono de su antiguo amor.

-Entonces tendré que recordárselo…

Se escucharon pasos acercándose…

- Neji, regresaste antes de lo que imaginé… - exclamó ilusionado mi compañero de entrenamiento. Desvié la mirada hacia el lugar donde momentos antes estaba el Uchiha, pero ya no había rastro de él. ¡Maldito! – Continuaremos el entrenamiento?

- No, hoy no… - le respondí aun con la mirada pérdida, mi cabeza apenas podía formar una respuesta coherente. – Necesito llegar a casa…

-Oh, esta bien… - pronunció confundido, sabia que no cambiaba mis entrenamientos por nada, seguro intuía que algo no iba del todo bien con Sakura. – Saluda a Sakurita de mi parte-

Le hice un gesto afirmativo con la mano y me alejé, regresé en mis pasos.

Sin saber muy bien en que pensar y sin dejar que mis pensamientos se ordenaran primero, me deje guiar por mi cuerpo y mis celos hacia la habitación.

Al entrar la encontré sentada junto a la ventana admirando el hermoso paisaje que mostraba aquella mañana tan fresca, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que había entrado en la habitación, hasta que cerré la puerta un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario…

-Cariño, buenos días… - me saludo con una bella sonrisa acercándose a mi, me dejo un suave beso en los labios y se abrazo a mi pecho – Te hacia entrenando…

Me quede de piedra, sin saber que contestarle, sin saber como comenzar el tema de mi encuentro con su antiguo enamorado, sin saber como reprocharle sus mentiras, la falta de confianza entre nosotros y su engaño.

Se separó de mi extrañada y me miró fijamente, como tratando de descifrar lo que sucedía en mi mirada.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada al darse cuenta de mi expresión ausente.

La alejé con cuidado y caminé hacia la ventana de donde ella provenía, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y aclarar mis ideas. Tome un largo suspiro y hablé.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le pregunté sin rodeos. La miré, parecía desconcertada con mi pregunta. Quería creer profundamente que todo era mentira, que ella no sabia nada del Uchiha.

-¿De que hablas?

-De tus encuentros con Sasuke… - le espeté sin rodeos. – El muy cínico se me presento asegurándome que tu y el se veían en mi ausencia. – comenzaba a perder el control, respire hondo y la miré.

Esperaba que ella me lo negara pero en vez de eso camino hacia la cama con la cabeza baja y se sentó.

-Lo cierto es que… si lo he visto… - comentó nerviosa. En aquel momento sentía que una pequeña pieza delicada de mi ser se quebraba en mil pedazos.

-hmp…

-Pero no te he engañado si es lo que piensas… - agregó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a distanciarme.

-¿Entonces?

- Tenía curiosidad por saber a que había regresado…

Me pase las manos por la cabeza desesperadamente, estaba confundido, tenia tantas emociones inundando mi cuerpo en aquel momento. Eran más de las que estaba acostumbrado a soportar, eran más de las que podía controlar.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

- Por que, pensé que si trataba de ignorarlo tu creerías que el ya no me interesa, por que es así… - Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mi sin desconectar nuestras miradas - cariño… ahora tu eres el único hombre en mi vida…

Subió su rostro y roso mis labios con los suyos, estuve tentado a besarla, a responderle como ella esperaba, pero hubo un pequeño corto circuito en mi mente que me impedía creerle y que provoco que la rechazara.

-No… - le corté –

- ¿Crees que te miento? – me preguntó con voz fina, temerosa.

- Estoy confundido… - me sinceré – No esperaba que después de mi ausencia me encontrara con esto…

-Por favor, te pido… que no dudes de mí… - me suplicó.

- Lo siento, pero… no puedo evitarlo… - me di la media vuelta y salí de habitación, necesitaba estar solo, aclarar mi mente y encontrar la mejor solución a este problema. Cerré la puerta tras de mi, dejando dentro a la mujer que amaba rompiendo en llanto junto al cadáver de la felicidad que habíamos vivido durante los últimos meses.

----------------------------------------------S A K U R A----------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, soy una estúpida, una completa y total estúpida; había elegido llevar a cabo una idea que usada en mi contra me hundiría hasta el fondo. Ahora la persona a la que había intentado proteger ocultándole los hechos desconfiaba de mí y probablemente me hiciera a un lado por considerarme una mentirosa.

¿Por qué justo cuando mi vida era perfecta decidía llegar Sasuke y echarlo todo a perder?  
Ese desgraciado, tan solo ha regresado para hacerme mas daño.

– El muy cínico se me presento asegurándome que tu y el se veían en mi ausencia. – volvió a resonar en mi memoria… ¿Qué tanto le había metido sasuke en la cabeza? – con tan solo pensarlo me recorrió un escalofrió.

¿Qué podía esperar de un hombre sin sentimientos? Desde que llegó no ha hecho más que complicarme la existencia. Pero, aunque una parte de mi ser se alegre por verlo devuelta, no permitiré que estropee mi matrimonio, no después de que fuera el y su estúpida partida la que me hundiera en un mundo de inseguridades, penas y reproches.

Me levante del piso sobre el cual había estado llorando desde la partida de mi esposo, me limpié las lágrimas y caminé hacia la puerta decidida, iría a ver a Sasuke y a pedirle de una vez por todas que se fuera, que me dejara en paz.

Tomé el picaporte y me detuve, seria mejor que pensara mejor las cosas de ahora en adelante, ya una vez había elegido la opción equivocada y esta vez parecía que correría con la misma suerte. Con las cosas tan frescas y Neji fuera de casa, corría el peligro de que me encontrara nuevamente con él y sus sospechas crecieran, después de todo… creo que seria mejor esperar unos días. Quizás, con la mejor de las suertes las cosas se solucionaran solas y mi esposo creyera en mis palabras.

---------------------------  
La hora de la cena llegó pero no había ni rastro de mi marido así que subí a la habitación para esperarlo, pero al pasar el tiempo me preocupe al no verlo llegar.

Bajé, esperando encontrar a alguno de nuestros empleados despiertos…

Recorrí la casa y encontré a Masahiro, la madre del pequeño Ryoga, haciendo el inventario en la cocina.

-Señora, buenas noches… - me saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Masahiro, ¿No ha llegado mi esposo aun?

Me miró un poco extrañada.

-Llegó hace un rato señora, ha pedido que se le prepare el cuarto de visitas…

- Ah… - fue lo único que pude pronunciar, no me lo había esperado, pensé que simplemente me negaría la palabra, pero no que se alejara completamente de mí.

-¿Pasa algo señora? Los dos se ven muy mal… - me pregunto preocupada.

-Es solo un pequeño malentendido… - comencé a regresar en mis pasos – gracias, buenas noches…

-Que descanse señora…

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Las cosas estaban mal, necesitaba arreglarlo….  
Miré hacia el lugar en la cama que se suponía debería estar ocupado con su cuerpo, verlo vacio me provoco un hueco en el estomago. Trate de cerrar los ojos y dormirme, pero me fue imposible, Llegaban a mi mente imágenes de nuestra plática en la tarde y de mi reciente platica con Masahiro.

- ha pedido que se le prepare el cuarto de visitas…

Me puse de pie y Salí de la habitación, recorrí el pasillo y llegué justo a la puerta de Neji.

-Quizás ya este dormido… - me dije a mi misma. Había una parte de mí que me llamaba a regresar y dormirme, y esa parte era la que provocaba una inseguridad y unos nervios considerables. Pero debía ser valiente si quería recuperarlo. Toque a la puerta.

Nada, ni un solo ruido.

Volví a llamar.

Nada…

-Neji, podemos hablar…

- Vete… - escuche del otro lado – quiero estar solo… - me dijo cortante.

- Por favor, regresa conmigo a la cama… - le pedí.

Pero no respondió nada.

-Neji… por favor… - mi voz comenzó a cortarse nuevamente, pero él no volvió a hablarme. Limpie algunas lágrimas que habían resbalado por mi rostro sin darme cuenta y regrese a la habitación. Sin lugar a dudas seria la noche mas larga que tendría en mi vida.

-----------------------------

Han pasado tres días ya que vivimos como dos extraños en la misma casa. Antes de que los primeros rayos de sol crucen el cielo el se levanta y se va, no regresa si no ya entrada la noche. En la tarde me aseguro yo misma de que su habitación este en las mejores condiciones para cuando regrese. A veces la melancolía me domina y lloro en su almohada, pero son detalles que estoy tratando de solucionar, en la noche, antes de que llegue, le preparo el baño, le dejo un cambio limpio de ropa en el armario y su piyama doblado sobre la cama, todo en perfectas condiciones tal como a él le gusta, quizás con la esperanza de que me busque para agradecerme las molestias o ayude a que me perdone, pero no pasa nada.

Quiero mi vida de vuelta.

No puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así, si no hago algo todo seguirá como ahora o quizás empeoren, podría perderlo para siempre. Me aliste con mi vieja ropa de pelea y Salí en busca del único culpable, trataría de convencerlo de que le dijera la verdad a Neji y se alejara de nosotros para siempre.

Regresé al sitio donde nos habíamos visto anteriormente y tal como esperaba, lo encontré sobre una rama alta mirándome divertido. Aquello me molesto de sobremanera, así que en vez de hablar con el como alguien civilizado deje salir mi furia.

-¡Eres un maldito! – Le grite desde mi posición – ¿Quién te has creído para inmiscuirte en mi vida?

-No sé de que me hablas… - Se defendió haciéndose el inocente.

-No juegues conmigo Sasuke – le advertí. De un momento a otro lo perdí de vista y sentí su aliento sobre mi nuca.

-Me parece divertido… - exclamo en mi oído.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece… - me aleje de él molesta. - ¿Qué tantas mentiras le has dicho a mi marido? – le pregunte amenazante.

-Que ingenua Sakura, ¿De verdad crees que te lo diré? – Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al escucharlo. Bueno, si era un poco tonto de mi parte pensar que se rendiría tan fácil.

-Entonces vete – le exigí - aléjate y déjanos en paz…

Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia él, quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, incluso podía sentir su aliento caliente rosando mi rostro e inundando mis pulmones.

-¿En verdad eso quieres? – me preguntó con aquella voz tan sensual que me derretía. Estaba estática, perdida en él, tenerlo tan cerca provocaba en mí las mismas sensaciones que cuando era niña. Como pude asentí con la cabeza –Entonces vente conmigo…

Aquello reanudo toda mi actividad cerebral en un segundo.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Antes de irme me pediste que te llevara conmigo, pues bien, vine por ti… - se explicó. Recordé aquel momento de mi vida en que destrozada le suplicaba que se quedara o me llevara con él.

-Has perdido la cabeza… - Traté de retirar mi brazo de su agarre, pero lo sujetó con mas fuerza.

-Hablo en serio Sakura, no me iré de aquí sin ti… - exclamó decidido.

Estaba confundida con sus palabras. ¿Por qué regresaba? ¿Por qué hasta ahora que era feliz junto a mi marido y había superado su abandono venia a cumplir aquella vieja fantasía? Si me lo hubiera pedido antes con gusto me habría escapado con él, pero ahora, todas esas ilusiones resultaban imposibles, estaba casada y enamorada de mi marido, pero… ¿Y sasuke? ¿Qué es lo que siento por él? ¿Por qué me ha afectado tanto su regreso y sus intensiones?

¿O es que acaso lo sigo queriendo?

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me daba de qué sasuke se aceraba aun más a mi rostro… hasta juntar la punta de su nariz con la mía.

-Me he dado cuenta de que te necesito a mi lado – exclamó suplicante. Aquella reacción en el provoco que me perdiera unos segundos en su mirada. – Sakura, yo te…

-¡Cállate! – Le grité al momento que me soltaba de un jalón de él y me cubría los oídos -¡cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte mas!

Por alguna extraña razón no quería escuchar como terminaba la frase, sentía que si lo hacia una frágil parte de mi se quebraría y sufriría por él nuevamente.

Me tomó de sorpresa por el rostro y clavó fijamente su mirada en la mía logrando un efecto hipnotizante, sentía que me jalaba como la atracción que ejerce un hoyo negro en el espacio.  
Mi corazón amenazó con desbordarse y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas sufrió un corto circuito. Tenerlo tan cerca, acariciando mi piel, había logrado regresar mis sentidos al mismo estado que años atrás, donde esa chica enamorada se volvía loca con tan solo mirarlo.

Y entonces… paso tan rápido…

-Te quiero… - me dijo en un susurro antes de sellar mis labios con los suyos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Uhhhhh!!!! Que buen final de capitulo!!!! XD  
me odiaran por haberlo dejado ahí jejeje…**_

_**mmm…. No sé si dejarles un adelanto….  
Cualquier cosa que ponga será una pista importantísima del siguiente capitulo… mmmmm…**_

_**Ahhh!! Ok!"!! Es que ustedes lo merecen ^^**_

_**------------------------------**_

_**-No, esto ha sido un error… - trate de justificarme, pero era una tontería.**_

_**---------------------------**_

_**Sé que su distanciamiento se debe a eso: ella esta pensando en dejarme.**_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_**-Señor…- volvió a llamarme, me giré y note que me miraba suplicante – hable con ella por favor, quizás usted logre hacerla entrar en razón.**_

_**------------------------------**_

_**Tan rápido como pude Salí de la casa y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento uno instantes.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**Bien, eso es un adelanto de que pasa en la primera mitad del capitulo, aun no lo termino XD  
Pero se ve bastante bien, no?  
joojojoj….**_

_**Bien, es hora de irme… =)  
Muchas gracias a todos!!!**_

_**Nos leemos después…**_

_**Att: Tonks Luna**_


	15. Inseguridades

_**HOLA!!!!!!**_

_**Por fin de vuelta con la continuación de este emocionante fic jejejeje…  
Creo que les he dejado con la intriga durante bastante tiempo, les pido una disculpa… Tuve una estresante crisis de estudio y trabajo…. Pero les agradezco muchísimo su paciencia y su gran apoyo. **_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que me dedicaron un poco de su preciado tiempo dejándome un alentador comentario =)**_

_**Hatake Nabiki**__**, **__**tenshihime-raven**__**, **__**Claressa**__**, **__**ktalicecullen**__**, **__**anely uchiha**__**, **__**FLOX**__**, **__**Kikyoni**__**, **__**v1kyform**__**, **__**.deva**__**, **__**Nad-senpai**__**, **__**Demi-sama**__**, **__**artemisav**__**, **__**Karina Natsumi**__**, **__**nankui**__**, **__**naomi14**__**, **__**Sakusoy**__**, **__**Ringel muam**__**, **__**angelsaga**__**, **__**sol y luna 0428**__**, **__**angels dead**__**, **__**.Chan**__**.**_

_**Y ahora… ¿Qué sucedió después de aquel sorpresivo beso?**_

_**Descubranlo….**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 15: INSEGURIDADES

Lo más correcto en una situación así habría sido separarme y darle su merecido por el atrevimiento; pero tratándose de él, de Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre del que había estado enamorada casi la mitad de mi vida, no pude hacer más que dejarme llevar por el momento.

Sentía sus labios suaves, húmedos, adherirse a los míos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Deslizó sus manos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él con fuerza, tan apasionadamente que sentí un estremecimiento recorrerme por completo; mi corazón estaba completamente desbocado.

Quería más de él, del hombre por quien había sufrido tanto por falta de atención, de cariño…  
Había soñado tanto con este momento en mi vida, que ahora que ha sucedido no puedo detenerme.

Sentí su cabello entre mis manos y lo recorrí, estaba mas largo, no como solía traerlo años atrás, pero no tanto como el de mi esposo… El de Neji era especial, tan liso y suave… tan…

Bajé mis brazos a su pecho y lo empujé con fuerza asustada…

¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Le había faltado a mi marido, a nuestro juramento… a el amor que nos profesábamos el uno al otro. Me dejé seducir por quien había jurado jamás permitiría que me volvería a dañar, por quien creía haber olvidado gracias a mi relación con Neji.

-Lo ves sakura, todavía me amas…. – exclamó satisfecho.

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido entre algunos matorrales cercanos, me giré asustada pensando que en el peor de los casos Neji nos había visto, pero en vez de eso, en vez de encontrarme con el furioso rostro de mi esposo, encontré el triunfante de mi peor enemiga.

- ¿Dos hombres Sakura? Me pregunto si mi querido Neji esta enterado… -exclamó con suficiencia.

-No, esto ha sido un error…. – traté de justificarme, pero era una tontería… ella lo había visto todo. No tenía escapatoria.

-Bueno, no los distraigo mas… - me sonrió – tengo algo que hacer…

Después de eso desapareció entre los arboles.

-No puede ser… - No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Cada vez que veía a Sasuke las cosas empeoraban, ahora ya no tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer…

-Escapa conmigo, es lo que quieres… - anunció el como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

-No… - exclamé enseguida con la voz apenas audible – yo… no puedo… - comencé a retroceder…. – No….

Me di media vuelta y comencé correr sin rumbo fijo, tan solo quería alejarme de el, de la tentación que presentaba para mi y de mi terrible error.

---------------------------------------- N E J I ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espera…- Me pidió Lee antes de comenzar a atacarlo nuevamente – Necesito un poco de aire.

-Bien… - le dije.

Lo entiendo, es mi culpa que se canse tanto en los entrenamientos: desde mi distanciamiento con Sakura he intentado evitar pensar en nuestros problemas entrenando, y Lee era el que estaba pagando los platos rotos. Es un gran amigo, a pesar de que la mayoría del día lo pasamos entrenando no se ha quejado ni ha reprochado nada, al contrario… se muestra accesible conmigo.

Tome una de las botellas con agua que estaban en el piso y se la lancé.

-Toma un poco…- Me miró con un brillo casi temible en los ojos y bebió de ella.

-¡Listo! – exclamó al momento que comenzaba a correr nuevamente, pero antes de que lograra alcanzarme con uno de sus golpes que sin duda yo esquivaría, una vos nos detuvo.

-Lee… - Ten ten venia hacia nosotros, parecía interesada en hablar con mi compañero. - ¿puedo hablar rápido contigo?

-Si, claro…- pronunció extrañado por la actitud de la muchacha, parecía demasiado feliz, como si le emocionara hablar con él. Ten ten se acercó a él, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi…  
Me giré para darles privacidad y comencé a alejarme, hasta que la voz de Lee me detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡Sakura no haría eso! – exclamó preocupado, indignado por lo que la castaña le decía. Me giré rápidamente y lo miré interrogante…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le pregunté a mi compañero, el cual me negó con la cabeza en señal de que no me diría - ¿Qué a pasado con mi esposa? –pregunté nuevamente pero esta vez mirando a Ten ten, si ella había traído la noticia que había descontrolado tanto a mi amigo seguro me la diría a mi también.

-Nada Neji… hablábamos de otra Sakura… - trató de evadirme el pelinegro – de los cerezos, tu sabes que lucen muy bien en esta temporada…

Lo miré enojado, y después volví a mirar a mi ex compañera, parecía insegura, como si temiera mi reacción a lo que me diría.

-¡Dime! – le exigí nuevamente.

-Bueno, no sé si deba hacerlo, no creo que a ella le guste, además… creo que no soy la persona adecuada… -

-No me provoques… - le advertí. Tomó un poco de aire y después añadió.

-Acabo de ver a tu esposa con Sasuke uchiha… besándose…

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Aquello si me saco de mis casillas, empuñe la maño y golpee el árbol junto a mí provocando que la parte superior cayera en el piso estruendosamente. Lee me miraba preocupado.

-Seguro es un error, Neji… -trató de tranquilizarme. –Quizás Tenten la confundió. – exclamó mirándola amenazadoramente, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

-No, yo sé lo que vi… - Aseguró con fuerza.

Y bien, que otra prueba necesitaba, ahora tenia testigos de su engaño. ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a verse con él estando yo en los alrededores? Si tan solo hubiera sido yo él que los hubiera visto; habría acabado de una vez por todas con ese maldito.

Me alejé rápidamente de ellos y active mi byakugan, era la manera mas rápida de encontrarlos…. Recorrí gran parte del bosque pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Hasta que distinguí una esbelta figura a unos metros de mi. Desactivé mi técnica y vislumbre a sakura, recargada sobre el tronco de un frondoso árbol y tapándose el rostro, parecía que lloraba. Sentí mi corazón haciéndose un puño, no me gustaba para nada verla en ese estado. Me acerqué a ella, estaba tan sumida en su pesar que ni cuenta se dio de que estaba frente a ella, asi que me decidí a hablarle.

-¿Y tu querido amigo? – le pregunté secamente. Levantó rápidamente el rostro y me miró desconcertada, como si mi presencia le asustara. Se limpió las lágrimas y me dio la espalda, esperé a que me contestara pero no emitió ni una sola palabra, seguramente ya se imaginaba que Ten ten había venido rápidamente hacia mi para contarme lo sucedido. -¿Te resulta divertido burlarte de mi?

Me negó con la cabeza. Su actitud, aquella indiferencia que mostraba ante mi me provocó. Me acerque a ella, la tome del brazo e hice que girara y me mirara.

-Mírame a la cara… - Le grité. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho; sentí como si me desarmara al verla en aquel estado, pero mi orgullo herido me hizo recuperar la compostura. –¡Por que lo hiciste! ¡Por qué lo besaste!– le reclamé.

-No pude evitarlo… - exclamó al fin, aunque con dificultad debido a que lloraba – el me tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Ahora resulta! – le espeté – ¡Una de las ninjas mas reconocidas de la aldea no pudo quitarse de encima a un imbécil!

-Me sorprendió mucho… - se justificó – no sabia que hacer..

-Otra de tus mentiras… - le reproché – ¡Tu lo disfrutaste!¿Después de todo desde hace cuanto deseabas que pasara? ¿Debió de haber cumplido tu fantasía no? – Me sentía alterado, sabia que no estaba pensando las cosas y tan solo hablaba, me desahogaba de tanto dolor que me atormentaba – me enferma el pensar que al besarme imaginabas que era él.

-Eso no… - trato de decirme pero la interrumpí.

-Después de todo… tu no has olvidado lo que sientes por él… - terminé de decir ya un poco mas tranquilo, ahora venia el momento en que sentía una enorme depresión atormentándome. Le di la espalda dispuesto a alejarme. – Has realidad tu sueño, vete con él…

Desaparecí de ahí, me adentré aun mas en el bosque y desquite todo mi pesar con mi entorno, con la inocente naturaleza que el único pecado que había cometido era ser testigo de cómo todo lo que habíamos construido en los últimos meses se derrumbaba.

-------------------------------------

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura… los dos seguíamos sin mirarnos, incluso nos evitábamos. Justo después de dejarla aquel dia me arrepentí de haberle dicho que se fuera, que me dejara. Creció en mi el miedo a que ella me tomara la palaba y me abandonara. Si ella no lo tenia pensado hacer, seguramente con lo que le había dicho ahora si quisiera llevarlo a cabo.

Me tome a la tarea de vigilarla, la verdad me ponía como excusa que quería ver por mis propios ojos su engaño, pero en realidad es que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para no verla, no escuchar su voz u olerla. Y aunque yo mismo me exigía alejarme de ella, no podía dejar incluso de visitarla por las noches en la habitación mientras dormía.

Todo estaba empeorando conforme el tiempo pasaba, y ella cada vez estaba más distante de mí.

Y si en todo este asunto hay algo de lo que esté seguro es que ella esta pensando en dejarme. Hará caso a mis palabras.

Entre en la casa minutos después de haberla visto a ella desde la ventana apagar las luces de su habitación. Me encontraba en el gran árbol frente a "nuestra" recamara esperando el momento de entrar y mirarla descansar. Hacia una noche espantosa provocada por una gran tormenta repleta de rayos y truenos, pero esto no impedía que estuviera con ella. Cerré la puerta de la entrada detrás de mi y camine hasta llegar a las escaleras para comenzar a ascender, pero a medio camino un estruendo me hizo detenerme. Regresé en mis pasos y abri la puerta de nuevo, lo que vi me dejo sin aliento unos distantes.

Una de nuestros almacenes donde guardábamos los alimentos ardía en llamas, seguramente el estruendo que había escuchado segundos antes se debía al un rayo cayendo en el lugar. Corí tan rápido como mis piernas y la intensa lluvia me lo permitían.

Distinguí a uno de los hombres que salían de entre las llamas cargando uno de los pesados costales de arroz. Me acerqué a él y se lo quite de la espalda.

-Kasuo, yo me encargo…. – le dije. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a internarse en aquel infierno. Lleve a mi pesada carga hasta el lugar donde los refugiaban.

Escuché un grito de terror a mis espaldas: una mujer miraba aterrada a un hombre que se revolcaba en la tierra prendido en llamas. Una delgada figura surco el aire delante de mi, la miré alejarse… perdido completamente en su peculiar cabello rosado, se detuvo al lado del hombre que al fin había conseguido apagar su ropa y comenzó a liberar chackra curándolo.

Me uní a Kasuo y algunos hombres mas a sacar los costales hasta que el techo se derrumbo por completo, tan solo habíamos alcanzado a rescatar una cuarta parte de las despensas que guardábamos.

Las mujeres y niños continuaban su labor apagando el fuego ya que la lluvia no era suficiente para detener aquel caos.

-Señor Hyuga – escuché que me llamaban, Kasuo se acercaba a mi decidido. – Desde que llego a intentado hablar con usted, pero al parecer ha estado muy ocupado.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablarme? – Le pregunté extrañado.

-Quiero entregarle mi informe sobre la misión que me encomendó antes de irse.

En aquel momento caí en la cuenta, había olvidado por completo que le había encomendado al mejor de mis discípulos el cuidar de Sakura en mi ausencia. Y entonces en mi mente apareció la solución a mis problemas, seguramente el sabría todo lo sucedido con el Uchiha.

-Te escucho… - le dije tratando de disimular mi impaciencia.

Y entonces mi alma se relajó. Escuche a Kasuo hablarme sobre los primeros días sin novedades, de la aparición de Sasuke y de la indiferencia de mi esposa ante él, me contó de el segundo encuentro en el que sakura había intentado evitarlo y de su insistencia a pedirle que se marchara.

Me sentí aliviado y estúpido a la vez; había desconfiado absurdamente de Sakura, la había dañado profundamente por mis estúpidos celos y me había distanciado completamente de ella. Y si esto había sucedido en mi ausencia y ella decía la verdad, seguramente lo del beso también lo era, ella seguía siendo sincera conmigo.

La busque con la mirada: se encontraba bajo el refugio de un espeso árbol atendiendo a un niño pequeño. Se veía pálida, cansada, pero con mucha decisión. Esa era su pasión, era lo suyo y de lo que la había distanciado, de un momento a otro su desgastada figura se inclinó hacia un lado tambaleándose y cayó al piso.

Corrí hacia ella lo mas rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron con el corazón hecho un nudo de la preocupación. En cuanto llegué a su lado distinguí que tan solo estaba dormida, la cargué en mis brazos y me dirigí a la casa.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ñaca ñaca!!!  
Que creían, que iba a dejar que siguieran con esa actitud los dos?...  
Pues no, Kasuo tenia que hacer su aparición para salvar a nuestra "inocente" Sakura…  
Pero los problemas no terminan aquí…**_

_**¿Quieren saber por que? ¿Un adelanto? Ok!!**_

_**-------------------**_

_**- No merezco que me quieras tanto…**_

_**-------------------------**_

_**- Me parece buena idea…. – le apremie, me senté en el borde de la cama y me paré, pero sentí un fuerte mareo que me hizo perder el equilibrio… como pude volví a sentarme. Neji llegó rápidamente a mi lado.**_

_**------------------------------------**_

_**-¿No será que estas embarazada? – pregutò. Neji diò un respingo a mi lado.**_

_**.-----------------------------------------**_

_**-Naruto… hay algo que tengo que decirte… - me miró con gesto interrogatorio. –Sasuke regresó…**_

_**-----------------**_

_**Con eso es mas que suficiente!!! Jejeje… he dado demaciadas pistas!!! Sorpresa!!!!  
Espero con ancias sus comentarios!!! Muchisimas gracias por leer!!  
Y mil disculpas por la tardanza!!! Tuve este fin de semana una racha de inspiración asi que ya adelante los próximos capítulos… asi que de ustedes depende que tan rápido quieran leerlos XD  
**_

_**Nos leemos después…. =)**_


	16. Consecuencias

Hola a todos!!!  
Regresando a nuestro viejo orden de dos capítulos, aquí les traigo el de los sábados…  
Por fin el capitulo 16 ante ustedes ansioso por ser leído XD

Eliimg este fic es un Neji-Saku. Al igual que tu muchos somos amantes del Sasu-Saku, pero nos abrimos a esta nueva pareja y ahora… no podemos dejarla… ^^  
Asi que… te invito a que nos sigas acompañando =) Con un poco de suerte también logramos convertirte en seguidora de esta parejita jejejeje…

Karina Natsumi, Nad-senpai, v1kyform, Kikyoni, mayC, Lilium27, eliimg, Claressa, .Chan, naomi14, angelsaga, sol y luna 0428, sakurita93, Raiizaa-.-xD, tenshihime-raven, Hatake Nabiki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 16: CONSECUENCIAS

--------------------------------------- S A K U R A -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quería seguir durmiendo, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, adolorido y tenia un hambre devastable. Creo que mi cuerpo se esta cobrando el mal trato que le he dado en los últimos días. Sin comer lo suficiente, durmiendo largas horas para no pensar en mis problemas y evitando toda actividad física, lo cual se traduce a que me encontraba hundida en la depresión.

Desde lo sucedido con Sasuke no he podido concentrarme en la realidad y mucho menos culpándome todo el tiempo por aquel beso, por haber herido al hombre que amo y por haber arruinado mi matrimonio.

Aun escucho las palabras que Neji me dijo aquella tarde; sus celos y su dolor le llevan a imaginarse cosas que jamás sucedieron; Y aunque me haya pedido que me valla con Sasuke, no lo haré, yo lo amo y deseo quedarme a su lado. Aunque dada nuestra situación, no sé si podamos arreglar las cosas y volver a ser los de antes

Sentí un ligero movimiento a mi lado que me obligo a abrir los ojos y despertar de mis pensamientos. Giré mi rostro encontrándome frente a frente con el de mi esposo. Estaba dormido, aun no amanecía, por primera vez me había levantado antes que él sin que fuera por una pesadilla. Se acercó mas a mi y me rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

Y ahora… ¿Qué paso? – me pregunte a mi misma. - ¿Por qué ahora este cambio tan repentino?

Llegó a mi mente algunas imágenes del incendio pero no podía relacionarlas con su cambio de actitud.

Me acerqué mas a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, tal como me gustaba hacerlo todas las noches para dormir, escuchando el suave arrullo de los latidos de su corazón. Cuanto había extrañado esto en los últimos días; estar sola en la cama me incomodaba, me impedía dormir con tranquilidad.

Hizo un ligero gesto como comenzando a despertar, volví a cerrar los ojos tratando de aparentar que dormía aun, con un poco de suerte él se lo creería.

Se estiró un poco en la cama y se quedo quieto, quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que pasaba, pero sabia que si los abría seria un error. Se acercó un poco más a mi y sentí su tibio aliento sobre mi rostro y después sus labios posándose suavemente en mi frente.

En aquel momento me sentí la mujer más culpable del planeta, no podía creer que le había engañado, que me había dejado llevar por el beso de otro hombre, siendo que los suyos eran todo lo que existía en mi mundo.

-Lo siento… - exclamó en un susurro mientras escondía su rostro entre mis cabellos. – Me comporté como un estúpido…

Abrí los ojos mirándolo con ternura. El tono en que me hablaba me demostraba que estaba siendo sincero conmigo, además no podía dudar de él, era la persona mas honesta, cariñosa y considerada que conocía. Pero había una duda en mi cabeza…

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de parecer? – le pregunté. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

- Hablé con Kasuo y me contó lo sucedido…

-Me hubiera gustado que tan solo hubieras confiado en mi… - le reproché. Aunque ahora eso para mi sonara tan estúpido, le pedía confianza justo cuando no la merecía, justo después de haber faltado a ella.

-Lo sé, pero los celos me cegaron… - poso su mano sobre mi mejila y se acercó mas a mi rostro creando una estrecha relación en nuestras miradas. – Te amo tanto que el miedo a perderte me hace perder la razón.

Senti un puñal atravesarme por completo, cada palabra que él decía me lastimaba, me echaba en cara mi gran error. Desvié la mirada incapaz de seguir permitiendo que mirara mi alma.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto preocupado.

-Me siento terrible por haber permitido que sasuke me besara, debi detenerlo, darle su merecido… - me detuve un poco – cualquier cosa para evitarte este mal rato. Te has portado tan bueno conmigo…y yo…

- Lo hago porque te amo, por eso mismo es que debo perdonar tus errores… - Aquellas palabras me elevaron a las nubes. Sin duda alguna el era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, era quien me entendía y el que me aceptaba tal como soy.

- No merezco que me quieras tanto…

- No digas eso…– me envolvió en sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba tibio, acogedor, me recibía de tal manera que me reproche con mas fuerza el haberlo alejado.

Mi estomago rugió con fuerza y solté una pequeña risa apenada, me había delatado el hambre terrible que tenia.

-¿Tan temprano? – preguntó sorprendido con son de burla. Sentí como el tono rosado de mi rostro aumentaba de intensidad.

-No he comido muy bien en estos días... – me justifiqué. Me miró de manera declamatoria así que agregué – no estaba de humor…

-Bajemos a que comas algo… - se puso de pie y tomo su bata blanca para cubrirse el cuerpo semidesnudo.

- Me parece buena idea…. – le apremie, me senté en el borde de la cama y me paré, pero sentí un fuerte mareo que me hizo perder el equilibrio… como pude volví a sentarme. Neji llegó rápidamente a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

-Si, solo me maree un poco…

-No debiste descuidar tu alimentación…. – me regañó. Me dejó un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Quédate en la cama, te traeré algo de comer….

Obedecí a lo que me pidió sin problemas. Minutos después regresó con una bandeja repleta de comida.

-Valla, pediré el desayuno en la cama mas seguido… - exclame con burla.

-Siempre que masahiro este despierta ya para que lo prepare… - dejo la bandeja en mis piernas y se sentó a mi lado – Me pidió que me asegurara de que lo comieras todo…

Sonreí ante su comentario, Masahiro siempre había sido muy atenta conmigo, era de entre todas las personas del clan Hyuga con la que mas convivia y con quien llevaba una mejor relación. Inhale con fuerza, una gran variedad de aromas me inundaron…. Todo se veía bastante bien, pero mi estomago dio un brinco y sentí unas terribles nauseas; me tape la nariz y la boca con una mano y con la otra retiré la bandeja de mis piernas, Neji la detuvo y salí corriendo hacia el baño, me incline en la tasa y lo poco que albergaba mi estomago terminó afuera.

Neji entro en el baño y tomo una toalla…

-¿Quieres que llame a un medico? – me pregunto.

-No, estoy bien… -tome la toalla que me ofrecia y me limpie – es normal…

¿Normal? Si, podía ser… mi estomago estaba raro por el mal trato, había tenido días en los que a penas y probaba la comida, era natural que hoy con todos aquellos aromas enloqueciera.

-¿Quieres que le diga que te prepare otra cosa? –

-Mmm… - medite unos momentos, en realidad… hasta pensar en la comida me provocaba ganas de vomitar… excepto…- Quizas unas galletas saladas…

-¿Galletas saladas? – me preguntó extrañado. Si lo acepto, ¿quien en su sano juicio pediría para desayunar tan solo unas galletas saladas? Pero extrañamente hoy me resultaron extremadamente deliciosas.

-Si, se me antojaron…. – le dije poniendo cara inocente esperando que con eso bastara para que me las trajera.

-Bien, iré a ver…

Salió del baño, mientras aproveche para lavarme la cara y los dientes, aquel sabor que había quedado en mi boca no era nada bueno. Regrese a la cama y me tumbe de nuevo en ella, afortunadamente ya no había rastro de la dichosa bandeja. Abrí la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco…

Neji volvió a entrar con un paquete familiar de galletas en sus manos. Si hubiéramos estado en otra situación le habría reclamado el tamaño del paquete, pero con el hambre que tenia dudaba que ese me bastara

-¿Segura que con eso tienes? – Me pregunto extrañado. Asentí con la cabeza mientras metia a mi boca una galleta completa. En el rato que comia Neji aprovechó para comenzar a cambiarse.

-¿Vas a salir? –le pregunté.

-Ire a ver como ha quedado todo después de lo de anoche…

-Voy contigo…

-De ninguna manera, mejor quédate y descansa un poco…. – se acercó a mi y me dejo un suave beso en la frente. No me negé, tan solo asentí nuevamente, comenzó a retirarse pero lo detuve del brazo, me levanté y lo abracé.

- Te quiero…

- También yo, linda…

Busqué su rostro y adivino mi objetivo, me abrazó por la cintura y me besó. Comenzó con un beso tierno, pero mi intensión no era solo eso. Subí mis brazos hasta su cuello y puse un poco mas de fuego. Esos eran mis besos favoritos, es cierto que amaba los delicados, aquellos en los que rosaba a penas mis labios y los que me dejaba en la frente siempre que se iba. Pero los que mas extrañaba y los que tanto anhelaba eran los mas apasionados, después de todo… a pasado bastante tiempo desde nuestra ultima noche juntos; tres semanas, quizás cuatro… era demasiado. Si tan solo no tuviera tanto que hacer con lo sucedido de ayer, ahorita mismo lo seduciría y lo arrastraría a la cama.

-Llámame si me necesitan… - le pedí. Después de todo yo también era necesaria, había algunos heridos.

-Esta bien.. –le dejé un ultimo beso y me separé de él, tome nuevamente mi paquete de galletas y me senté en la cama; en poco rato no había ni rastro de las galletas y me dio un sueño terrible, asi que me recosté.

Sentí que alguien movía mi brazo y abrí los ojos.

-Linda, vino Naruto… - exclamó Neji con suavidad – dice que necesita hablar contigo.

Me pareció extraño… ¿Naruto en mi casa? Hacia bastante que no venia por aquí… me parecía que lo hacia para no reclamarse el no poder haber hecho algo para evitar mi matrimonio pero… ¿El sabría que ahora agradecía infinitamente el que nos hubieran forzado a casarnos?

Me levante y aliste para bajar, después de todo aun estaba en mi ropa de dormir. Neji espero a que estuviera lista, cuidaba cada uno de mis movimientos, me sentía mucho mejor que en la mañana, pero el parecía no estar tan seguro, parecía como si temiera que en algún momento me marearía de nuevo.

Me tomo de la cintura para bajar las escaleras…

-Ya me siento mejor, cariño…

- Lo sé, pero por seguridad…

Bajamos y distinguí la figura de Naruto en el recibidor, se veía feliz, impaciente. En cuanto me miró pegó un brinco y corrió a abrazarme. Mi esposo se alejó dispuesto a no verse inmiscuido en la euforia de mi mejor amigo.

-Naruto, tranquilízate! - le pedí algo molesta, pues igual que siempre su reacción me estresaba.

-Soy feliz, Sakura!!! Lo logre!!! – exclamaba triunfante, entonces se soltó a llorar. – lo logre!!!

- ¿Qué cosa?....- pregunte extrañada. ¿Qué era lo que había puesto a Naruto a tal grado de felicidad? La única opción era que se hubiera enamorado de alguna otra chica y esta le correspondiera.

Miré a mi esposo en busca de un poco de ayuda… pero solo me dirigió una media sonrisa y levanto los hombros. Seguramente el ya sabia lo que le sucedía a Naruto. Se acercó a nosotros y tomo del hombro al muchacho…

-Naruto, por que no mejor le dices de una de vez… - le animó al momento que lo separaba de mi para que pudiera respirar mejor.

-Dime de una buena vez naruto… - le exigí exasperada.

Hizo ante mi una pose de grandeza, poder, al momento que me rebelaba el "por que" de su felicidad.

-Esta frente a ti el próximo Hokage de Konoha…. –me quedé un momento analizando sus palabras. Naruto… hokage….

-Ahhh!! – grite emocionada mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo – Por fin lo conseguiste!

Me separé para mirarlo…

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-La vieja Tsunade me llamo a su oficina en la mañana, pensé que me encomendaría una misión, pero me presentó ante todo el consejo y me nombraron el próximo Hokage….

-La mayoría votamos a favor de él… - Agregó mi marido.

-¿Votamos? – pregunte confundida.

-Me mandaron llamar en la mañana a una reunión urgente… -me explicó. Ahora todo estaba claro, después de todo mi marido al ser el jefe del clan mas importante de la villa su opinión era de suma importancia en las decisiones que se tomaban.

Valla, así que era verdad…. Naruto había cumplido su sueño de volverse Hokage. Después de tanto que había luchado para ello, después de haber sufrido por tanto tiempo el rechazo de la aldea, de haber vivido aquella soledad en su niñez y de haber perdido a sus seres queridos; lo había logrado, todo su esfuerzo y su entrenamiento habían dado los frutos que el esperaba.

Y entonces…. Comencé a sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas…  
Si había alguien que mereciera ese puesto, ese era Naruto.

-Vamos Sakura, no seré tan mal Hokage… -Naruto trato de alentarme – Cuidaré bien de la aldea….

-Tonto… - exclamé dibujando una sonrisa. – estoy feliz por ti…

Mi amigo respondió el gesto y me abrazó con fuerza.

Y bien… esto hay que celebrarlo… - anunció separándose de mi y caminando a la puerta junto a la cual había dos enormes bolsas – he traído ramen!!! –comenzó a andar dando pequeños brincos hacia el comedor.

Neji se acercó a mí y limpió las lágrimas que quedaban aun rezagadas en mi rostro.

-Sabia que te alegraría… - dijo al momento que me abrazaba para tranquilizarme un poco.

- Si alguien merece ese puesto es Naruto, se ha esforzado muchísimo… - le defendí.

-Lo sé…

-¡Hey! ¡Si no vienen rápido no van a alcanzar! – Escuchamos los gritos de Naruto desde el comedor.

-¡Te golpearé si no nos dejas! – le grite.

Tome la mano de mi marido y caminamos al comedor. Sobre la mesa había cerca de 10 órdenes grandes de Ramen, me hubiera sorprendido de no conocer lo suficiente a mi amigo como para saber que el solo podría terminárselas en una sentada.

Mi esposo se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y yo a su lado….

-Tengan… - Naruto nos paso dos ordenes a cada uno. – Hay más para quien tenga mas hambre…

-Gracias… -exclamamos los dos un poco incrédulos. ¿De verdad creía que nos terminaríamos todo esto?.. Bueno… con el hambre que tenia... Podría comerme una y media… las galletas no habían servido de mucho…

Abrí mi orden de ramen… estaba caliente aun... Seguro Naruto había venido corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Me dispuse a comenzar a ingerirla pero nuevamente mi estomago hizo de las suyas. Me levante rápidamente del asiento y corrí hacia la cocina, me acerque al lavabo y vomite.

Oí pasos acercándose y abrí la llave para enjuagarme y dejar que lo que había ingerido en la mañana se fuera.

-¿Otra vez? – preguntó Neji sobándome la espalda y dándome una servilleta. Asentí a su pregunta y me limpie.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto entrando.

-No se ha sentido muy bien desde la mañana, se le revuelve el estomago con la comida… - explico mi esposo.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de la emoción.

-¿No será que estas embarazada? – preguntó. Neji dio un respingo a mi lado.

-Claro que no Naruto – le contraataque. – Si lo estuviera lo sabría… Soy medico ¿recuerdas?

Neji, que se había mantenido inmóvil a mi lado por la noticia volvió a reaccionar.

-Ella tiene razón… -defendió mi esposo.

-Bueno, solamente podía haber sido una posibilidad…

-No digas tonterías Naruto…

El resto del dia Naruto se quedo con nosotros. Nos platicaba sus planes que tenia para cuando se volviera Hokage, de los nuevos tratados que prepararía con las demás aldeas y de las mejoras que haría en la preparación de los ninjas jóvenes. Neji y el parecían entenderse perfectamente e incluso compartían ciertas ideas, me dio gusto el pensar que seguramente se llevarían mucho mejor en un futuro.

Después de quedarse a cenar acompañe a Naruto a la puerta mientras mi esposo arreglaba unos asuntos con uno de sus discípulos que había ido a consultarlo. Entonces… recordé que no le había mencionado nada a èl del regreso de Sasuke, este era el mejor momento para contárselo.

-Naruto… hay algo que tengo que decirte… - me miró con gesto interrogatorio. –Sasuke regresó…

-¿Qué? – exclamó mas que sorprendido. -¿Ese Baka regreso? – Asentí con la cabeza.

-Hace unas semanas…

- Pensé que ese seria nuestro secreto querida Sakura…- escuchamos una fría voz proveniente de la profunda obscuridad de la noche. Naruto se puso en guardia frente a mi.

-Sasuke…- pronuncié, Naruto endureció su defensa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uhhhhhh!! ¿Qué creían eh, que se me había olvidado naruto? Jejejej… Bueno, si quizás un poco XD  
Pero hoy viene resurgiendo en el fic como un ave fénix!!

Y bien… ¿quieren que hablemos de este capitulo o del siguiente? Jajajaj….  
Creo que ahorita preferirán que hablemos del que sigue…

Asi que aquí tienen un adelantillo…

----------------------------------

-¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó forzando una gran sonrisa.

---------------------------------------

-Nos descubrieron… - se explicó – Hyuga es mas inteligente de lo que creí…

---------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunté extrañada intentando levantarme. Pero al sentarme me maree un poco, me apoyé de un brazo. - ¿Qué hiciste?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta ahorita llevo eso XD  
Pero habrá más!!! Bien…. Pensaba responderles sus comentarios pero el tiempo se me vino encima… pero prometo contestar los siguientes… *u*

¡¡¡Cuídense mucho!!!

¡¡¡Mil gracias por leer Viviendo del pasado!!! =)

Nos leemos después….


	17. Intensiones

_**¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!**_

_**¿Que creen? Por fin me he librado de la escuela, tendré dos semanas completitas para adelantarles un poco mas en el fic, últimamente vamos muy lento… ¿no les parece?  
Trataré de escribir lo mas que pueda estas vacaciones… =) **_

_**Esta vez he respondido cada un de sus comentarios y fue genial!! Saber sus opiniones sobre el fic, intercambiar ideas… fue estupendo!! Me daré tiempo de ahora en adelante para responderles en cada capitulo *u* Soy adicta a sus comentarios XD jejejeje…  
Muchísimas gracias a todos por el gran apoyo que me brindan!! Por sus alentadores comentarios!!! Y por seguir leyendo este fic que poco a poco se va acercando ya a su final… .**_

_**He aquí los agradecimientos especiales por sus comentarios en el cap. anterior:  
**__**Nad-senpai**__**, **__**sol y luna 0428**__** (LUNA), **__**naomi14**__**, **__**tenshihime-raven**__**, **__**Karina Natsumi**__**, **__**Hatake Nabiki**__**, **__**Kikyoni**__**, **__**v1kyform**__**, **__**.Chan**__**, **__**sakurita93**__**, **__**Claressa**__**, **__**Raiizaa-.-xD**__**, **__**Eve-luna**__** , **__**Sakusoy**__** , **__**chik-love-style**__** .**___

_**Y bien… ¿recuerdan en que nos quedamos en el capitulo anterior?**_

_**Para refrescarles un poco la memoria: **_

_- Pensé que ese seria nuestro secreto querida Sakura…- escuchamos una fría voz proveniente de la profunda obscuridad de la noche. Naruto se puso en guardia frente a mi._

_-Sasuke…- pronuncié, Naruto endureció su defensa._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CAPITULO 17: INTENSIONES**

-Igual de atrabancado como siempre Naruto…- exclamó sasuke mostrándose frente a nosotros.

-No eres bienvenido aquí… - le soltó con furia el rubio.

-Lo sé y no me interesa… -dijo fríamente. Se giró hacia mí.

-¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta?- me preguntó - ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-¿Qué? – grito asombrado naruto.

-Ya te dije que no… - exclamé segura – Me quedaré con mi esposo…

-Lo haces solo para molestarme – contraataco Sasuke. AL parecer no se esperaba mi respuesta. –tratas de vengarte por lo que te hice en el pasado, no lo has superado… todavía me amas, pero piensas darme celos revolcándote con ese tipo.

Rodee a Naruto y me acerqué a Sasuke para soltarle tremenda bofetada que le volteó la cara.

-¡Eres estúpido! – Le espeté mas que molesta -¡Amo a mi marido, me quedo con él por que somos felices juntos y nos queremos… Algo que tú jamás entenderías…

Me tomó de sorpresa fuertemente del brazo y lo miré a la cara enojada… pero me encontré con su sharingan activado.

-Maldito cobarde…- La furia de Naruto fue lo último que escuche antes de perder el conocimiento.

------------NEJI--------------------

Sentí repentinamente una fuerte fuente de Chakra conocido, jamás olvidaría de quien era. Sin decir una sola explicación Sali corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la casa donde seguramente estaban Naruto, mi esposa y ahora sin duda alguna mi peor enemigo.

-Maldito cobarde… - escuché que gritaba Naruto. Salí de la casa y distinguí a los dos hombres y a mi mujer sin sentido en los brazos del Uchiha.

- ¡Suéltala! – le exigí.

-Hyuga… estaba esperándote…- exclamó soberbio. – Traje a alguien que quiere saludarte…

Escuché el sonido de un Kunai rompiendo el viento y lo esquivé. En una de las ramas de los arboles de enfrente estaba aquella mujer con la que había peleado alguna vez al encontrarla espiando a mi esposa; y aquella que me había dejado muy mal herido.

-¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó forzando una gran sonrisa.

-Debí de haberme imaginado de trabajabas para él…

Soltó una risotada ante mi comentario.

- Ahora que lo sabes, espero pelees de verdad…

-Esta vez terminaré contigo…. – Comencé a correr hacia ella – Naruto encárgate de ese imbécil…

-Lo haré…

----------------------SASUKE -------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomé con más fuerza a Sakura entre mis brazos y me desaparecí de la vista de naruto, reapareciendo justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto? – Le pregunté. - ¿Llorar hasta que alguien venga a ayudarte?

-Serás tu el que pida ayuda…- después de decir eso comenzó a correr hacia mi con la furia inscrita en su cara. Salte esquivándolo hacia una de las ramas superiores y deje el cuerpo de Sakura recargado en él. Naruto intento nuevamente golpearme ante mi distracción pero logre esquivarlo.

Pelear con él resultaba divertido, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos… pero debo admitir que ha mejorado mucho, tanto que necesito despistarlo para llevar a cabo mi plan y no fracasar. Le adentré en el bosque y trate de confundirlo.

-Que gran decepción… -le dije en la obscuridad –Y con esto planeas derrotarme… a mi, el gran sasuke Uchiha…. Eres un estúpido Naruto… siempre lo has sido….

Mi viejo compañero ardía de coraje en el piso, mis palabras habían causado el efecto esperado. Era mi momento… Hice una perfecta marioneta de mi mismo y regrese sigiloso al lugar donde había dejado a mi pelirosa. No había rastro ya del Hyuga y Mitzuko, pero se escuchaban ruidos provenientes del bosque, seguramente ellos también se habían internado en él. Tomé a Sakura nuevamente y regresé con ella a nuestro escondite, Mitzuko nos alcanzó en el camino, se veía bastante agotada.

-Nos descubrieron… - se explicó – Hyuga es mas inteligente de lo que creí…

-No lograrán alcanzarnos… - le tranquilicé – Los distrajimos lo suficiente.

--------------------------------------------------------------NEJI--------------------------------------------------

-¡Lo mataré! – espetó Naruto con rabia. Había estado peleando con la copia de sasuke sin darse cuenta de que no era el verdadero, hasta que al descubrir también el engaño de la mujer con la que peleaba me decidí a buscarlos y le desmentí de su contrincante. -¡Te juro que lo que acabaré con él!

Active me Byakugan para intentar encontrarlos, pero ya estaban fuera de mi alcance…

-Separémonos… - salí corriendo hacia la dirección que me pareció mas posible que hubieran tomado. Tenia que encontrarlos antes de que le hicieran daño a Sakura, aun no estoy muy seguro de sus intensiones.

-------------------------------------------------------------SAKURA ---------------------------------------------------------

Abrí los ojos con pesar, sentía como si hubiera pasado la peor noche de mi vida. Tenía mi cuerpo totalmente adolorido y mi cabeza a punto de explotar, sin contar las terribles nauseas que atormentaban mi estomago. Me giré en la cama esperando encontrar como siempre la figura de mi esposo a mi lado, pero solo encontré el vacio.

-Al fin despiertas… - esa no era la voz que esperaba escuchar. Abrí mas los ojos asombrada y frente a mi, mirándome… estaba la esbelta y sobria figura de Sasuke. Se encontraba sentado en una esquina de lo que parecía una habitación.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunté extrañada intentando levantarme. Pero al sentarme me maree un poco, me apoyé de un brazo. - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Hice lo que querías, te traje conmigo…

- Estás loco… - le espete. ¿Quién era él para decidir lo que yo quería? Jamás le había pedido que me llevara con él. Yo quería mantener mi vida como era antes de que llegara, antes de que comenzara a destruir mi matrimonio.

Me puse de pie con dificultad, apoyándome de la pared. Había estado durmiendo en una cama, el único mueble de la habitación, a mí alrededor todo se veía viejo, desgastado, abandonado. Comencé a caminar, dispuesta a irme pero las nauseas y el mareo que sentía eran horribles, tambaleaba bastante. Sasuke se puso de pie y tan rápido como pudo llego a mi lado y me tomó de la cintura para que me apoyara en él.

-¡No me toques! – le advertí rechazándolo.

- Estarás así bastante rato, son los efectos del Sharingan… -me explicó.

-Estupendo, como si no tuviera suficiente con lo demás… - me queje.

De un momento a otro me apretó contra su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, aspirando fuertemente, sentí como mi piel se erizaba al roce de su aliento.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Espera… - me detuvo. Siguió aspirando el olor que desprendía mi piel, mi cabello… parecía realmente que disfrutaba llenándose de el.

-Sa..su…ke…

-Me gusta tu olor… - Dijo en un susurro que a mis oídos resultó realmente sensual. Sentí su nariz recorriendo mi cuello y después posar sus labios en el, besándolo. –Y tu sabor…

Mi cuerpo tembló por completo. Debía aceptar que no podía resistirme a tanta sensualidad que irradiaba Sasuke, era natural en él, podía hacer que cualquier mujer se derrumbara ante sus pies.

Siguió recorriendo mi cuello con suaves y delicados besos. Miles de sensaciones comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, sentía mi respiración entrecortada por la emoción, la piel erizándose ante su contacto y mi corazón como loco ante el solo hecho de tenerlo tan cerca.

Una de sus manos logro colarse debajo de mi blusa y solté un quejido ante el contacto de su piel con la mia en aquella débil parte de mi cuerpo. Debi haberlo evitado, pero no pude… estaba perdiendo completamente el control de mi cuerpo ante sus caricias. Senti como el sonido que salió de mi boca produjo una fuerte descarga en él, que sin darme tiempo siquiera de pensarlo sello mis labios con los suyos de una manera arrebatadora, como si quisiera robarme todo el aliento.

Los besos de Sasuke, eran sin duda alguna los mas intensos y sensuales que había sentido en mi vida. Besaba de tal manera que tenias que pelear contigo misma para evitar entregarte a ellos. Y es a lo que tuve que enfrentarme. Estaba a punto de cometer el mismo error que había cometido, sin duda alguna no podía dejar que sucediera dos veces, no mas. No dañaría mas a mi amado Neji, jamás.

Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empuje antes de que mi mente comenzara a dudar.

-¡Basta! – le detuve. Levante mi mano intentando golpearlo, pero la detuvo antes de llegar a su objetivo. Me miró fijamente, con aquella obscura mirada, con aquel vacio característico en sus ojos. Pero no debía doblegarme. – ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Me solté de su agarre y comencé a alejarme.

-Me siento sucia cuando lo haces, no quiero lastimar mas a Neji…

-Neji, Neji, Neji… - comenzó a elevar su voz - ¿Cuándo dejaras de nombrarlo? Él ya no esta contigo Sakura, soy yo… - exclamó tomándome con fuerza del brazo obligándome a mirarlo. –Soy Sasuke Uchiha… ¿recuerdas? Soy tu gran amor, el hombre por quien lloraste incontables ocasiones, por que el que estabas dispuesta a dejar tu hogar, con quien querías escaparte… de quien querías ser la madre de sus hijos.

- Eso ya no importa Sasuke… - exclamé con la voz entrecortada.

-Te equivocas… - hubo un brillo extraño en sus ojos que me provoco un escalofrío, aquella mirada… tengo que admitir, fue terrorífica. – Cumplirás por lo menos con la última.

Me jalo con fuerza y empujó, tan solo sentí como mi cuerpo rebotaba en la cama en la que minutos antes descansaba sin imaginarme en el problema en que me vería envuelta. Logré enfocar nuevamente a Sasuke, que en ese momento se despojaba de su yucata, dejando libre a mí vista sus bien formados pectorales, blancos como la cal y con aquella apariencia tan varonil.

Me quedé hipnotizada por aquella vista tan encantadora, hasta que sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama y lo miré acercándose a mi decidido. Intente rodar en la cama y escaparme, pero fue mas rápido y mas fuerte que yo y me detuvo.

-¡No te atrevas! – le advertí. Me sonrió irónico, colocó su mano sobre mi estomago y comenzó a levantar la blusa. La quite inmediatamente e intente golpearlo de cualquier manera utilizando mis manos. Pero resultó imposible. Me tomó de las muñecas y las acorraló con el colchón bastante fuerte para evitar me soltara.

- Me estas cansando, Sakura… - se quejó – Deja de ser una molestia…

- Si eso soy, entonces… ¿para que me quieres aquí? – le pregunté confundida.

- Por que haré resurgir mi clan… -comenzó– Necesito una mujer que me dé hijos, y eres mi única opción…

Me quedé de piedra ante su comentario. Había sido una estúpida al albergar la esperanza de que sasuke hubiera aceptado que me quería y hubiera decidido regresar por mi. Yo era tan solo un objeto para él, era aquello que tendría a sus herederos, quien le ayudaría a tener nuevamente el poder de un clan, de uno tan poderoso como el Uchiha, con su inigualable Sharingan.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – le grité con rabia. Podía sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a liberar algunas lagrimas provocadas por el coraje que sentía en ese momento, coraje que tenia hacia mi misma, a mi ingenuidad. Le di un puñetazo en el rostro y me zafé de su agarre; Logré ponerme de pie y quedarme del extremo contrario al suyo junto a la cama.

-¡Pagaras por esto! – pronunció furioso mirándome fijamente.

-¡Estoy harta de ti! – Me sinceré gritando – ¡De que te sientas con el poder de interferir en mi vida!

Lo vi desaparecer ante mis ojos y sentí instantáneamente su aliento caliente en mi oído.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia… - dijo fríamente. Mis piernas flaquearon ante el sonido de su voz, se oía tan vacía, bañada en resentimiento. ¿Eso era? ¿Sasuke me odiaba por haberlo cambiado? El se lo había buscado, el mismo me había pedido que lo dejara en paz y dirigiera mi obsesivo amor hacia alguien mas, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora me reprochaba el haberlo hecho?... ¿Por qué las cosas habían tenido que acabar así?

- Déjame, Sasuke… - le pedí, ahora sintiendo como los nervios hacían un duro nudo en mi garganta –Deja que continúe mi vida junto a mi marido… - se colocó frente a mi y me miró profundamente. Sabia que debía evitarle ahora mirarlo, no podía permitir que volviera a utilizar el sharingan conmigo, no ahora que conocía sus intensiones. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo haré, cuando me des un heredero… -sentenció.

No podía mas, me sentía desesperada, impotente. No podía hacer nada ante él, y por si fuera poco, la frialdad de sasuke y su nuevo comportamiento me daban miedo; no era el mismo chico que había sido años atrás, ahora simplemente a este hombre no los conozco.

Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y colocó su frente en la mía, sentía como su aliento chocaba en mi rostro provocándome mil y unas sensaciones.

-Esa es la condición… - prosiguió él midiendo con cuidado cada una de sus palabras – Tu me das un heredero y yo te devuelvo tu libertad, no volveré a interferir en tu vida... –Me dejó un último y fugaz beso en los labios y se alejó.

Abrí los ojos con cuidado, sabia que el ya no estaba a mi lado, y fue así... Estaba junto a la puerta listo para salir.

-Estas loco… - pronuncie débilmente mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. – Estas loco…

-Piénsalo… - fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de Salir y cerrar la puerta tras él con llave.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**JOJO…. Y aquí termina nuestro capitulo de el dia de hoy.  
¿Qué tal eh?  
ese sasuke cada vez me da mas miedo XD  
El dia de hoy no podre dejarles un adelanto, aun no he escrito el capitulo siguiente… T.T**_

_**Aunque puedo adelantarles un poco…  
en el próximo capitulo: La decisión de Sakura.  
Ahhh!!! Cuantos problemas .**_

_**Mil gracias por leer este capitulo, ya el #17 de "Viviendo del Pasado"**_

_**Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios *u*  
Y la inspiración para el próximo capitulo XD  
Aun no estoy muy segura de lo que pasará T.T**_

_**Cuídense mucho!!!**_

_**Nos leemos después….**_

_**Att: Tonks Luna**_


	18. Recuerdos

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!**_

Después de otra tremenda ausencia me presento de nuevo… .  
Que le vamos a hacer, soy un caso perdido jejeje…

_**Pero adivinen qué… con un capitulo especial, ¿por qué especial?  
Pues por que es uno el doble de largo…. Como premio por la espera =)**_

_**Y es que todo ya esta complicándose, la historia esta llegando a su fin… y ni yo me decido muy bien de cómo terminarla XD**_

_**Y como premio, una mención honorifica a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para escribirme:**_

_**Claressa**__**, **__**Karina Natsumi**__**, **__**Thanatoz**__**, **__**Kikyoni**__**, **__**akina-yami21**__**, **__**sol y luna 0428**__** (LUNA), **__**desy-chan**__**, **__**v1kyform**__**, **__**.Chan**__**, **__**naomi14**__**, **__**Hatake Nabiki**__**, **__**CerezoPastel**__**, **__**tenshihime-raven**__**, **__**chik-love-style**__**, **__**Jackye Malfoy**__**, **__**AngelaD'Uchiha**__**.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 18: RECUERDOS**

Miré con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas como su esbelta figura se perdía tras la puerta de la habitación, como si dejara atrás tan solo un cuarto vacio.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al piso y grité, liberé de mi pecho aquel quejido de impotencia y desesperación que había tenido que oprimir por él. Debido a la fuerza que apliqué en el estomago me dieron unas incontrolables nauseas. Busqué con la vista algún indicio de un sitio donde pudiera desalojar el estomago pero no encontré nada. Me acerqué a la puerta e intenté abrirla pero ésta estaba cerrada, resultaba muy iluso de mi parte el pensar que Sasuke no tomaría medidas para evitar que me escapara. Eran tan insistentes las nauseas que tuve que taparme la boca por seguridad.

Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando ésta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer joven de aspecto tranquilo, cabello largo y castaño, se sorprendió al verme juntó a la puerta, pero más aun al ver mi semblante. Me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la habitación rápidamente. Recorrimos un pasillo hasta llegar al baño, corrí hacia la tasa y sentí como me liberaba de mi pesar. Algo no andaba bien, los mareos eran más continuos y las nauseas más fuerte, tenía que hacerme unas pruebas. No había querido decir nada a Neji para no preocuparlo, pero… al paso que van las cosas no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Me preguntó preocupada agachándose a mi lado. Tan solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza. – Tal parece que nuestros planes han cambiado…

Levanté el rostro y la miré confundida… su expresión se tornó preocupada.

- A mi maestro no le agradara la noticia… - Se puso de pie y tomo una pequeña toalla que colgaba junto al lavabo para entregármela.

- ¿A que te refieres?

-¿Aun no lo has comprendido? – Me preguntó sorprendida para después dibujar una irónica sonrisa – La ninja medico mas reconocida en Konoha no tiene idea de lo que sucede en su propio cuerpo…

Y entonces, como un corto circuito en mi mente apareció la respuesta a el por qué de mis síntomas…

No estaba enferma, no necesitaría hacerme pruebas para tener un diagnostico de los abrumadores síntomas que tenia. El mareo, el cansancio y mis extraños antojos no eran más que los clásicos síntomas de un embarazo. Lo cual significaba que yo… guardaba dentro de mi cuerpo una pequeña creatura, el fruto del gran amor que Neji y yo nos profesábamos. Saqué algunos cálculos mentales y las fechas concordaron.

-Estoy embarazada… - balbucee. Mi acompañante dibujo una sonrisa y asintió.

Neji y yo no habíamos planeado tener un hijo, o por lo menos no lo habíamos contemplado últimamente. ¿Cómo reaccionaria él ante la sorpresa?  
Y entonces como una respuesta a mi pregunta recordé aquella noche después de la reunión en la que Misako anunció su embarazo. Él parecía emocionado ante la idea de tener un heredero, él mismo me lo había propuesto aquella vez.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de hacerlo feliz con una noticia como ésta.

-Mi maestro se pondrá furioso… - exclamó más para si la mujer a mi lado, pero logró llamar mi atención y la alegría se esfumó por completo de mi.

Tenía razón, Sasuke se saldría de sus casillas al enterarse de que estaba embarazada del heredero Hyuga y no de un Uchiha. Había echado a perder sus planes.

Y entonces, de repente me recorrió un escalofrío, mi bebe corría peligro en este lugar… Sasuke no me lo perdonaría, no esta vez…

Me acerqué a la única persona que podría ayudarme en esta situación.

-Por favor, ayúdame a escapar…

Dió un respingo y me miró aterrorizada.

-¿Estas loca? Mi maestro me castigaría severamente…. – exclamó temerosa.

- Por favor, mi bebe corre peligro… - le supliqué. Le tomé de las manos y clavé mi mirada en sus grandes ojos marrones. – Ayúdame…

- Lo siento… - exclamó alejándose de mi – No puedo traicionar a mi maestro…

-¿Tan importante es Sasuke para ti?

-A él le debo la vida… - se sinceró – sino me hubiera encontrado yo sola habría terminado conmigo misma. Él me aceptó como su discípula y no puedo traicionarlo… - caminó hacia la puerta y sin mirarme me dijo – lo siento… - después de esto al igual que sasuke desapareció tras la puerta.

Sentí como recorría mi cuerpo una gran descarga de energía y comencé a temblar. Seria imposible salir de ese lugar y burlar a Sasuke. Tendría que quedarme y enfrentarme a su ira.

Coloqué instintivamente la mano sobre mi vientre.

Tendría un bebe, sería mamá. Todo parecía tan irreal, jamás me había imaginado teniendo a una hermosa creatura dentro de mí.

Un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a crecer…

-Tranquilo bebe… mamá te sacará de aquí… - Murmuré dibujando pequeños círculos sobre mi vientre. Sentía una enorme conexión con esta nueva creatura que era parte de mí, que me dió esperanzas, seguridad. Saldríamos los dos sanos y salvos de esta.

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de una salida, tendría que arreglármelas yo sola, tenia la esperanza de que aquella chica me ayudara a escapar al saber mi estado, pero por lo que dijo lo veo imposible, ella no traicionará a Sasuke.

Encontré una ventana cerca del techo sobre el retrete, estaba pequeña, pero podría salir por ahí, tan solo necesitaba quitar los barrotes, pero no serian problema con mi fuerza, solo tenia que hacerlo todo muy rápido, el estruendo se escucharía en toda la casa y seguro vendrían a buscarme, tendría que darme prisa.

Puse atención a mí alrededor y agudicé el oído para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera cerca. Me trepé en el tanque del escusado, tome una gran bocanada de aire y concentrando una gran cantidad de fuerza en el puño mande a volar de un solo golpe la protección de barrotes. Escuché algunos pasos acercándose y me apresuré a salir, estaba muy estrecho, pero logré acomodarme de tal manera que pude salir. Caí de pie y comencé a correr lo mas rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron.

-¡Espera! – Escuché una voz femenina - ¡Regresa, mi maestro me matará si no te encuentra!

Sentí lastima de la pobre muchacha, entendía el miedo que tenia, Sasuke en ocasiones era demasiado frio y sanguinario, pero esta vez no solo tenia que ver por mi sino por mi bebe, por él era que me arriesgaba a todo, incluso al genio del Uchiha.

Estuve corriendo bastante tiempo y sentía que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento, seria peligroso para mí bebe si me esforzaba demasiado, pero no podía detenerme hasta que estuviéramos a salvo.

Sentí un chackra poderoso acercándose a nosotros y mi corazón aceleró de sobremanera, sabia quien era, conocía aquella presencia. Apresuré mis zancadas hasta que mis pies no pudieron darme más velocidad, los arboles del frondoso bosque terminaron y ante mi apareció el fin de mi camino, había llegado a las orillas de un lago, no podría cruzarlo. Miré a ambos lados y comencé a correr hacia cualquier dirección que me alejara de mi perseguidor. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de internarme nuevamente en el bosque un kunai penetró en mi pierna izquierda, haciéndome caer.

-No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo… - escuché detrás de mí la fría voz de sasuke. Estaba furioso.

Saqué de un solo tirón el arma de mi muslo y coloqué mi mano sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia. Me di la vuelta para mirar los movimientos de Sasuke, no podía estar a ciegas ante él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto…

CHIKAKO

-¿Por qué siempre a mi? – Me preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras buscaba algún indicio de por dónde estaría mi maestro.

Había llegado él a la casa donde nos escondíamos justo cuando iba saliendo yo de ella para ir a buscar a la mujer de cabello rosado. Me había mirado con furia, y puedo asegurar que cuando regrese me castigará severamente.

Sentí como recorría mi cuerpo un fuerte escalofrío, la última vez que le había fallado en algo importante me había torturado con su sharingan hasta perder el conocimiento. Y era algo que no quería que se volviera a repetir.

Sin darme cuenta tropecé con una raíz salida y caí al piso, siempre ocurría lo mismo, era una mujer bastante distraída.

A pesar de Sasuke me había enseñado muchas cosas, tales como: cómo comportarme con mi enemigo, técnicas de pelea y defensa, control de chackra y otras mas. Yo a pesar de eso no dejaba de ser Chikako, la misma muchacha torpe y distraída de siempre. Quizás en la pelea fuera buena, pero fuera de ella, era patética.

Y eso jamás podría cambiarlo. Sasuke lo sabía y tal vez por eso era tan duro conmigo, quizás trataba de hacer menos notable esta característica mía.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba llorando. Siempre que pensaba en lo mala que era me dejaba consumir por el llanto y deseaba consumar con aquel acto en el que fui Salvada por mi maestro. Quizás el mundo seria más fácil sin una persona como yo. Tantas penas se habrían evitado si no fuera yo asi.

FLASH BACK

Mis ojos estaban completamente nublados por las lagrimas, tan solo alcanzaba a divisar borrosas figuras que con gran rapidez pasaban junto a mi. Estaba bastante agitada y la gran opresión que sentía en mi pecho no ayudaba mucho a que mi estado mejorara.

-¡Mas rápido! – Escuché que me gritaban. Sentí un fuerte jalón en mi muñeca y el aumento de nuestra velocidad. Traté de limpiarme las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión para poder andar con mayor facilidad, pero estas se negaban a cesar.

Y la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos de seguir. Había perdido ante mis ojos todo lo que en el mundo me importaba. Mi aldea había sido victima de un ataque y desafortunadamente toda mi familia había sido asesinada, yo me había escondido detrás de uno de los muebles y visto la escena mas fuerte de mi vida. Los intrusos no lograron verme y se alejaron, estaba dispuesta a seguirlos y vengar la muerte de mi familia al sentir una oleada de furia y coraje, pero alguien me había detenido.

Hikaru, un amigo de la infancia, me había tomado por la cintura impidiendo que me delatara ante los asesinos. Se aseguró de que lo siguiera hasta el bosque y de que huyéramos los dos de aquel infierno.

Pero yo no quería seguir, tan solo quería irme de este sitio y reunirme con mi familia.

-Sabes Chichako… - comenzó a decir mi compañero mientras seguíamos corriendo y logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos. – Cuando estemos a salvo quiero que seas mi esposa…

Mi mente no estaba en el lugar, pero aquellas palabras lograron traerme a la realidad. Quizas el solo quería despejar mi mente de tantas desgracias.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunté, mientras limpiaba nuevamente mis lagrimas para intentar mirarlo. Su rostro estaba girando hacia mí y me sonreía, aunque sus ojos no reflejasen ningún sentimiento. EL al igual que yo había sufrido un gran dolor al perder a su madre en la masacre.

- No te lo había dicho antes… - se explicó mientras dirigía su atención al camino y seguía guiándome a través del bosque mientras no parábamos de correr. – Pero… desde que éramos unos niños me gustas.

Mi corazón que estaba completamente sumido en el sufrimiento y totalmente acelerado por el gran esfuerzo que hacíamos al huir dio un vuelco exagerado.

-No creo que sea momento para esto… - le reté, evitando hablar de esos temas. Yo también le quería, había callado mi amor por el miedo de terminar nuestra amistad, nunca me hubiera imaginado que el sentía lo mismo por mi. Pero, en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para pensar en esas cosas, aunque su declaración me hiciera inmensamente feliz.

-Lo sé… -respondió con la voz completamente entrecortada – pero quería que lo supieras…

Se hizo un largo silencio, lo único que llegaba a mi oído eran nuestras pesadas respiración y el ruido que hacíamos al pisar ramas y hojas secas.

Sin darme cuenta tropecé con una de las raíces. Era algo normal en mí, siempre que corría con mis pensamientos en otro mundo tropezaba con todo a mi alcance, y siempre caía y me golpeaba. Odiaba esta parte de mí. Sin embargo esta vez no caí al piso, Hikaru me había alcanzado a atrapar.

-¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó preocupado.

-Soy una estúpida… - me quejé. –Detesto ser tan torpe… siempre lo he sido.

- Es lo que te identifica… - trató de animarme, pero tan solo logro que me sintiera peor. ¿Qué clase de rasgo era ese? Era mi maldita suerte. – Y a mi me gusta…

Levanté el rostro y los miré completamente incrédula y ruborizada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, me empujó.

-¡Vete! – Me ordenó. Se puso de pie delante de mi y volvió a empujarme – Yo me haré cargo, pero tu huye…

No lograba entender lo que pasaba, hasta que un kunai chocó contra uno de los arboles a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Los encontramos! – Gritó una gruesa voz en medio de la obscuridad.

La espalda de Hikaru se aferro con más fuerza a mí de manera sobre protectora.

-Los distraeré y tú corres…- me explicó en un susurro. Sabia lo que eso significaba, el se sacrificaría por mi y terminaría como mi familia.

-No lo haré Hikaru, no te dejaré… - Me aferré fuertemente a su cintura.

Colocó sus manos sobre las mías que lo abrazaban y con una voz dulce y tierna me dijo.

-Gracias…

Después de esto se zafó de mí rápidamente y corrió hacia la figura de dos hombres que habían aparecido frente a nosotros. Hikaru era un ninja muy talentoso, pero no tendría oportunidad ante aquellos hombres y menos, encontrándose en desventaja de numero.

-¡¡Corre!! – Me gritó mientras le propinaba tremendo golpe a uno de ellos. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado. Tenía miedo, miedo a perderlo y quedarme sola.

Uno de los hombres le golpeo en el estomago ocasionando que se encorvara en el piso.

-¡Hikaru! – trate de correr y ayudarlo, pero me detuvo, me miró con una mirada extraña y volvió a gritarme.

- ¡Vete!

No tuve tiempo de pensar, mi cuerpo tomo las riendas de la situación y me obligó a alejarme. No tarde en darme cuenta de que no corría sola, alguien me seguía… y sabia que no era Hikaru, completamente aterrada comencé correr y tratar de despistarlo entre los arboles, pero volví a ser presa de mi torpeza y caí al piso. No quise girarme y mirar mi destino. Sabia que este hombre me mataría.

-Hubiera sido divertido que durara mas…- dijo intentando aparentar desilusión. –He ganado.

Escuché que estrellaba entre si dos armas de metal, pero no quería conocerlas. Me aferré al piso y lo único que escuché fue el sonido de ellas chocando contra algo que produjo un ruido sordo seguido de un quejido.

Me giré sobresalta al identificar la voz y frente a mi distinguí la figura de Hikaru. Una de las cuchillas que había afilado el hombre había atravesado pecho del lado izquierdo y la otra su estomago. Hikaru calló en mis piernas temblando del dolor.

Se sintió un fuerte temblor en la tierra que comenzó a partirla en pedazos, los arboles comenzaron a caerse a nuestro alrededor, hice hasta la imposible por salvar Hikaru de aquel catástrofe, el hombre que nos seguía se alejó del lugar horrorizado.

El temblor cesó y puse atención a las heridas de mi salvador, estaban envueltas en una gran hemorragia. Traté de sacar una de las armas, pero la mano de Hikaru me detuvo.

-Déjalo… - me pidió

-No – le corté – no quiero perderte Hikaru… -nuevamente comencé a llorar. Sentía un increíble miedo y la terrible tortura de mi impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarlo.

Levantó su mano hasta colocarla sobre mis mejillas y limpiar las lágrimas.

-Parece que… después… de todo no… nos podremos casar… - dijo con pesar.

-Pero que cosas dices… - le regañe- eso no importa ahorita.

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro que fue interrumpida por una mueca de dolor.

-Creo que… ese solo… fue mi… sueño… - exclamo con dificultad. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza, aun mas profunda que la que vislumbre anteriormente.

-No, también fue el mio…- me sinceré completamente sonrojada pero decidida. Traté de esconder mi rostro, aunque sabia que era mi ultima oportunidad de sincerarme con él, que de un momento a otro Hikaru… el solo pensarlo me hacia un puño el corazón. – ¡Te amo Hikaru!

Solté al fin mirándolo, mientras volvían a recorrer mi rostro algunas lágrimas más.

Pero esta vez… no hubo quien las borrara, solo el cuerpo inerte de Hikaru con una tranquila sonrisa.

Como si no hubiera llorado ya lo suficiente, deje liberar todo el dolor que guardaba dentro de mí en Hikaru. Me había abrazado a él y sufría su perdida, la de mi familia y la de toda la aldea.

Hasta que a mi mente llegó la idea de que su muerte se había debido a mi estúpida torpeza. Si yo no hubiera tropezado él posiblemente seguiría con vida al no tratar de defenderme. Así que la única solución para calmar mi pesar apareció. Saqué la filosa arma que le había atravesado el pecho y apunté nerviosa con ella directo a mi corazón. Seria una muerte rápida y terminaría con aquella parte de mí que tanto sufría en estos momentos.

Reuní el valor necesario, pero antes de que el filo del arma tocara mi pecho una mano la golpeó con fuerza haciendo que el arma cayera al piso.

Giré para ver a quien había estropeado mi muerte y quien… a pesar de eso me había salvado.

Era un joven un poco mayor que yo, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Sangraba y todo su cuerpo estaba dañado, estaba débil, apenas podía moverse, pero había logrado detenerme.

-Es…tu..pida… - soltó con dificultad.

Y antes de que lograra pronunciar algo mas… calló inconsciente a mi lado.

Aquella noche me dedique a hacerle una tumba a mi querido Hikaru y a ayudar a aquel muchacho desconocido que me había parado de cometer semejante estupidez.

Después logré enterarme de que aquel temblor que había ahuyentado al asesino de Hikaru había sido ocasionado por Sasuke y la pelea que había tenido con su hermano, a quien había matado.  
Le juré lealtad a mi nuevo maestro, y el ni dijo nada, pareciese que no le importara si lo seguía o no. Pero con el paso del tiempo pareció aceptarme y tenerme confianza.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahora… de nuevo en el piso después de haber defraudado a única persona que había confiado en mi desde hace tanto tiempo, con quien había compartido mi vida, y después de recordar mi culpa en la muerte de Hikaru, me siento o igual o peor que en aquel tiempo.

-¿Estas bien? – escuché una voz masculina que decía a mi lado. Ni cuenta me había dado de su presencia. Giré para mirarlo…

Era un chico rubio, de ojos azul intenso y de apariencia resistente. Muy parecido a la imagen de Hikaru, solo que éste chico desconocido tenia el cabello mas corto. Y Estaba ahí de pie a mi lado mientras me extendía una de sus manos para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Me quede ida mirándolo unos momentos por la gran similitud que tenían, pero también por que se me hacia conocido de otro lado… a él ya lo había visto… pero… ¿Dónde?

Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y paso frente a mis ojos su mano para tratar de llamar mi atención. Volví a la realidad.

-Lo siento… - dije apenada.

-¿Estás lastimada? – preguntó preocupado. Negué rápidamente.

- No, descuida… esto pasa todo el tiempo… - Le dije tratando de restarle importancia y secándome las lagrimas del rostro.

- Deberías de tener mas cuidado… - extendió su mano nuevamente, pero esta vez si la tomé.

Al estar de pie pude ver que era mucho más alto que yo.

-No deberías andar tu sola por aquí – me retó.

-Es que… buscó a alguien… - fue lo único que pude decir. No podía contarle que había dejado escapar a una muchacha que teníamos secuestra y que…

Caí en la cuenta. Si lo había visto antes, era ese chico rubio que se nos había enfrentado cuando secuestramos a la mujer de cabello rosado, mi maestro había peleado contra él.

Abrí los ojos asustada y retrocedí.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido.

-Tengo… tengo que irme… - Le di la espalda y comencé a correr para alejarme de él. Si lograba recordarme, seguramente ese seria mi fin.

-¡Espera, es peligroso que andes tu sola! – Me gritó, pero no me detuve a pesar de que sentía que el me seguía a paso decidido.

-No me sigas por favor… - le pedí.

-No puedo, hay ladrones por aquí, es…

El ruido de algo estrellándose en un árbol cercano hizo que detuviera. El muchacho rubio no había terminado su frase. Me giré para verlo, pero no estaba ya por ninguna parte. Sentí una presencia detrás de mi y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa ya me tenia inmovilizada y tapándome la boca.

-Shhhh… no hagas ruido… - era la voz del chico. Hice lo que me pidió y deje que me guiará. Subimos unas cuantas ramas mas en silenció, escondiéndonos en un frondoso árbol.

El chico me tenia presionada contra su cuerpo, podía sentir en mi espalda su pesada respiración en su pecho, y su cuerpo desprendía un delicioso aroma, cálido y embriagador.

Se escucharon voces debajo de nosotros.

-Te dije que no era nada, estúpido… - exclamó la ronca voz de un hombre.

-Yo vi algo que se movía…- se defendió el otro.

-Debió haber sido un animal…

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, ahogada por la mano que el chico aun tenía en mi boca. Aquellos hombres no eran peligrosos, podría jurar a que ni siquiera habían tenido un buen entrenamiento ninja. Un ninja jamás esta seguro de que no hay nada a su alrededor hasta que se cerciora lo suficiente, jamás saca conclusiones asi de rápido. Seguro nada mas eran ladrones vulgares.

El chico bajó su mano dejándome libre, pero me tomó de la mano y me jaló. Sin hacer ruido nos movimos entre los arboles hasta habernos alejado bastante de aquellos hombres.

-Tuvimos suerte… - exclamó regalándome una sonrisa. – Nos tocaron unos idiotas…

Le sonreí devolviéndole el gesto.

Pero hubo algo que me hizo borrarla inmediatamente: podía sentir el chackra de mi maestro. No podía permitir que él se enfrentara con mi acompañante. Este chico me caía bien, había algo en el que hacia sentirme bien, tranquila, protegida.

Quizas fuera el gran parecido que tenia con HIkaru.

Tenia que hacer algo…

Fingí que me tropezaba, esperaba que me cayera en el piso pero él me detuvo antes de que chocara. Lo miré sorprendida…

Me tenía entre sus brazos protegiéndome de la caída…

-No dejaré que vuelvas a caer…

Abrí mas los ojos, aquella frase significaba mas para mi que lo que el pensaba.

-Gracias…mmm… - quise llamarlo por su nombre pero me di cuenta de que no me lo sabia.

-¡Pero que tonto! – Se reprendió dándose algunos golpecillos en la cabeza, a mi parecer lucia tierno con aquella reacción. – Soy Naruto, Usumaki Naruto.

Hizo el clásico gesto de darme la mano y le contesté.

-Minami Chikako… .- dije un poco sonrojada, nuevamente había bastante cercanía y contacto entre nosotros.

-¿Puedo llamarte Chikako? –Preguntó alegremente – No me gustan mucho las formalidades, tu puedes llamarme Naruto si quieres….

Sentí como aumentaba la tonalidad de mis mejillas al escuchar salir mi nombre de su boca, desde hacia bastante tiempo el único que me llamaba así era mi maestro. Asentí con la cabeza y el chico me abrazó.

-Seremos amigos de ahora en adelante, vale…- aquello en ves de ser una pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

Sin darme cuenta la presencia de Sasuke se había hecho más fuerte. Mi acompañante se tensó y miro hacia la nada en el bosque.

-Quédate aquí.. – me dijo de repente.

-¡Espera Naruto, no vallas! – intente detenerlo, pero el chico había salido a toda velocidad.

Me puse de pie y lo seguí lo más rápido que pude.

-No vengas… - exclamó preocupado mientras andaba… - es peligroso.

-No entiendes, Naruto… - me defendí. Estábamos llegando al punto de encuentro. – Sasuke te matará.

El muchacho se paró en seco y se giró a verme completamente confundido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó el grito de una mujer y me ignoró para seguir su camino.

Comencé a seguirlo, no me permitiría perder a alguien importante para mi nuevamente.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**  
¿Qué tal eh? Ya hacia falta conocer un poco más la historia de Chikako…**_

_**El por qué sigue a Sasuke, el como se conocieron y por que tendrá gran importancia en el fic. **_

_**Por que si la tiene eh, ya verán después a lo que me refiero… jejejeje…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que la enorme espera no los haya malhumorado XD**_

_**Vendré pronto con el siguiente capitulo, no les prometo una fecha por que soy bastante mala para cumplir jojojo…**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, que a pesar de que me he portado muy mal con ustedes, me siguen dejando muchos…. Es por eso que los amo ^u^**_

_**Mil gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo de estos 18 capitulos!!!**_

_**Nos leemos después…**_

_**Att: Tonks Luna**_


	19. Desilusiones

¡Hola a todos!  
Vuelvo a aparecerme después de tanto tiempo… T.T.  
Decidí que no podía dejar la historia inconclusa y menos dejarlos a ustedes sin el final de este hermoso fic… OuO  
Así que nos estaremos viendo nuevamente por aquí con las actualizaciones…  
siento en verdad haberme desaparecido tanto, llegó el momento en que me saturé tanto de actividades que ni tiempo ni inspiración tenía… u.u  
Sin embargo, ahora que ya terminé la universidad tengo un poco más de tiempo libre entre el trabajo para ponerme a escribir, de hecho… ya tengo en mente varios fan fic que quiero publicarles, así que estén al pendiente… n.n

**CAPITULO 19: DESILUSIONES **

- SAKURA -

-No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo… - escuché detrás de mí la fría voz de sasuke. Estaba furioso.

Saqué de un solo tirón el arma de mi muslo y coloqué mi mano sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia. Me di la vuelta para mirar los movimientos de Sasuke, no podía estar a ciegas ante él.

-No quiero más tontos juegos de niños, Sakura… - me espetó con ira al momento que se hincaba frente a mí y me tomaba del cabello sin cuidado alguno.

Me dolió, pero no di muestras de ello…

-Te di la oportunidad de liberarte más fácilmente, pero tal parece que te gusta complicarte…

-Es imposible lo que me pides… - le dije sin mirarlo, no tenía el valor para mirarlo a la cara; por alguna extraña razón aquella escena de persecución había despertado un poco de miedo hacia él.

-Ya lo veremos - Me tomó del brazo y me jaló para que me pusiera de pie. No había podido curar del todo la herida de mi pierna, por lo que al cargar mi peso nuevamente en mi pie sentí una punzada de dolor que me hizo gritar.

Sasuke me situó nuevamente en el piso con un poco de cuidado, al parecer ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la herida que me había provocado. Había atravesado el musculo de mi pierna y seguro dañado el hueso. Estupendo, me ha dejado inmovilizada.

-¿Podrás hacer algo con tu herida? – preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente.

Coloqué nuevamente mi mano y comencé a liberar mi chackra para cerrar la herida.

-Me tomará algo de tiempo…

-Es justo lo que no tenemos… -exclamó al tiempo que desaparecía de mi vista. Miré extrañada a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo pero no había un solo rastro de él. Traté de identificar su chackra pero hubo algo que me sorprendió… era…

-¡SAKURA! – escuché el grito de Naruto a mis espaldas. Me giré un poco para asegurarme que aquello no había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero no, Naruto corría directo hacía mi con una sonrisa en el rostro fundida con un gesto de preocupación. -¿Estás bien? – preguntó situándose a mi lado y mirando mi pierna la cual trataba de sanar.

-No es nada, no te preocupes… - traté de tranquilizarlo.

Naruto pareció calmarse pero se puso de pie violentamente al llegar otra persona junto a nosotros.

-Tienes que irte… - exclamó preocupada Chikako jalando a Naruto. Al parecer mi presencia no parecía importarle a ella, sino mantener al rubio alejado del lugar.

-Encontré a Sakura, tengo que llevarla de regreso a la aldea… - Dijo seguro al momento que se hincaba delante de mí y me ofrecía su espalda como transporte.

Sentí mi corazón hecho un puño, aquel momento no era el indicado, Naruto no debía estar ahí, aunque su presencia me hiciera sentir segura y protegida, sabía que había peligro; Sasuke estaba aquí y si Naruto y él se enfrentaban sería seguramente una pelea intensa y demasiado arriesgada.

Miré a mi alrededor intentando vislumbrar la presencia de Sasuke por algún lugar, pero no había rastro alguno. Tenía que hacer algo, la vida de Naruto corría peligro. Por más que Sasuke me diera miedo en ocasiones con su frialdad, sabía que jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño de verdad. Una punzada en mi pierna me distrajo, la herida me escocía… ¿No me haría daño? Me había atacado. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y coloqué mi mano liberando chakra sobre la herida tratando de sanarla rápidamente.

Naruto giró a verme, después de que no hiciera ningún intento por subirme a su espalda.

-Vamos Sakura… - me animó.

-Naruto, creo que es mejor que hagas caso a Chikako… - exclamé tratando de hacerme la fuerte, tenía que convencerlo de que me dejara.

-¡Por Dios Sakura! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que hemos pasado Neji y yo buscándote? – preguntó consternado.

Aquello me hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago; había estado tan preocupada en descubrir las intensiones de Sasuke y en escapar, que no había pensado en lo preocupados que estarían los demás, sobre todo Neji, y eso que él aún no sabía de mi estado.

-Lo sé, pero… - Traté de buscar una excusa coherente para Naruto. Sabía que tenía que escapar de Sasuke, era lo más coherente, sin embargo… no era la mejor opción que mis dos viejos amigos y rivales se enfrentaran – Tu no debes estar aquí, si Sasuke y tu se encuentran…

-¡Lo venceré de una vez por todas! – Exclamó seguro – Te he encontrado Sakura, no te dejaré de nuevo a merced de ese idiota.

Justo después de terminar de decir esto, mi amigo se desplomó en el suelo completamente desmayado. Preocupada por la causa de ello, le recorrí completamente en busca de alguna herida, pero al no encontrar ninguna Chikako me tranquilizó, al parecer ella había presionado uno de los puntos débiles de Naruto ocasionando que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Perdón, si no lo hacía el jamás te dejaría y… al igual que tú me preocupa lo que pueda pasar…

-Chikako, tu… - comencé a decir, pero no me dejó terminar.

-No me mal entiendas – trató de explicarme, ahora mantenía una actitud seria. Me di cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera sabía si era de fiar; la había visto en varias ocasiones y en cada una con una actitud diferente. ¿Quién era en realidad esta mujer? – Nos acabamos de conocer hace un rato – continuó, logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos - pero… llegó a agradarme. Si lo dejó sé que mi amo lo matará.

-Hubiera preferido que acabaras con él Chikako… - Sasuke volvió a aparecer entre nosotras – Te he entrenado como una excelente ninja asesina y sin embargo, pierdes tu tiempo durmiendo chiquillos. – Sasuke se giró a verme – aunque… lo que en realidad me desconcierta es… ¿Por qué no aprovechaste para huir de mi Sakura? –Fijó su vista en la misa con tanta intensidad que tuve que desviarla para recuperar el aliento.

-Como si tu lo hubieras permitido- le contesté – lo que menos quiero es que ustedes se enfrenten. Así que no me importa si tengo que soportarte un poco mas… - terminé utilizando un poco de desprecio en mi voz.

- Siempre preocupándote por los demás… - Dijo por ultimo al tiempo que se hincaba delante de mi y me ofrecía su espalda para llevarme.

-Estás loco si crees que te dejaré cargarme… - me quejé, haciéndome la digna.

-Si no te subes, te llevaré arrastrando… - me contestó fríamente. Acepté de mala gana y me acerqué a él para acomodarme, sin embargo este me ayudó cuidadosamente a instalarme en su espalda, poniendo especial cuidado en no lastimar mi pierna en el camino. – Eres más pesada de lo que pareces… - se quejó.

- Nadie te pidió que me llevaras… - le respondí haciéndome la molesta. Y algo me sorprendió, quizás había visto mal, quizás fuera el reflejo de algo… pero podría jurar que en el rostro de Sasuke se dibujo una sonrisa, o al menos algo que se le parecía.

Sasuke comenzó a andar, me pregunté si dejaría ahí tan sólo a Chikako y a Naruto, pero de inmediato contestó mi duda.

-Llévalo lejos antes de que despierte – le ordenó – Y asegúrate de hacer bien las cosas esta vez…

-Si amo – respondió tan sólo con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke aceleró, pero no pude desviar mi atención de la escena que dejábamos atrás: Chikako trataba de cargar a Naruto con el mayor cuidado que podía, a pesar de que el chico era notoriamente más pesado que ella. Definitivamente algo había pasado entre ellos, sino… ¿Por qué tantos cuidados hacia el rubio?

-Ella ya no me servirá – Se quejó Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté confusa, creía conocer la respuesta, pero seguramente él podría darme más información.

-Siempre ha sido débil, pero… supongo que me fue de utilidad… - fue lo único que dijo. Después de esto no volvió a decir nada más en todo el trayecto.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos una buena parte del camino, cuando me di cuenta había oscurecido completamente y no reconocía nada a mi alrededor. No podíamos haber ido muy lejos, al menos no habíamos cruzado ninguna aldea, de eso estaba segura, y tampoco que nos hubiéramos alejado mucho de los alrededores de Konoha, pero… no reconocía el lugar. Nos encontrábamos adentrándonos más y más en el espeso bosque, Sasuke se movía con tanta facilidad, como si conociera aquel terreno como la palma de su manos. Nos topamos de frente con una gran montaña, creí que nos quedaríamos ahí o daríamos la vuelta, pero en vez de eso Sasuke se agachó nuevamente.

-Necesitaré que andes tu sola un rato…

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundida. Sasuke me dejó con cuidado en el suelo y caminó unos cuentos pasos hasta una parte de la montaña cubierta con varios arbustos, los movió a un lado y dejó a la vista la entrada a un túnel.

-Irás tu primero… - Me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a llegar hasta la entrada. – Necesitar ir gateando, siempre hacia el frente. Procura no tocar las paredes o te arrepentirás… - dijo esto último con son de broma, hice cara de susto, odiaba los insectos, seguramente a eso se refería.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Sasuke… - le dije amenazadoramente, en realidad, lo sentía más como un juego de niños. Me agaché y comencé a andar, estaba húmedo, bastante húmedo, frio y plegostioso, pero no quería saber sobre qué andaba. Sentía a Sasuke tras de mí, oía su pesada respiración, seguramente el trascurso hasta ahí había resultado agotador con mi enorme carga en su espalda, pero bueno… fue su culpa. Además, qué presa le facilita a su raptor su traslado a una guarida… era el precio que tenía que pagar.

Conforme mas avanzaba se hacía más sonoro el ruido de agua corriendo, parecía una cascada, pero… una cascada por estos rumbos, imposible.

-Sasuke, lo que escucho es…

-Si… - no me dejó terminar.

-Imposible… - apresuré el paso y golpeé sin querer mi herida con una deformidad de la pared, sentí escozor y no pude evitar quejarme del dolor. Sin embargo algo llamó mi atención, sentía varios insectos subiendo por mi pierna. Grité asustada, mientras movía mi pierna tratando de alejarlos.

-Maldición, Sakura... ¡Estate quieta!

Obedecí, mientras me mordía el labio tratando de soportar la desagradable sensación de los insectos caminando por mi piel.

Segundos después sentí la mano de sasuke moviéndose rápidamente por mi pierna, como si viera exactamente los insectos y los quitara a una velocidad impresionante. La acercó a mi herida y me acarició el lugar en el que me golpeé, tragué saliva al sentir el roce de su mano con tanta delicadeza, pero traté de ignorarlo. De un momento a otro la quito bruscamente mientras carraspeaba.

-Sigue con cuidado… - escuché su fría voz desde atrás.

Comencé a andar nuevamente, a decir verdad no sabía ni siquiera a donde iba. No veía absolutamente nada a mi alrededor… después de bastante tiempo de andar a penumbras alcancé a vislumbrar un poco de luz, apresuré el pasó hasta alcanzarla, era el final del túnel. Salí y traté de ponerme de pié pero la pierna me falló y si no hubiera sido por Sasuke que fue más rápido que yo, habría caído al piso. Me tomó de la cintura apretándome a él.

-Será mejor que de aquí te cargue nuevamente, no quiero que te lastimes…

Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, estaba absorta mirando el paisaje… efectivamente era una cascada, pequeña, pero con una preciosa caída que terminaba en un largo completamente cristalino y bastante vegetación. Era lo único que había, parecía como si estuviera justo en el centro de la montaña, ya que lo demás estaba rodeado por esta.

-hmp…

Volvió a llamar mi atención y sin rezongar subí nuevamente en su espalda. Caminamos directos hacía la cascada, por un momento pensé que escalaríamos por las rocas que estaban a su costado, pero en vez de eso Sasuke se dirigió a la corriente de agua que caía en picado, cerré los ojos esperando que el agua nos golpeara con fuerza, pero en vez de eso sentí una leve brisa y escuché el eco de los pasos de mi acompañante perdidos entre el ruido de agua proveniente de la cascada.

Abrí los ojos y nuevamente estaba en penumbras, Sasuke volvió de dejarme en el piso y se alejó. Inmediatamente escuché varios ruidos de cosas golpeándose, seguido de una fuerte llama que nació del otro extremo. Estábamos en una cueva y efectivamente la entrada estaba cubierta por la cascada, el único espacio era un hueco en uno de los extremos por el que habíamos entrado. Vislumbré la figura de Sasuke acomodando la fogata, seguido de varios artículos alrededor, al parecer no era la primera vez que él visitaba el lugar, sino mas bien… como si hubiera habitado en él bastante tiempo. Pude distinguir a lo lejos un saco de dormir, una cazuela, cobijas.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí hasta que estuvo de frente se agachó quedando a la altura de mi cara, quise mirarlo a los ojos y entonces….

-¡Ahhh! – Solté un pequeño grito al momento que cerraba mis ojos con fuerza. Sasuke tenía activado el Sharingan, no caería nuevamente en su trampa.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido.

-Olvidé desactivarlo – se quejó – sin él no puedo llegar hasta aquí, es demasiada obscuridad. –Volvió a gruñir – ya puedes abrir los ojos…

Mordí mi labio inferior y apreté los ojos con más fuerza, no estaba segura de sus palabras.

-Maldición, Sakura… confía en mí…

Abrí los ojos confundida, mas no por sus palabras, sino por el tono en que lo había dicho, como si me suplicara. Definitivamente estaba comportándose diferente.

-No volveré a hacerte daño… - lo miré a los ojos y descubrí un brillo de sinceridad en ellos, fije la vista, tratando de descifrar algo mas, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada hacía un artefacto que traía en las manos. Era un botiquín de primeros auxilios. –Déjame ver tu herida…- pidió al tiempo que giraba mi pierna para girarla, pero le detuve.

-No hace falta Sasuke, yo puedo hacerlo… - Traté de quitarle la gaza que había tomado pero me ignoró.

-Lo haré yo, después de todo fui yo quien te hizo esto…

Dejé que lo hiciera, desinfectó mi herida con tanto cuidado, parecía como si temiera que en algún momento fuera a cometer un error y yo me desvaneciera.

Aquella vista de Sasuke atendiéndome con tanta dedicación, parecía sacada de alguna de mis fantasías de cuando era niña. Con la leve luz de la fogata iluminando su serio rostro y reflejándose en sus cabellos, en sus ojos, los cuales sentía me traspasaban cada vez que me miraban.

Definitivamente, este era el Sasuke que siempre quise para mí, una ilusión, un personaje que en vez de ser indiferente y hosco como siempre, se mostraba atento y cariñoso. Y aquí estaba ahora, atendiéndome después de haberme ocasionado una herida.

Sentí un fuerte escozor en la pierna y sin querer solté un quejido.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó al tiempo que soplaba levemente sobre la herida.

Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar, el color de mi rostro aumentó considerablemente y mi corazón latió a mil por hora. Esta nueva actitud de Sasuke me hacía tan sensible a todo.

-Sasuke…- le llamé, y para mi sorpresa mi voz sonó como un susurro, estaba tan alterada que sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. – se giró a verme y me sentí de piedra, busqué rápidamente las palabras adecuadas y me armé de valor para preguntarle. - ¿Por qué este cambio de actitud tan de repente?

- SASUKE -

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Acaso… era tan notorio?

Cómo podría explicarle que me arrepiento de haberla lastimado. Que no me había dado cuenta de mi actitud tan obsesiva y peligrosa hasta que la vi sufriendo por mi culpa. Quería recuperarla, era cierto, y al costo que fuera, así toda Konoha me persiguiera, así tuviera que enfrentarme a muerte con su nuevo marido, así tuviera que secuestrarla y llevarla a la fuerza conmigo. Pero…. Lastimarla… herirla con mis propias manos… ¡jamás! Nunca había pasado por mi mente llegar a causarle daño y había terminado haciéndolo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Había tantas cosas que habían pasado en los últimos años, que Sakura ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, y mucho menos el dolor que me había causado dejarla aquella vez, en esa estúpida banca que en tantos sueños me recordaba el estúpido error que había cometido al abandonarla; todo por cumplir mi venganza, una venganza que como ella bien me dijo me traería soledad. Por eso mismo es por lo que había aceptado la compañía de Chikako, por eso mismo había regresado a Konoha, esperando que ella me siguiera queriendo y decidiera formar una familia, reformar mi clan y enderezar mi vida, sin tener que estar huyendo de un lugar a otro.

Pero el hecho de que ella hubiera rehecho su vida al lado de otro hombre, y que me hubiera dejado a un lado, me dolió, y me nubló la razón por completo.

-Sasuke… - volvió a llamarme. En realidad no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho, estaba completamente perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Escucha….- comencé a decir, al fin y al cabo en algún momento tenía que ser sincero con ella – Sakura… nunca ha sido mi intención herirte… - me sentía extraño hablando sobre ello, por lo que decidí concentrarme en vendarle la herida, justo había terminado de limpiarla. – Ni hoy, ni en el pasado… - Noté que su cuerpo se tensaba con aquellas palabras. –Pero sé que lo he hecho, y no tengo palabras suficientes para expresarte lo mucho que lo siento.

Se tensó nuevamente bajo mis manos, supuse que aquello sí que le había llegado de sorpresa; El gran Sasuke Uchiha se disculpaba por todo el mal que le había hecho en el pasado. Simplemente era imposible, debía pensar que estaba en algún sueño o ilusión. Después de todo, había dedicado todo este tiempo en demostrar ser un hombre orgulloso, testarudo, frio y sin remordimientos. Ahora estaba aquí junto a ella, atendiéndola con la mayor delicadeza posible, tratando de convencerla de confiar nuevamente en mi, de mostrarle al verdadero Sasuke, el que por mucho tiempo había escondido a todo el mundo, mostrándome tal cual con el fin de salvar la relación que había destruido años atrás con mi partida.

Terminé de vendarla y levanté la vista para admirarla, estaba confundida, lo notaba, su expresión me lo decía… me miró a los ojos nuevamente como si quisiera encontrar en ellos la seguridad de que lo que le decía era verdad, no desvié la vista, aunque sentía que lograba ver en realidad más de lo que yo mismo sabía de mi.

-Sólo quiero que empecemos una vida juntos Sakura… - me sinceré por completo. – Traté de convencerte de que mi único objetivo era hacer resurgir mi clan, pero… en realidad quiero estabilidad, formar una familia de la cual una vez se me privó, quiero que nos vayamos de aquí, muy lejos, consigamos una casa, nos amemos y tengamos a nuestros hijos, los veamos crecer y envejezcamos juntos, como tu siempre lo quisiste… ¿O me equivoco?

De sus hermosos ojos jade cayó la primera lágrima, rodando rápidamente mejilla abajo. Rompió aquella conexión que habíamos formado con nuestras miradas y rompió en llanto. Hacía tanto que no la veía llorar. Dudé, pero me decidí por acortar más la distancia entre nosotros y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, limpiando con mi pulgar las constantes lágrimas que caían.

-Tonta, no llores… - le pedí.

-Sasuke… ¡Por qué tardaste tanto! –Comenzó a reprocharme – Hace meses me hubiera ido contigo sin pedirte explicaciones, pero… ahora es imposible, estoy casada.

-¡Y eso qué! – traté de restarle importancia, en realidad eso no significaba nada para mí – Mientras tu aún me quieras Sakura, mientras tú quieras irte conmigo y formar a mi lado aquella vida que siempre quisiste, mientras quieras aún ser la madre de mis hijos… en realidad lo demás no me importa, para mí siempre serás mi mujer, una Uchiha.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer mejilla abajo…

-Ese es el problema Sasuke, ya tengo una vida al lado de Neji y lo amo…

En ese momento sentí aún más que antes la sensación de que la había perdido por completo. La Sakura a quien siempre había tratado de alejar de mi me había tomado la palabra y había rehecho su vida. Había encontrado a alguien que sanara las heridas que por mis estupideces le había causado.

- Sakura, me quisiste por tantos años… aún debe haber un poco de eso… - Me negó con un movimiento de la cabeza…

-Lo siento… - Colocó sus manos sobre las mías que aún reposaban en su rostro y las alejó colocándolas con delicadeza sobre su vientre – Hay algo importante que no te he dicho… - Tragué saliva y rogué porque no fuera lo que estaba imaginando – Sasuke, estoy embarazada…

¿Qué tal?  
Espero les haya gustado  
La historia está llegando a su final…  
Bueno, faltan muchas cosas por pasar jejeje… pero me entristece pensar en que ya se acabará. T.T  
Muchas gracias a todos por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, me animó mucho a escribir la continuación el saber que ustedes seguían interesados en el fanfic y seguían animándome a dejarles actualizaciones… así que gracias a todos ustedes aquí está la un nuevo capítulo de "Viviendo del pasado".

Nos leemos después...

Att. Tonks Luna


	20. Confesiones

¡Hola hola!  
Aquí yo de regreso con un nuevo capítulo…  
¿Están listos para leerlo?  
Pónganse cómodos porque… ¡El capítulo está buenísimo! ;)  
¡Pero esperen!  
Que debó agradecerles a todos por regresar a leer "Viviendo del Pasado", me ha encantado encontrarme nuevamente con sus comentarios y compartir ideas…  
Y aquí la mención especial para sus hermosos reviews que me inspiraron para este nuevo capítulo: Tiny Lizard, astridgmzz, Enchandra29, Katha4792, anksuke, Miyandy, Luna18nereida, Saory, Nora-Maria, Sakura kunoichi no power y Hermi-Black .. n.n

¡Muchisimas gracias!

Ok ok, no los entretengo mas… que disfruten su lectura… =D

…

CAPITULO 20: CONFESIONES

…. SAKURA ….

Giré nuevamente en la bolsa de dormir, no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en Sasuke, en su reacción atónita al revelarle que esperaba el heredero Hyuga: se había levantado sin decirme nada, sin mirarme… tan sólo perdido en sus pensamientos salió por el hueco de la cascada por el que habíamos entrado. De eso seguramente habían pasado un par de horas y él no había regresado.

Coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre, aun recordaba el cálido tacto de las manos de Sasuke sobre él. Lo que hubiera dado por darle esa noticia al papá de mi hijo, aun ese era un tema que me inquietaba, quería contarle a Neji que esperaba un hijo suyo pero… ¿Hasta cuándo tendría la oportunidad de compartírselo? Quería ver su reacción, quería que la noticia despertara una gran felicidad en mi esposo, quería ver su sonrisa, que me envolviera en sus brazos agradeciéndome por hacerle el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Claro, si en realidad él no había cambiado de idea en cuanto a comenzar a formar una familia.

Y justo en ese momento lo extrañé profundamente, mucho más de lo que lo había extrañado los demás días. Extrañé que me estrechara en sus brazos para dormir, extrañé que me besara antes de salir a sus entrenamientos, que me sorprendiera envolviéndome en su cuerpo, que me mirara, me hiciera sonrojar. Me abracé a mi misma con fuerza, tratando de imaginar que eran los fuertes brazos del hombre al que amaba, del hombre del que se me había alejado.

….. NEJI ….

¡Maldición! – Maldije nuevamente, en realidad no había parado de maldecir en cada momento, en cada pista que resultaba errónea. Quería encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla… y estaba desesperado. Llevaba días enteros sin descansar, mi byakugan me tenía agotado y debía optar por desactivarlo para ahorrar un poco de energía.

No había tenido aún noticias de Naruto, tenía la esperanza de que al separarnos pudiéramos tener mayor alcance y la encontráramos rápidamente, pero los días iban pasando y no había ni rastro de ella.

-¡Bastardo! –exclamé con coraje refiriéndome al hombre que me había arrebatado todo.

Me detuve en uno de los árboles y lo golpeé, lleno de frustración, de impotencia. Después de esto me dejé caer en el piso, no podía mas, mis fuerzas se habían agotado, necesitaba descansar.

-¿Dónde estás Sakura?

…. SAKURA ….

Sentí que había dormido por horas cuando por fin el constante ruido de la cascada logró despertarme. Me sentí extrañada reconociendo el lugar y tratando de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, instintivamente me senté cuando apareció la imagen de Sasuke en mis pensamientos.

-Sasuke… -le llamé al tiempo que me sentaba, trate de revisar el lugar con la mirada pero aún no había ni rastro de él. Instintivamente llevé mi mano a la herida en mi pierna, tratando de recordar el suave tacto de Sasuke sobre ella, en realidad Sasuke parecía ser sincero esta vez. Decidí sanar mi herida de una vez, al parecer ahora tendría el bastante tiempo para ayudar un poco la sanación con mi jutsu médico. Dejé emanar mi chackra sobre la herida, se sentía caliente y un fuerte hormigueo recorrió la zona.

-Al fin despiertas…-escuché aquella voz tan esperada. Alejé mi mano, al parecer con ello sería suficiente. Levanté el rostro y divisé a Sasuke entrando por el hueco de la cascada, llevaba consigo una gran cantidad de frutas silvestres. Llegó hasta mi lado y me ofreció una. – Toma, debes estar hambrienta.

En aquel momento, me di cuenta que no había prestado atención a la increíble hambre que tenía, después de todo, con tanto ajetreo no había podido alimentarme desde ya bastante tiempo.

-Gracias…- la tomé y llevé rápidamente a mi boca, curiosamente me había parecido deliciosa, aunque mi alimentación en los últimos días en casa se había concentrado en galletas saladas que me calmaban el antojo.

Lo miré sin despegar mi vista un sólo segundo de él, quería saber qué había hecho en toda la noche, qué había pensado, qué pasaba en estos momentos por su cabeza. Parecía cansado, demasiado, se le habían marcado suavemente las ojeras y parecía haber envejecido un par de años. Traté de llamar su atención.

-Sasuke… sobre lo de ayer… - traté de hablarle pero no pude terminar la oración.

-Quédate conmigo un par de días – dijo rápidamente. Mas que una petición parecía una orden, si… al estilo Uchiha.

-¿Qué?

-Un par de días, después de eso no volverás a saber de mi… -Sasuke no me miró para nada, parecía entretenido apagando los pequeños restos de la gran fogata que había realizado la noche anterior.

-¿Y crees que aceptaré así nada mas? – Pregunté incrédula. – Sasuke, no puedo quedarme aquí tranquila sabiendo que Neji está preocupado buscándome…

-hmp.. – hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Y qué se supone harás conmigo en ese tiempo?

-Recobrar aquello que me fue robado…

…. SASUKE …..

Definitivamente era una molestia. Sólo le pedía un par de días, era lo mínimo que podía concederme después de revelarme su embarazo y con ello romper todas mis esperanzas de recuperarla; Una cosa era que estuviera casada con ese imbécil, y otra que esperara un hijo de él, después de todo la imagen de ese niño con nosotros sería una sombra, una prueba que me estaría recordando mi estúpido error, y el hecho de que mi pelirrosa había sido de otro hombre, otro que me había robado su inocencia, que la había amado en mi lugar, y que por desgracia… me había arrebatado su cariño.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de evitar pensar nuevamente en eso, ya había agotado ese tema la noche anterior, pasando toda la noche a orilla del lago aclarando mis pensamientos. Sabía que quería a Sakura a mi lado, pero era ya imposible, por lo que mi única opción era mantenerla a mi lado por unos días, no como una rehén, sino que me gustaría tratarla como hubiera querido que fuera nuestra vida juntos, saciarme de ella para llenar un poco el vacio que se me había formado todos estos años de soledad y que al cumplir mi venganza había crecido considerablemente en lugar de saciarlo.

Centré mi atención nuevamente en ella, tomaba un par de frambuesas y las comía rápidamente, me sentí culpable por no haberle traído algo de comer antes. Aquella imagen de ella me hizo recordar la época en la que salíamos de misiones, nuestra buena etapa. Decidí recordar un poco los viejos tiempos y molestarla, aunque ella no lo sabía disfrutaba mucho haciéndola enojar.

-Con qué razón ayer casi me partes la columna, comes como un oso… - Me quejé con sorna mientras reía para mis adentros. Sakura paró un momento de masticar y tragó, me miró con ojos acusadores y me sacó la lengua para después seguir con su tarea. No pude reprimir una sonrisa ante su actitud tan infantil, verla hacer esas muecas me recordaba cuando éramos niños y conformábamos el Equipo 7.

-Si fueras más fuerte no te quejarías de algo tan insignificante…- contraatacó de repente mientras se llevaba otra frambuesa a la boca. Le devolví la mirada matadora, era lista, sabía darme en lo que más me dolía, y que me atacara simplemente me gustó, definitivamente había cambiado en estos años, se había hecho más fuerte.

-Ni el mismísimo Kame podría siquiera… - No me dejó terminar, había lanzado una frambuesa a mi cabeza, mientras ella se hacía la inocente mirando hace otro lado.

Me agaché para tomar algo y lanzárselo, cogí una varita pequeña y me dispuse a lanzársela pero comenzó a moverse tratando de huir, se puso de pie y se apoyo en la pared, seguramente no recordaba su herida. Esperaba que callera, pero en vez de eso se pudo mover con mayor facilidad, al parecer ella misma se había sanado.

Tiré la varita al piso y me acerqué rápidamente a ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la tomé entre mis brazos y corrí hacía la cascada.

-Grave error Sakurita, atacaste a un Uchiha y pagarás por ello… - Dije en falsa voz amenazadora, se me había ocurrido una buena idea para hacer que pagara, y por qué no, para pasar un poco de diversión.

-Sasuke, estás loco… -Se quejó asustada, le había tomado por sorpresa. Se removió en mis brazos tratando de bajarse pero la sostuve con fuerza. -¡Bajame!

-No lo haré…-le afirmé con suficiencia. Me acerqué aun mas a la cascada, a escasos centímetros; podía sentir la fuerza con la que el agua caía, mientras la brisa nos empapaba por completo. Instintivamente Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a mi cuello dispuesta a no soltarme aunque yo le amenazara con tirarla. Reí ligeramente, había caído en mi trampa. -¿No me soltarás? –Mi pelirrosa negó fuertemente con la cabeza. – Bien…

Después de eso atravesé velozmente la cascada de un salto y caímos en picada hacía el lago. No eran más de dos metros de altura, por lo que nos zambullimos instantáneamente en el lago. Traté de utilizar mi cuerpo para proteger el de ella, sabía que en el estado que ella estaba podía ser algo peligroso, pero… tan sólo se había llevado el asombro y la empapada.

Dentro del agua Sakura se soltó y trató de empujarme, dejé que lo hiciera. Subió instintivamente a la superficie del agua y la seguí.

-¡Sasuke eres un tonto! – Se quejó mientras me tiraba agua.

-Debes aprender a no meterte con un Uchiha… - le respondí divertido contestándole el ataque del agua de la misma manera.

Así comenzamos el juego, entre guerras de agua, zambullidas… fue perfecto. No pude evitar acercarme a ella y rodearla en mis brazos dentro del agua. ¿Cómo podría separarme de ella ahora que la tenía sólo para mí?

Sakura no se alejó pero tampoco me respondió el abrazo, tan sólo dejó que disfrutará de ese momento. Me separé un poco para estudiar su reacción: sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas, le sonreí ligeramente y besé su frente. Sabía que debía controlarme o pasaría aquella barrera en la que ella comenzaría a sentirse incomoda y me alejara, por lo que opté por separarme y lanzarle nuevamente agua, rompiendo así la bella atmosfera que se había creado. Reanudamos el juego pero terminamos por darnos por vencidos rápidamente y nadamos a la orilla, nos dejamos caer boca arriba en la hierba que crecía alrededor tratando de recobrar el aliento, uno al lado de otro.

-¿Lección aprendida? – le pregunté tomando un poco de aire y regularizando mi respiración.

-Siento decepcionarte…- Giró su rostro y me miró con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban como jamás los había visto, podría jurar que esa era la imagen más encantadora que había obtenido de ella. Y sabía el por qué, porque precisamente era a causa mía esa felicidad que desprendía. La miré estudiando cada una de sus facciones, grabando en mi mente hasta el último detalle de ella. Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que tardé haciéndolo por lo que decidí volver un poco al Sasuke habitual y clavé mi mirada en el cielo. –Sasuke… - Me llamó, al tiempo que tomaba mi mano entre la suya, su tacto era cálido y suave.

-hpm…

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-hpm… - Esa era buena pregunta. No me giré a mirarla, seguí con mi mirada completamente clavada en el cielo infinito. A decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de lo haría después de que la dejara ir.

-Me refiero a cuando ya nos separemos… ¿Tienes planes de hacer algo? – Preguntó nuevamente, pero al no recibir respuesta de mi parte comenzó a agregar – Haz culminado tu venganza, hemos terminado con los Akatzuki… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Has pensado en regresar a Konoha?

- ¿Para qué me maten? –respondí con sorna.

-No no, quizás puedas llegar a un acuerdo con Tsunade, arreglar las cosas… pienso, que sería estupendo tenerte nuevamente con nosotros. –Sakura parecía entusiasmada, pero debía decirle la verdad, no podía regresar a Konoha, por mi orgullo y más que nada… por ella. Lo mejor era desaparecer de su vista.

-No tengo planeado regresar, Sakura… - Le aseguré, miré de reojo que luchaba por no decir nada más, abría y cerraba la boca al tiempo que hacía gestos de desaprobación negando sus ideas. Se dio por vencida y decidió, al igual que yo, clavar su mirada en algún punto inexistente del cielo.

….. CHIKAKO …..

Seguramente Naruto no volvería a hablarme jamás. Le había alejada lo mayormente posible de la escena. Al despertar al día siguiente, tan sólo me había mirado fríamente y había comenzado a correr prosiguiendo su búsqueda. Lo más seguro era que recordará todo lo del día anterior y hubiera atado cabos, si… ahora para él era una traidora. Decidí seguirlo, mejor estar cerca de él por si volvía a haber un encuentro. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando de repente lo perdí de vista.

Traté de encontrarlo con la mirada, pero rápidamente sentí su presencia a mi espalda, seguido el filo de su kunai en mi garganta, quieto… de forma amenazante.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con el Teme? – me preguntó decidido a mi oído.

-Demasiado Naruto… - Me sinceré completamente, sentí su kunai apretándose más a mi garganta y su cuerpo creando mayor presión en el mío. – Si me sueltas te contaré todo lo que necesites saber…

-¿Cómo sé si puedo confiar en ti y que no escaparás? – dudó.

-Porque si hubiera querido, ya me hubiera alejado de ti Naruto…

Pareció complacido con mi respuesta, por lo que me soltó.

-Cuéntamelo todo…

Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi escuchando todo lo que le decía. Le conté de cómo lo conocí, de nuestros entrenamientos, de la misión para recuperar a Sakura, mi pelea con el hombre Hyuga, e incluso… de mi miedo a perderlo si él se enfrentaba a mi maestro. Naruto no me había interrumpido un sólo momento, se había dedicado a escuchar. Cuando terminé se mantuvo en su sitio mirando hacía un punto inexistente de la nada.

-¿De qué lado estás ahora? – me preguntó con voz seca y sin mirarme. No respondí, después de todo, no sabía la respuesta, le debía lealtad a mi maestro pero Naruto… me preocupaba, quería ayudarle, evitar de una vez por todas que se esforzara tanto en encontrarlos y que dejara de correr peligro, pero… no podía.

Al fin se volteó a mirarme, con esos penetrantes ojos azules que me enloquecían; me miraba con determinación pero con aquel brillo de pureza y ternura en ellos. Se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo, creando una fuerte conexión en nuestras miradas, sentí mis piernas perder un poco el equilibrio. –Chikako… ¿Vendrás conmigo o seguirás siendo su cómplice?

-Yo… no puedo decidirlo Naruto, entiéndeme, debo serle leal… yo…

La expresión de Naruto se tornó a una decepción y me soltó lentamente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Entonces… mejor será que te alejes, ahora eres mi enemiga.

Y nuevamente me sentí tan vulnerable ante él ¿Qué tenía este chico que siempre me hacía sentir tan indefensa? Él tenía razón, lo sabía desde el principio, y yo no debí de haberlo perdido de vista, fuimos enemigos desde el principio y nada lo cambiaría mientras mi lealtad estuviera con mi maestro. Pero… el hecho de perder a Naruto, aunque relativamente no sabía nada de él, me dejaba un enorme vacío; un vacío que había experimentado antes y que inexplicablemente la presencia de él había llenado. Tenía que decidir entre seguir con mi maestro y mi enorme soledad, o estar con Naruto, quien le daba a mi vida un poco de calor.

Sin darle tiempo a mi mente de decidir corrí hasta Naruto y le abracé por la espalda, le rodeé con tanta fuerza, deseaba transmitirle la enorme necesidad que sentía de que él se quedara a mi lado.

… NARUTO …

Sentir su contacto me dejó perplejo. Chikako me abrazaba con tanta urgencia… ¿Por qué significaba tanto aquella situación para nosotros?

Desde el momento en que sospeché que ella tenía algo que ver con Sasuke había sentido un nudo en el estomago y esa extraña sensación se había desbordado en el momento en que ella me había asegurado que no podía dejarlo. Supongo que de alguna manera esperaba que ella eligiera venir conmigo y dejara su alianza con Sasuke pero al recibir su negativa… la decepción me había consumido. Por algún extraño motivo quería estar con ella…

-No me alejes de tu lado, Naruto… - Escuché su voz, junto a su cálido aliento chocando en mi espalda, sentí mi piel erizarse por completo. –Entiéndeme… -continuó en tono de súplica – Le debo demasiado a Sasuke – traté de separarme, si esa era su decisión no podía confiar en ella. Me sostuvo con más fuerza – Pero quiero estar contigo Naruto, de alguna manera siento que… te necesito… - Su voz terminó rompiéndose, distinguí que mi espalda comenzaba a mojarse debido a sus lagrimas. Coloqué mis manos suavemente sobre su agarré para aflojarlo un poco, ella cedió, pero no me alejé, simplemente giré para encontrarme frente a ella. Limpié con mi pulgar las lágrimas que resbalaban rápidamente por sus mejillas, no soportaba verla llorar, me sentía angustiado, desesperado, confundido.

-Sinceramente…- comencé a decirle – no sé qué hacer… - la abracé recargando su cabeza contra mi pecho. – Sé que debo alejarte de mí pero… no quiero.

Chikako rompió a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez no la detuve… deje que se desahogara, después de todo… según lo que me había contado, le haría bien hacerlo. La sostuve contra mi pecho tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad; definitivamente ella me importaba, y quizás más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

….. SAKURA …..

Hacía dos días desde que Sasuke me había pedido que me quedara con él un tiempo y sinceramente, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su presencia, a su reciente cambio de actitud y a sus muestras tan repentinas de cariño. Habíamos descubierto que en realidad, nuestra vida juntos no habría sido tan mala, en realidad, congeniábamos muy bien. Estos días habíamos hecho de todo, retarnos, recordar viejos tiempos, descubrirnos el uno al otro, todo parecía realmente una fantasía, pero hoy… Sasuke había comenzado a actuar un poco más distante, parecía que algo le preocupaba.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando decidí salir de la cueva para ir a buscarlo, hacía un par de horas que él había salido algo pensativo. Lo encontré dentro del lado, en la orilla, quieto, con la vista perdida en algún punto inexistente de la nada. Me acerqué a él…

-Pareces preocupado… - llamé su atención, al tiempo que me sentaba en la orilla dejando que mis pies entraran en el agua. - ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

-Sólo… necesitaba pensar… - me dijo soltando un leve suspiro. Se acercó y me tomó de la cintura, atrayéndome más a él y sumergiéndome en el agua. Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello totalmente perdido…

-Sasuke… - le llamé, no me gustaba verlo tan decaído. Dibujó una leve sonrisa de lado y me miró a los ojos.

-Sakura, eres una molestia… - Se quejó. Colocó su frente sobre la mía y continuó…- mi eterna molestia. – situó su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla.

Verlo en aquel estado me desarmó por completo. Sabía que él estaba consciente de que se acercaba el momento en que debía dejarme ir como lo prometió, pero… verlo así, no lo soportaba. Sentí el aliento de Sasuke chocando contra mi rostro y la magnética atracción que su cuerpo comenzó a crear sobre el mío, y de repente… fui yo quien eliminó la corta distancia que nos separaba. Rocé delicadamente sus labios, un simple roce que ninguno de los dos pudo detener.

Sasuke me atrajo más a su cuerpo, me besaba lentamente, con dulzura… provocándome mil y una sensaciones diferentes con aquel delicado tacto; podría jurar que en cualquier momento terminaría derretida. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho, desnudo y cálido al tacto, le recorrí hasta llegar a su cuello y lo rodee, acortando aun más la distancia entre nosotros. El beso se intensificó, al igual que el contacto entre nosotros. Abrí levemente la boca dándole paso a Sasuke de explorar nuestras cavidades. Sentí su mano colándose bajo mi blusa que el agua fácilmente despegaba de mi cuerpo, me acarició la espalda, cada milímetro de ella, mientras con su boca bajaba besando mi cuello por completo; comenzando con mi mentón, terminando en mis hombros que sobresalían de la superficie del agua. No sé si lo que nos encendió tanto fue el roce del agua, los días que habíamos pasado juntos, la noche, el clima… o simplemente el hecho de que los dos queríamos saciar aquella sed que teníamos del otro.

Esta vez, disfrutaba de cada rose, cada sensación que Sasuke me regalaba sin pensar en nada mas, algo me decía que nuestro momento juntos terminaría pronto y no sabía si volvería a saber de él próximamente, por lo que decidí saciarme por completo, ya pensaría después en todo lo demás… aunque quizás me arrepintiera.

Sentí la mano de Sasuke rodeando mi cintura, llegó a mi estomago y comenzó a bajar por mi vientre, lo acarició poniendo especial empeño en hacerlo delicadamente, volvió a colocar su mano en mi cintura e intensificó mas el beso para después terminarlo. Tardé en abrir los ojos y darme cuenta en que el momento había terminado.

-Tengo hambre… - me sonrió de lado con una media sonrisa que no alcanzó a iluminar sus ojos, sin más caminó a la orilla y salió del agua. Me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Le seguí, regresamos dentro de la cueva y me situé junto a la fogata que Sasuke se empeñaba en avivar para tomar un poco de calor y mis ropas se secaran un poco.

La cena me calló de peso, así que sin más decidí sentarme apoyada en la pared, le hice una seña a Sasuke para que hiciera lo mismo a mi lado, él no tardó en obedecer, una vez lo tuve junto a mi apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Era realmente agradable sentirlo, tenerlo cerca.

-Pareces cansada… - exclamó mientras me rodeaba con su brazo atrayéndome más a él. Me acomodé en sus brazos y dejé que mi temperatura corporal se fundiera con la de él.

-Lo estoy… - Me sinceré en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos – supongo que es obra del embarazo.

Sentí el cuerpo de Sasuke tensándose, maldije haber sacado el tema a la conversación. Un largo silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, me dejé llevar, teniendo la esperanza de que al despertar él estuviera aún a mi lado, ahí… abrazándome.

-Sakura… ¿Eres feliz con Neji? –Alcancé a distinguir la pregunta. Afirmé con una ligera afirmación de la cabeza e instintivamente dibujé una sonrisa al pensar en mi marido.

-Me alegro - Lo escuché distante, el sueño me estaba venciendo por completo. – Sakura… - llamó nuevamente, traté de ponerle atención con las últimas fuerzas y razón que me quedaban… - Te amo… - Fue lo último que escuché, en un susurro, con aire lejano, como si me encontrara ya a metros de distancia. Después de ello, me rendí por completo en los brazos de Morfeo, después de todo, aquellas palabras me habían hecho inmensamente feliz.

…

¡Fin del capítulo!

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
Pues… ya lo verán en la siguiente actualización… n.n  
¿Quieren que les dé un adelanto? Jejeje.. sólo una pequeña idea de lo que pasará…  
¿O es que nadie quiere que haya al fin un encuentro Neji VS Sasuke?  
Yo siiiI! Jaajaj no se pierdan el próximo capítulo! =D

Nos leemos después…  
Att. Tonks Luna


End file.
